rota fortunae
by jigglykat
Summary: ***COMPLETED. CHAPTER 3 REVISED*** i have also added a section of the sequel to rota fortunae as well, just to see if anyone has any interest into it. i'm also revising all the chapters because i am avoiding doing work at the moment. enjoy! =^^=
1. Bless the Wings

Date. 02.09.2002 ---UPDATE---  
Time. 6.41 pm  
Chapter 1   
  
Copyright I do not own The Vision of Escaflowne. If I did, I'd be rolling in the dough. If they made more merchandise, then they would be rolling in even more dough. Don't get me started on that. ^_^* Anyhoo, I do own Kyia, Eli, Ashira, and Sekhmet so don't take them from me.  
  
Author's Notes. ---UPDATE--- Rota Fortunae has been finished for a month or two now and I've been doing some revising. I've noticed a lot of errors *and* a lot of other things that I wanted to expand on but forgot to do. So without any a-do do, here's Rota Fortunae Revised.  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 1. Bless the Wings  
  
* * *  
  
The sun crested over the sharp rocky mountains as it did for countless years. The golden rays reached across the land, touching everything with its warm light. However, it could never reach the valley of Fanelia deep within the mountains until the sun hung overhead; the inhabitants almost never could stop and watch the actual sun rise.   
  
Not like they had any time to.  
  
On this beautiful morning, the new palace was full of bustling people, running back and forth with chairs, tables, food, and more. Some people stood shouting orders while others obeyed.  
  
Kyia couldn't take it anymore. She already had a headache and the screaming yells began to make it pound within her skull. She had to sit down. Otherwise, she was afraid she might bite someone's head off the next time they yelled at her. Leaning her handcrafted wood chair against the wall, she plopped down with a sigh and began to massage her temples.  
  
"Ky!" a harsh voice broke her concentration. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ky looked up to see wrinkled blue eyes staring back at hers. Full of anger... and yet... concern, also. She lifted her dark gray eyes to look upon him.  
  
"Sorry, Father," she apologized. "I just needed to take a breather. I'll get up in a minute."  
  
"No," Eli looked at his daughter. "I mean, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen preparing food?"  
  
"Yeah," she gazed down at the floor again. "I was until the head chef kicked me out because I burned another pot of food."  
  
"Again? That's the second time this week, Ky."  
  
"I guess I wasn't cut out to be a chef." Tears swelled in her eyes. "Not like Mother."  
  
Eli sighed and sank to his knees, drawing Kyia into his arms. "She was the best, wasn't she? Gods rest her soul."  
  
She nodded in agreement, but pulled away, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"You still have that headache, don't you?" Eli asked softly.  
  
"It'll pass."  
  
"That's what you said four days ago." He looked around and leaned in to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Take my job. I'll work in the banquet hall. You go to the King's quarters and air out the bed."  
  
"Won't he get mad at you if there's someone new doing it?" Kyia was puzzled. Her father was a loyal servant to the King for 20 years now, almost His Majesty's entire life.  
  
"He probably won't be there. He needs to get ready for the festivities tonight." He pointed out the open doors to where his rooms were. "Go to the linen closet just to the right and fetch the nice white sheets." With a kiss on her forehead, he turned and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Ky stood there, watching after him for a second, then sighed.   
  
At least it will probably be quiet in his room, she thought. But I have to change his sheets?  
  
She walked slowly, enjoying the fresh air instead of the hot spicy aroma inside the kitchen. I shouldn't complain about Lord Van. He has done so much more for his people than I will ever do in my life. It was Lord Van who ended the Great War seven years ago. It was Van who broke up the remaining forces of Zaibach and helped plan the Act of Alliance with many other kingdoms of Gaea. It was Van who reunited the people of Fanelia again and rebuilt the entire country. This will be my small contribution and gratitude for what he has done.  
  
She grabbed the sheets from the linen closet and knocked gently on the great doors at the end of the hall. The seal of Fanelia crested the rather new wood. Father was right, she thought. It will be a lot quieter. She turned the knob and stepped inside the King's quarters.   
  
It was nothing like she would ever expect from someone who was wealthy and powerful. The room was extremely large, though simple: an expansive bed, a small table next to it, a desk, and some carved chairs, everything with a tinge of burgundy, Fanelia's color. There were two hardly opened doors that led out to the giant balcony, each covered with a frail lace curtain. The only item that would give the room some character was the hand-woven rug that covered the hard wood floor. It almost told a story. A knight and his maiden surrounded by mystical creatures like dragons and unicorns. Like a fairy tale, Ky thought sadly as she ripped the comforter off the bed. I wish my life were that exciting.  
  
"May I help you?" a male voice asked from behind her. Ky whirled around to see who the voice belonged to, but immediately kneeled when she recognized him.  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lord," she said, falling to her knees, eyes faced downwards. "I was only putting on fresh sheets on your bed and..."  
  
"That's quite alright," Van said, a small smile on his face. "Please, stand up." He put his hand out to accept hers. Ky grasped it, blushing slightly. She couldn't help it. Lord Van was one of the most handsome men in all of Gaea. He wore a simple white linen shirt with his normal, everyday khaki riding pants.   
  
"Thank you, My Lord," she said, staring into his dark mahogany eyes. They seemed so distant, so ancient, as if they could pierce into her soul.  
  
"Please, no titles today," he said. "Just Van." He gathered the sheets she had dropped onto the floor. "Let me help you."  
  
"Alright," she replied, somewhat confused. Isn't this why kings have servants? So they don't have to make their beds? She gathered two corners of the white linen and threw it over the bed. She smoothed out the wrinkles with her hands and began to tuck in the excess. Van did the same on the other.  
  
"Your father is Eli Tavi?" Ky nodded "And your mother was Delphin Tavi, wasn't she?"   
  
Ky felt a single tear run down her cheek when he mentioned her mother. "Uh... yes," she said, trying to muffle the sound of her grief.  
  
"I remember she used to come out and chat with my mother in the gardens after breakfast," Van reminisced. "She brought out some delicious cookies for my brother and I..." He stopped. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Kyia. If there is anything you need, come straight to me."  
  
"Th...thank you, My... I mean, Van," she bowed, amazed that he actually knew her full name. "That means so much to me."  
  
"You can go now, Kyia," Van stood. "I can finish my bed."  
  
She bowed again and turned towards the great-carved oak doors.  
  
"Will I see you tonight at the reconstruction celebration?" he called after her. She turned to face him, nodded, and continued on her way, gently shutting the door as she left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Van threw the scarlet comforter over the smooth, clean sheets and straightened the pillows at the head. Satisfied that he could actually make his own bed, he walked back to the balcony where he was when Kyia first arrived. He watched some on the townspeople preparing the giant courtyard for that night's celebration of completing Fanelia. It only took seven years to do it, he thought unhappily. It should have been done a long time ago.  
  
Not that it was completely his fault that the rebuilding of Fanelia was put on hold for two years. He and Allen Schezar traveled to many another cities to create the Act of Alliance, joining together to help rebuild what the Zaibach Empire destroyed during the Great War. Allen returned to his post along with his newfound sister, Celena. They visited a few times, complementing Fanelia's production. But they haven't seen the finished Fanelia, he thought, excited that his friends were all flying in. Allen, Celena, Queen Millerna, Dryden... even Merle was taking a break from her studies in Kadmos just to visit him. But the one person he wanted there more than anyone was out of his reach...  
  
Van never realized how lonely he truly was until Merle, the last of his true friends, left him. She came up to him one day, completely out of nowhere, saying that she wanted to go to school. Van was surprised that she'd want to leave, but respected her wishes. Now, for two years, the castle was so empty to him. He missed seeing her lying in the courtyard sunning herself. He missed her screams of joy when she saw his face and comforted him. She was the sister he never had and wished he had once again. But he still longed for Hitomi to be by his side.   
  
He sighed and slumped to the ground. His long raven black bangs fell into his eyes. No matter how many times he tried, those stupid bangs continued to cover half his face. His mother said it was a Fanel family trait; his father's hair did the same.   
  
He looked up to the two moons hanging in the sky, the slightly larger one with blue oceans and green land in particular. Hitomi had pointed out which landmass she lived on, but there was too many smaller parts to remember such a small place. He hadn't spoken to her in almost five years. At first, their connection was playful; he'd often come visit her in her dreams and he would see her beautiful smile and sparkling emerald eyes. Then, he could only feel her emotions, and could comfort her when she was sad by sending her feelings of concern. But even that didn't last. Their psychic link deteriorated, leaving Van wishing he had not taken it for granted. Every now and then, he could get a faint sensation of her, but that was all. He grasped the salmon stone about his neck, his last reminder of her. He could remember so fondly the moment she passed it onto him...  
  
---"Here, Van," she had said, looking at the soft grass. "Please take this..."  
  
He reached out as she placed the pendant into his bare hand, its cool exterior feeling odd on his skin. As she lowered it into his palm, her own hand held his gently, lingering momentarily. He didn't know what to do, though his emotions drove him crazy. Pulling her in closer, they stood in the clearing by the memorials, lasting in the moment. She fit so well against him... a perfect match.  
  
And then she was gone.---  
  
He never got to say the things he longed to say... the things he longed to do...  
  
"Hitomi..." he whispered.  
  
A harsh knocking upon the door interrupted his thoughts. Kyia, maybe, with more clean laundry? Another knock pounded against the wood. No, too strong. It must be Palos. He sighed and returned to his room.  
  
An elderly man dressed in royal robes entered the bedroom, accompanied by two servants. He bowed slightly when he saw Van, then stood upright.  
  
"You're not going to be wearing those tonight, are you Palos?" Van pointed to the elegant silk that his Chief Advisor was wearing. "Tonight is as informal as possible. I want all the people of Fanelia to attend to feel as comfortable as possible. Not everyone has such a luxury of wearing such fine cloth to a celebration."  
  
"Don't worry, My Lord," Palos said, a little annoyed. He did not like Van's decision of letting the so-called "commoners" of Fanelia attend the celebration in the royal courtyard. Van argued that they were the ones that deserved the festivity, having spent seven years restoring their country to its once former state. "I will change before the guests arrive."   
  
Van moved to retrieve a shirt from his armoire. "And speaking of guests," Palos added. "Sir Allen Schezar and his sister, Lady Celena, have just arrived moments ago.  
  
Van removed his white linen shirt and put on his everyday red riding shirt. "Good. I'll be down to meet them in a minute."  
  
Palos nodded and left the room, along with the two silent servants. Van straightened himself up and soon followed.  
  
* * *   
  
Racing down the long corridor, Van smiled and thought to himself. It's going to be like old times tonight. Allen, Celena, and Merle are all going to be here. Except, I wish that *she* were here...  
  
He paused when he reached the front courtyard upon hearing Allen's deep voice and Celena's sweet one. However, both voices did not sound too cheerful...  
  
"...of all the arrogant things you could say, Celena, why did you have to come up with that one?!" Allen yelled, finally coming into view. His long golden hair swayed as he walked up the stairs to where Van stood. Celena was a few paces behind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brother. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But you brought this upon yourself, you know!" she protested back. Her pale blue dress was much too long for her, Van noticed; she had to pick up the excess in order not to trip over her feet.  
  
"Oh, so this is my fault now? Really, Celena, you can be so insensitive sometimes." Allen walked past Van, his eyes filled with rage. "Hello, Van. Nice to see you again. I'll talk to you later, but right now, I'll be in my room!"  
  
Celena finally reached a surprised-looking Van at the top of the steps. He stared after him for a few seconds, then turned to his friend. "What was that all about?" he asked her after giving her a soft kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Oh, he found a gray hair and a wrinkle a few days ago, and I just happened to mention it a few moments before the Crusade landed." She tucked a strand of her silvery locks behind her ear and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I thought women were the only ones that got all huffy over their looks."  
  
Van let out a small chuckle. Allen always worried about his appearance.  
  
Celena turned to look at him, surprised at his outburst of merriment. "You're sure in a good mood tonight," she said, smiling. "Any particular reason?"  
  
"I'm just happy that everyone has come back," he replied, looking down at her sparkling sky blue eyes. "It's weird, really. I never realized how lonely I was until...until..."  
  
"...until your connection broke with Hitomi," she finished. She urged him to sit on the steps with her and tell her everything. Van agreed, and the two sat at the top.  
  
"I always thought that someday, she'd come back," he said. "I figured that she'd want to come back to Gaea. I thought she liked it here." He paused. "But it's been seven years since she left, and there's been no evidence of her wanting to return. I've lost her forever."  
  
Celena looked at him with saddened eyes. "Maybe this was never meant to be, Van." She stroked the hair out of his eyes. "This isn't her world. Maybe she feels she doesn't belong here. You told me that she always wanted to go back. She had family and friends back there."  
  
"Maybe..." he mumbled. "But why do I ache so much when I can't see her smile or hear her voice?"  
  
Celena didn't have time to answer his question. Allen stomped up to them from behind.  
  
"Don't let her get too close to you, Van," he said, his tone mocking. "She might fish out a gray hair or two."  
  
"Get over it, Allen!" Celena yelled. Van couldn't help smiling. No matter where they were, the Schezars always managed to fight about the little things. A true brother and sister fight. Suddenly, he wanted to have his own brother back again.  
  
"C'mon, Van," Celena said cheerfully, trying to break the tension. "Let's go get ready for your party!" She gave her hand to help him up from the steps. Van hesitated, then accepted it. He was rather pleased that he and Celena had become good friends over the years. It was awkward at first; he could not believe that this fragile young woman was once the infamous Dilandau, Van's nemesis. Celena felt uncomfortable as well. It was difficult for her to get used to her new surroundings, having been gone for years. However, her old behavior quickly returned and he could see that the remnants of the pyrophile had died the day he turned back to Celena. The day that he realized how he truly felt about... her.  
  
Hitomi. Her name touched his tongue like a sweet spring apple. She said that she wanted to stay on Gaea, but he pushed her away. How stupid I was, he thought. And here, my friend says to get over her and find someone new. Someone can't just replace her like a new possession or something.   
  
He sighed loudly. Celena looked into his eyes, sensing her words still troubled him. She wished she knew how to ease her friend's pain.   
  
"Lord Van!" a deep, masculine voice called from behind them. Van whirled around and glanced down the stairs to see who had shouted his name.  
  
A broad shouldered man walked briskly to meet with the King and company. He was much older than Allen, black hair streaked with silver dressed in fine garments and multiple badges representing general status. A young woman trailed behind him, eyes facing the floor.  
  
"My Lord," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I am pleased I was able to find you. The servants said that you would be around here greeting some friends."  
  
"Please forgive, sir," Van spoke abruptly. "But I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"So sorry," he replied, a smirk appearing on his wide face. "I am General Sekhmet, Lord of the Mafdet Fort near Kadmos." He snapped his fingers and the young woman appeared next to his side. "And this is my daughter, Lady Ashira."  
  
"I'm honored to meet you, My Lady," Van bent down, kissing Ashira's hand. He looked into her eyes, seeing only deep sapphire ones staring back. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, a cascading waterfall of various gold. She was much smaller than him, only barely coming up to his shoulder. There was something about this woman... something that kept him so preoccupied by just simply looking at her...  
  
She blushed slightly. "As am I, My Lord," she said with a smile.  
  
Van remained fixated upon her until Celena cleared her throat rudely, signaling to him that it was time to break it up.  
  
"Oh, sorry, these are my dear friends, Sir Allen Schezar and his sister, Lady Celena," he said, trying to clear his mind. He turned back to Ashira. "Will I see you at the festivities tonight?"  
  
"Only if His Highness will promise to save me a dance," she answered, a light rose tinge appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"I promise," Van said absent-mindedly, still lost in her eyes.  
  
Her eyes drifted down to the pendant he wore around his neck. "That's a beautiful stone, My Lord."  
  
"Thank you," His hand rose to grasp it, as he has done on countless sleepless nights.  
  
"I wish an audience with you, Sire, tomorrow morning concerning upcoming necessities," Sekhmet spoke up. "And Sir Allen, I wish that you would attend as well."  
  
Allen nodded in agreement. Sekhmet bowed and walked with Ashira following down the hall to where the guests lodged. Van's gaze never left her until Celena stomped on his foot.  
  
"Ow! Gods, what was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his sore toes.  
  
"What was that all about?" she yelled back, demanding answers.  
  
"Nothing, I was trying to be friendly, that's all."  
  
"Yeah. A little too friendly. You were downright charming! What was that crap about 'promising to dance with me'?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe she wanted to get to know Yours Truly."  
  
Celena snorted. "I don't think so." Her eyes went cold as she followed the blonde woman and the General. "I'm sorry but I just don't trust her."  
  
Van began to get flustered. "You just told me to forget Hitomi and find someone new!"  
  
"Don't be putting words in my mouth! All I said that she is from the Mystic Moon and you're here on Gaea. You are literally from two different worlds. It would be hard for her to leave everyone behind."  
  
"So what are you saying then?"  
  
Celena sighed. "Just follow your heart, Van. It will tell you what to do." With that, she turned and left Van alone in the hallway.   
  
* * *  
  
Sekhmet closed the double doors as soon as Ashira walked through them. She heard the faint click as he locked them, then started to giggle madly. She ran to the large bed and began to bounce on it.  
  
"I can't believe we just pulled that off!" she said, laughing hysterically. "'Only if Your Highness promises to save me a dance.' What was that all about? How stupid and dense can you be?"  
  
"Shhhh... they can probably still hear you, Ashira," Sekhmet snapped at her. "Do you want to screw this operation?"  
  
Ashira silenced immediately. "But did you see it?" she cried. "The pendant was right there, around his neck! I could have taken it and..."  
  
"And then what? Arrested by the guards and thrown in the Fanelian jail? No thank you! Tomorrow, I will convince Van to consider you eligible to become his Queen. Then, we can just take the pendant AND this retched little country."  
  
"Imagine it, Sekhmet. Become Queen and have the legendary power of Gaea at the same time. I bet they don't even know what its true power is."  
  
* * *  
  
"Gods, Van. I'd forgotten how beautiful this garden is!" Celena bent down and inhaled the sweet perfume of the lily.   
  
"You sure have done some amazing things around here," Allen complemented. It was true, though. Van put so much time and effort into his capital's appearance. The city part was finished first a year ago, then the castle. Van made sure that his citizens had a roof over their heads before he did. The palace was expanded a little bit more, putting in more technologies into it. But it still did not feel complete to him.  
  
"Thank you, Allen," Van replied.  
  
The noonday sun stared straight down on the three, blazing and blinding. It was unbelievable that the winter season would begin in a few colors.   
  
"Now what path is that right there?" Celena pointed at a dirt trail hidden in thick brush.  
  
"That one goes to the family memorial in the glade. I can take you there later if you want. It's quite beautiful. At this time of year, we get..."  
  
A blaze of fire seemed to ignite inside of him, clawing and scratching at him with flames. Van stumbled, landing painfully on his knees. He clutched his chest and groaned. Celena fell beside him, shaking him with concern and fear painted on her face.   
  
"Van! What's wrong!? What happened?"   
  
The pain stopped as abruptly as it had arrived. Van took in long, deep breaths of air and stared at the glowing pendant in his hands.  
  
"Its her. Something's wrong."  
  
* * *   
  
to be continued...  
  
Alright, so not many things have been changed. It was mostly errors that needed definite correcting. But I plan on changing a lot of things in all the chapters, mostly additions.  
  
---jigglykat 


	2. Close Your Eyes

Date. ---UPDATE 02.09.2002---  
Time. 10.40 pm  
Chapter 2  
  
Copyright. I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne nor its characters. But I do own Naoko Tokuma and Shinji Hisaishi (for this chapter).  
  
Author's Notes. Wow! You guys, you don't realize how happy you made me when I actually got reviews! I was so excited, I could barely drive. That would kinda suck if I got in a crash, though... Anyhoo, thanks again and here's the next installment. I will give you a warning: Chapter 1 and 2 occur at the same time. Its just that one is Van's view and the other is Hitomi's. The same will go for Chapters 3 and 4 as well. I do need help on one thing though: Does anybody know the colors for the months? You know like Van was born on 12th White (I think, I know its April cuz we had a 20th b-day bash on April 12.) I need help on the others. If you know, write to me. Thanks!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 2. Close Your Eyes  
  
* * *  
  
The cheerful sun also reached another person that day, peeking through the flower curtains straight into her eyes. She barely lifted one eyelid, revealing a tired emerald eye, to see what was that blinding light source, moaned, and rolled over to the other side of her bed. However, her alarm sounded, signaling for her that it was time to get up.   
  
She sat up slowly and gently rubbed her eyes, her vision blurred from the darkness of sleep. Finally able to focus, she grabbed her light rose silk bathrobe draped across her bed the night before and threw it over her bare shoulders. She tripped over the clutter in her small bedroom and landed back on the bed. She giggled a little, jotting down a mental note to organize her books and such. Picking her way through the mess, she walked over to the tiny kitchen and began to boil water on the old stove. A slight murmur from the sofa caught her attention. Curious of the sound, she poked her head through the window, soon, averting her eyes as she recognized the entanglement of legs and sheets.  
  
"Oh, God, sorry Naoko, I... um... didn't realize you brought company last night," she stammered as the young woman and man rolled off the fold-out bed.   
  
"Hey Hitomi. Me and...um...what's your name? Oh yeah, Kensuke here didn't want to wake you. We got in at about 2 am and you were knocked out."  
  
Naoko threw the thin sheet tighter around her body and grabbed her date's clothes strewn upon the floor. "You gotta go. Thanks again. It was a great dinner and everything. Bye!" She quickly pushed him out the door, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she shoved him out the door, wearing nothing but his underwear.  
  
Hitomi could not keep from giggling a little. "My God, Naoko! That's like the third guy you've had over to spend the night in two weeks! How can you get so many?"  
  
Naoko narrowed her eye and stared at her. "I have many skills," she said with a smirk. "C'mon! Don't you like to go out and snag a guy for only one night?"  
  
Hitomi's smile vanished from her face. "I don't believe in using guys as toys," she said sullenly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You're waiting for Mr. Right, aren't you? Honey, there is no such guy that exists."  
  
"I don't know. I met someone a long time ago and..."  
  
Naoko plopped down next to Hitomi on her couch. "Oooo! A love story! Tell me!"  
  
"It's not exactly a love story..." she began. Should I really tell her all this? I'm going to have to leave out so much. She won't believe me.  
  
"Well, for starters, does he have a name?"  
  
She thought for a moment, contemplating on the consequences. "Van," Hitomi said softly.  
  
"Rich guy?"  
  
Aren't kings supposed to be rich? A palace full of treasures and stuff? "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Long distance relationship?"  
  
Is another planet far enough? "You have no idea how far."  
  
"Well, what happened? Why isn't he here?"  
  
Hitomi sighed. "This all happened my freshmen year of high school. I did some... traveling and met him. At first, he was pig-headed, stubborn, and unlikable, but once you got to know him... Anyway, I had to go home and he had to stay to rule his... er... I mean, run his business. We promised each other that we would always remain in contact but that fell through after a few years." She played with her robe. "I miss him a lot though."  
  
"See, that's exactly what I'm saying," Naoko stood to her feet. "You're still holding on to him, and you've haven't even spoken to him for years!" She pulled Hitomi up to her. "That's why you're coming with me tonight."  
  
"Why? What's tonight?"  
  
"Nothing much, except that there's going to be a huge Halloween party over on the other side of town. And you're coming with me to get over this Van-fellow."  
  
"I don't know... I have a meet today and..."  
  
"Hitomi, please. The world of men is like... um... ice cream! You need to grab a spoon and dig in!"  
  
"That's an interesting analogy."  
  
"C'mon, it'll be so much fun. You'll meet new people and no one will really know its you since you'll be hidden in the costume."  
  
"I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"Let me deal with that." She got onto her knees and grabbed Hitomi's leg. "Please?" she pleaded. "Please, will you go with me? Please, please, pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
Hitomi thought hard. It's true, she hadn't had contact with Van for almost five years now. There had been no inclination that she would return to Gaea. In fact, he was the one that told her she didn't need to stay with him. As long as we can still see each other... Besides, he's probably moved on in life. Having a wonderful time, married to a beautiful princess. It's time I should do so in mine.  
  
"All right," she sighed.  
  
"Yes!" Naoko clapped her hands. "I'll come pick you up after your cross country meet tonight. What time do you think it will be over?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe six..."  
  
"Great. I'll bring you your costume. Nope, don't say a word. It's a surprise. This is going to be so much fun!" With that, she slammed the bathroom door, leaving Hitomi on the couch by herself.  
  
Why is it that I think I just got myself into even more trouble? she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
The sounds of children laughing and birds cheerfully chirping made Hitomi smile as she rode her bicycle through the park. She knew that riding on the surface streets would take her to her classes much quicker, but she found the longer route more enjoyable. She took this time to reflect.  
  
  
---The day that she had left Gaea... had left Van... was horrible for her. She returned to the same day that she had disappeared, lying once more on the medical cot with Amano by her side. No time had passed on Earth, although she had spent months on another planet. She followed the events that happened previously, walking home with Yukari, listening to her lament that the track captain would leave the country for the third time. However, when it came time for her to run under 13 seconds, she couldn't. She left her rose-colored pendant with Van, a keepsake for him. Would that change anything? Would he still come back for me? She kept her hopes up, hanging on the moment that a white dragon would descend, carrying the one person she wanted to see the most.   
  
But he never came.  
  
Having her heart broken, she ran to her room and cried into her pillow, afraid of the fact that she may never see him again. After a while, she got up and moved to her computer on her desk, trying to do some homework. Instead, she stared out her window, straight at the soft glowing disc of the moon, but seeing no other planet. It's not fair. I can't even see Gaea anymore.  
  
Her glance sunk to the small playground across the street where her brother and she used to play as children. Her pendant swept across her eyes, revealing a young man sitting on the swing set with vast, white wings unfurled behind his back. She gasped, a single word leaving her lips. Van...  
  
It was long past midnight as she hurried out of the house, quickly and quietly. She was afraid that the apparition would disappear as quickly as he had arrived. Luckily, he still sat there.  
  
"Van..." she said, hoping to God that he was real.  
  
"Are you alright?" He left the swing and walked towards her. "I felt something was wrong."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she shook her head, her eyes still puffy from all her crying. She reached out to him. "Is this real? I mean, are you really here with me?"   
  
"I don't think so. Maybe this is the way we see each other, through each other."  
  
Her heart fell. "So you're only a figment of my imagination then?"  
  
He smiled. She loved it when he smiled, especially that little smirk of his. "No. I mean, I know this is me talking. But maybe this is your mind's image of what you want me to look like." He looked back at his wings. "You really like them, huh?"  
  
Hitomi blushed. "Yes, I think they're beautiful. They are not a curse. Please don't hide them away."  
  
Van nodded, then somehow winced. "I have to go."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I feel extremely tired all of a sudden."  
  
Hitomi looked at the ground, feeling her tears returning. "So... is this... good-bye... again?"  
  
"No, we can still talk, I think. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there to listen." He moved in closer, only a breath away from her. His wings spread out, surrounding the both of them in protection and privacy.   
  
"Please, don't leave me," she whispered, moving in even closer.  
  
"I'm always here for you." Although his body wasn't solid, Hitomi could feel his presence there, his emotions overwhelming her.  
  
And then he was gone, leaving Hitomi once more by herself.---  
  
Afterwards, it hadn't been as awful. She knew that Van was with her in her heart. They could talk to one another by simply thinking. He would often come and check on her if her emotions were out of balance. But it began to fade away. Hitomi had to concentrate on her schoolwork and Van had to rebuild Fanelia. Their connection broke apart.   
  
Hitomi graduated from her high school and now attended the local college, only a half hour from her house. She loved her home and wanted to spend more time with her family ever since her father died. However, Yukari and Amano felt that perhaps their relationship was more than a simple crush. She flew to England and applied for college there, so that she and Amano could be together to see if their love was real. Soon, they married and already had a child. Hitomi was delighted for her friends, but she felt so alone. Her roommate for the past four years, Naoko, was a kind, young woman. However, she felt the need to explore life the fullest and partied about three times a week. Hitomi was surprised that she wasn't already pregnant or had a STD with all the men she has slept with.   
  
Maybe it is time for a change. Maybe I should seize the day. Maybe I should go on with my life.  
  
* * *  
  
"...neuropsychological deficits differentiate specific aspects of the brain-mind relationship. Noting that lesions in different cerebral locations cause different types of intellectual disturbances..." The professor droned on in his lessons on the relationship of the mind and the brain. Hitomi's eyes could barely keep open. She glanced around the large room, filled with hundreds of students. Some were sleeping, others wrote notes furiously.  
  
How could I think that psychology was exciting to me? she thought as she doodled on her notepad. A grinning cartoon cat smiled back at her. Funny, that looks an awful lot like Merle...  
  
A soft humming filled the auditorium classroom. Hitomi looked up from her desk to see who was singing the melody. Oddly, no one else noticed the sound; the teacher continued with the lecture and the students continued their work or napping.   
  
Hitomi strained to listen to the tune. It seemed hauntingly familiar, perhaps something her mother sang to her as a child. But then again, it was almost unearthly. It began to fade away as sneakily as it arrived.  
  
"...extreme positions have been the rule when it comes to discussing the brain-mind relationship..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you hear anything during psych class right now?" Hitomi asked a fellow classmate as they exited the auditorium.  
  
"Besides Professor Yamamoto blabber on about the importance of a brain-mind relationship? No, why?" he asked.  
  
"No reason, sorry to bother you."  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you roommates with Naoko?" he grabbed her hand so that he could talk to her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Are you going to the party tonight? She's been trying to get a lot of people to go even though it's not her party."  
  
"Yeah, I got roped in as well. You?" Hitomi liked this guy. When she got bored in class, she always watched him. He had nice, soft brown eyes with dark hair. And he smiled a lot.  
  
"Yep. So I'll see you there then..."  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
He grinned. "I'll see you there then, Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm Shinji Hisaishi." He kissed her hand as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"All right," Hitomi felt the heat as she blushed. He walked away with a few young men as Naoko tackled Hitomi from behind.  
  
"Hi! You're still coming tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What were you doing right now?"  
  
"I took a spoon."  
  
* * *  
  
"Five minutes until the girls' meet begins! Five minutes!" the loudspeaker announced over the PA system.  
  
Hitomi stripped off her warm-ups and pinned her number to her running singlet. She shook her legs and hopped up and down to keep warm. She discovered that cross-country pleased her almost as much as track. Although it is a team sport, she received the isolation that the track field could not give her. Furthermore, the extra running kept her in shape for the upcoming season. She flexed her calves and tied her shoes tightly.   
  
"Girls, to the starting line, please."  
  
She placed her left foot behind the white chalk line and nervously awaited the snap of the gun.   
  
"On your mark."  
  
She crouched, remembering Amano's words of wisdom when it came time to launch forward.  
  
BANG!  
  
She leapt in front of the mad dash of legs. It was important to break free of the commotion at the beginning, but not to waste all of her energy to stay in front. She could always pick people off on hills.   
  
She concentrated on her breathing, keeping a constant, rhythmic pattern. Trees and spectators flashed by her eyes as she ran down the pavement path in the park. She could hear them cheering on the runners from both teams. That was another thing she loved about this sport. It did not matter what school you were from; the fans still cheered for both sides.  
  
She passed the first mile. Two more to go and still at a good pace. She approached the first hill on the outside of the park. No one would be there cheering. It would only be her and 20 other runners.  
  
Pick up your knees! she screamed at herself. Her breathing fell irregular, and she began to feel light-headed. Concentrate!  
  
The singing she had heard earlier in class filled Hitomi's mind, this time stronger. She could hear the words clearly, though they were in a foreign language she couldn't recognize. She stumbled a bit and moaned.  
  
"Are you... all right?" someone panted as she passed Hitomi.   
  
"Yeah, I feel dizzy," she breathed.  
  
"Keep it up! You're doing great!" she shouted as she left Hitomi in a cloud of dust.  
  
Visions of a dying world shrouded her sight of the course. Trees turned a putrid brown and lost their leaves. Farm crops were destroyed. Rivers and lakes dried, leaving fish flopping and gasping for air. She saw humans lying on the ground, wasting away to skeletons with their flesh hanging off their visible bones. A small boy of about five managed to breathe out "Please help" before he passed on. Hitomi could feel the pain of the world, their sorrow and helplessness. She fell to her knees and grasped her head.  
  
"Please, God, no..." she moaned.   
  
The boy's words echoed in her mind as she watched Gaea die.  
  
"Please help..."  
  
* * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
thanks, working on upcoming chapters, then the sequel. Thanks. 


	3. Come What May

Time. 5.16 pm  
Date. ***02.11.2002 UPDATE***  
Chapter 3.  
  
Copyright. I do not own The Vision of Escaflowne. Well, technically I do own three tapes but I don't think that's what they are after *snort* But I do own all the characters I have previously mentioned and Palos (I left the poor devil out). Oops.  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 3. Come What May ***EDITED***  
  
* * *  
  
Although the empty darkness finally left him, Van's head pulsed harshly. As soon as his vision could focus, he found himself lying on the lush, velvet grass outside the garden. Celena was yelling into his ear, but he could barely comprehend what her words were. All he cared about was Hitomi. Something was wrong and there was nothing he could do to help her.  
  
"Van! I said, are you all right?" Celena's voice finally reached him, her tone frightened.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah... I'm fine," he managed to croak out. It was a lie and she could tell.  
  
"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap! You're in pain! You need to go up to your room and lie down right now!" she pulled him up to his feet with amazing strength. Van was surprised how strong this frail woman actually was. Allen must have surprised as well. He just stood there, looking upon the awkward young adults.  
  
"Damn it, Allen! Help me! I can't do this all by myself!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Allen said meekly. Van couldn't help smiling. Celena has Allen wrapped around her little finger.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is the perfume? I thought I packed it into this bag!" Ashira threw apart the contents in her luggage. Dresses, undergarments, and shawls were draped across her bed as Sekhmet sat upon a large leather chair.  
  
"Calm down, Ashira," Sekhmet said coolly, his eyes shut. "Don't get flustered."   
  
"Don't get flustered? Don't get flustered, he tells me!" She muttered something incoherently as she tossed her bag aside and grabbed another one by her side. "We're missing the only thing that could complete this operation and you tell me to calm down?!"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Sekhmet. That perfume, that potion is the only thing that will make Van fall completely for me. If we don't use it, everything is ruined!" She grabbed her blonde hair and yanked, screaming loudly.  
  
"Sit down, Ashira."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my father..."  
  
"No, I am your superior and what I say goes. Now SIT DOWN!"  
  
Ashira quickly sat upon her bed, her face scarlet with anger.  
  
"Now... the perfume is right here. Don't worry about it. Just wait for the party to begin and I will introduce you to Van and you can work your 'charm' on him." He grabbed her and held her so that he could whisper into her ear. "Besides, we won't really need the perfume. Once Van knows who you really are, there is no way he could resist you."  
  
Ashira grinned at the thought. He will be mine.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now stay here for a couple hours and rest. You'll need all your strength for your own festival tonight," Celena said as she propped up the pillows. Van lay in his bed, arms crossed upon his chest as he gave her a pouting look.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't argue with me, Van!" she pushed him back as he struggled to sit up. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few. Get rest!"  
  
"Yeah right..." he mumbled as she shut the door. His thoughts traced back to the 'vision' he had. Was it really a vision? Or some type of wave of dizziness caused by his lack of sleep? No, it definitely was Hitomi. He could feel her fear. He hadn't seen anything, only darkness. Did she see something in hers? What did she see?  
  
He grasped the pink pendant dangling from his neck and tried to clear his thoughts. He needed to make contact with her. He reached out into the depths of his mind, trying to find a trace of her anywhere, their only link. But there wasn't any.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed loudly, giving up in frustration. Why did he take advantage of this gift he had? He had the ability to keep in touch with the most wonderful person he had ever met and he lost it. He leaned into the pillows and shut his eyes, remembering the last time they spoke to one another.  
  
---He leaned against the ancient tree and sighed. Crickets chirped happily besides the still lake. The Mystic Moon and smaller counterpart hung in the darkened sky, reflecting against the cool water. He could see the smoke drifting from where he, Allen, and the Crusade crew made camp over the tree line. He was tired; all the traveling to different countries to maintain the Act of Alliance was strenuous. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over three weeks.  
  
He relaxed and closed his eyes. He needed to talk to someone, but not Allen. He liked the guy, but he could get quite annoying sometimes with all his honor and chivalry. Plus, he wanted someone else.   
  
He let his mind drift. He knew that he shouldn't try and contact her when he was so weak, but it had been awhile since he last spoke to her. In his mind, he could see the psychic link connecting their two souls together and pursued it. He felt like he was flying, not on Escaflowne or with the use of his own wings. More like floating. Drifting. He passed the smoke, the men laughing and drinking. High over Gaea. He passed the silver disc and straight to the larger orb. He could feel her already. She always had a happy sensation that made him feel content.   
  
He found himself in a darkened room, much smaller than the one that he grew up in at Fanelia. He glanced at his surroundings, feeling a little uncomfortable. There was a small bed with a few bookcases filled with novels written in a strange language. The floor was covered with clothes, books, and what looked like silver, thin, round objects. He knelt down and looked at the item, its iridescent surface reflecting his own face. A small desk and chair sat under the open window with many objects piled onto the surface. An odd looking box sat on the desk with a soft humming escaping from it. Van was interested in the moving pictures across the murky screen. There was another part of the machine, a narrow board full of buttons. Each button had a foreign character he didn't recognize on it. He cautiously pushed one. The pictures disappeared, revealing another screen, more brightly lit than the other one.  
  
"Do you like my computer?" a soft voice asked him.  
  
He whirled around to find Hitomi sitting up in her bed. She wore a simple white camisole and baggy pants, sheets half pulled up to her waist. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked over to where Van was standing. She plopped down on the ground by his feet and motioned him to join her as well.  
  
"What's a... computer?" he said slowly, pronouncing the foreign word with each syllable.  
  
"It's just a machine I use for schoolwork and talking with people on the Internet."  
  
"Internet?"  
  
"Uh, it's like a communications system like phones. Wait, you don't know what phones are. Let's see...I can talk to anyone in the world by using this computer."  
  
"You have that type of access?"  
  
"Anyone does."  
  
There was an awkward silence pause for a few moments. Van observed Hitomi. She wore her hair a bit shorter than he remembered it. The style made her look much older, more mature.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up, but you look really nice tonight," he finally blurted out to break the silence.  
  
She smiled, her face turning a soft shade of rose. "You look the same when I left Gaea."  
  
"Really? It's been two years."  
  
"Maybe its that whole 'you're-what-my-mind-thinks-you-look-like' deal. I don't know what you look like now." She paused for a moment, reflecting on what she had just said. "So what do you look like now?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm taller," he replied.   
  
"Hmmmm... and I bet you're much more stronger," she said, a dreamy look on her face. "And you're wings are a lot bigger, too..." Before she could finish her sentence, she quickly brought her hand to her mouth to cover it.  
  
"So why are you here?" She quickly added to change the subject.  
  
Van blushed to her last remark. "I don't know," he replied, pretending to ignore it. "I've... we've been traveling for colors now to unite people under the Act of Alliance so another thing like with the Zaibach empire will happen again. It's really draining me from energy. I barely can talk to you right now."  
  
"How's Fanelia doing?"  
  
Van smirked, not of happiness but of bitterness. "We had to call off construction for awhile. There was a reign of storms for a couple colors and then we had to go around to other countries for the Alliance... it's going really slow. A lot slower than it should."  
  
"It's been awhile, Van, since we last talked. Three or four months now."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I've been really busy."  
  
"Well, me too. I'm taking some harder courses at school, I do track and cross-country, I work..."  
  
"You work?"  
  
"Yeah! I just shelve books at the library. I really need the money."  
  
If you were with me, Hitomi, you'd never have to work… he thought.  
  
Van began to trace a design on the floor. "I have to go soon."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. "I know. I can feel the connection deteriorating."  
  
"It may be awhile before I can talk to you again. I'm going to be a lot busier."  
  
"Me too. I'm graduating and then off to college. But don't worry, Van. I'll be right here."  
  
Her eyes were still closed, but Van could see a single tear slip down her face. He reached out and gently grazed her cheek with his index finger, wiping the drop away. She seemed so sad, as if she knew something was going to happen. He leaned in, feeling the need to be closer. Did he have the courage to kiss her? He never thought of it before until this moment. He inched closer and closer, only a fragment away from her sweet lips when he felt pulled away. He opened his eyes to see the Mystic Moon in the sky. He sighed.---  
  
That was the last time he had full contact with her. And it ended like that. Neither one telling the other how they felt. I'm so stupid, he thought. I'm never going to see her again.  
  
He opened his eyes, finding his room darkened. Someone had shut the drapery. What time was it?  
  
However, something in the bedroom made him drift away from Hitomi once more. A creaking of the floorboards caught his attention. He struggled to sit up, to see what was making the noise. A wave of nausea swept across as a sudden rush of blood to his brain.  
  
"Who's there?" he cried out.  
  
"MMROWW!" a sleek figure pounced on top of him.  
  
"Merle! That wasn't funny!" he said to the feline female who hugged him with all her strength.  
  
"Lord Van! What happened? I was so worried about you. Celena just told me that you collapsed. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all," he said, forcing out a smile.  
  
Merle studied him, then shook her head. "You're lying. I can always tell when you lie."  
  
"Apparently, anyone can tell when I'm lying," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He looked up at his childhood companion. She had grown so much. No longer was she the playful kitten that he used to tease when they were children. She slimmed out, becoming lean and sleek, like... well... a cat. Her soft auburn hair fell slightly past her shoulders, curling out at the tips. She reminded him of those two cat-girls he fought during the Great War. The ones that loved his brother. Van wished that she would remain the same. But he couldn't. She was now 18 and had to grow up at some point.  
  
"It was Hitomi, wasn't it?" she said, breaking the silence. She stared at him with concerned large, violet eyes.   
  
Van slowly nodded.  
  
"Why don't you talk to her to find out what's wrong?"  
  
Van grew frustrated. "I've tried, but nothing is there." He held his head in his hands. "I've lost her. I've lost her all over. "  
  
Merle could see that she was hurting her friend. She sat up in bed and moved his forelock to see into his eyes. She could see the pain inside of his irises. Giving him a kiss, she crawled off him and snuggled closer to his side. Van placed a hand on top of her.  
  
"Do you remember when I used to sneak in at night and sleep here?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't you wish could be that simple anymore?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She touched his hand gently. "I've met someone, Van."  
  
Van was stunned. Not just about what she said, but the fact that she said no title before his name. He knew this was serious.  
  
"His name is Nehte. We met in Kadmos when I was studying politics a few colors ago." She paused. "He asked me to marry him."  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"Nothing. I wanted to find out what you would say."  
  
"Why did you think I have anything against this?"  
  
"I don't know. You're my best friend. We've been together almost my whole life. Maybe... I don't know."  
  
He didn't say anything for a few moments, pondering on the thought. "I think you should follow your heart," he said, echoing Celena's words.  
  
Merle beamed at him. "Really? Okay, I think I will. Oh, you're going to like him, I know it! He couldn't come tonight, but he's coming in a couple days," she clapped her hands and threw her arms around his neck. "Besides, its not like I'm going to leave Fanelia. I can't… it's my home… thank you so much!"  
  
Van chuckled as he hugged her back. "Really, Merle. I don't run your life, do I? It's completely your own choice."  
  
"I know, but..." she was interrupted by Allen and Celena's voices shouting once again in the hallway outside his door.  
  
"...look at me! I'm Celena! I have a full head of silver hair, but no one tells me about it because it's just a natural feature!" Allen mocked Celena in a high-pitched feminine voice.  
  
"You can't let go of anything, can you, Allen?" Celena snapped as she opened the door, a pitcher of water in her arms. "Merle, I see you found him."  
  
"What was that all about?" Merle whispered into his ear so that the Schezars would not hear her.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Van whispered back, then grinned at Celena. "I'm all better now."  
  
"Really..." she mused as she poured him a glass of water. "Well, then its time for the festivities."  
  
"What!? What time is it?"  
  
"Van, the sun set a hour ago. It's about to begin."  
  
"Crap!"  
  
* * *  
  
He stood on the front balcony, watching the people of Fanelia pour into the castle gates. Many were already celebrating, letting out whoops and exclamations. He noticed some young maidens waving at him, giggling as they did so. He smiled and awkwardly waved back, sending them into hysterics.   
  
"You have the same effect over women as I do, Van," Allen said behind him.  
  
Van smirked. "Not all women." The cool late-fall air nipped at where his skin showed, but he took no notice. Winter would soon come.  
  
Allen softly smiled. "True. That Ashira-girl has been asking about you all night."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing much really. Just seeing where you were all afternoon. She said she needed to discuss something with you." He turned to leave. "Are you coming, Van?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a minute." He watched Allen go, making sure he was truly alone. He clasped the pendant in his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
Hitomi. I don't know if you will be able to hear this. Maybe its for the best. This will help me. You're the most inspirational person I have ever met. And it took me seven years to discover it. Allen knew. Millerna knew. Dryden knew. Even Merle knew, although she made fun of you most of the time. I was stupid and ignorant. I had my mind focused on war and protecting you like a possession so I never saw the real you until that day when everything ended. I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Anyway, I wanted to say this so that I will feel more...relieved. I know you and I are different. Different worlds. Different lives. Hell, even different races. This is so hard for me to say. You made me realize that being different is all right. I hid everything from the world. My life, my secret, my emotions. But you brought everything out. I just wanted to say...thank you, for everything you have done. I wish I could see you like before. You've probably gone on with your life. I think its time I should do so with mine.  
  
* * *  
  
The festival in celebration of the reconstruction of Fanelia was finally underway. The grand courtyard was overflowing with people, eager to have a free dinner, dancing, and playing games. Tables were set up for card playing. Children played in the throne room while their parents enjoyed a nice evening to themselves. As revenge and as a joke, Van sent Palos to deal with the kids.  
  
"No, Sasha! Don't touch that! That's an antique! No Seph, you can't sit there! That's the throne. That's where the King sits! No don't... NO!" The elderly advisor ran from child to child, his face sweating profusely. Van peeked in through the window with Celena and Merle by his sides. They tried to muffle their laughter as two rascals tripped Palos.  
  
"I think I better go help him out," Celena said.  
  
"I'll go too," Merle managed to choke out through her giggles.  
  
Van nodded, watching the two girls join Palos in the Great Hall. Merle pointed at Van in the window, and at the moment that Palos followed her trail to where he was, he quickly ducked. He crawled through the flowerbed, stood up quickly and shook the dirt off of his knees, and walked to where Allen stood by the people dancing around the blazing bonfire. He was speaking to someone strangely familiar...  
  
"My Lady Millerna! You came!" he shouted, jogging across the dance floor. He gave her a quick kiss on the hand. "It's been a long time. You look so different."  
  
"That's because I'm pregnant, you moron," she said with a smile. "Sorry, these things just come out. Mood swings, I guess." She gave him a hug hello. "And look at you! No more 'nobody-mess-with-me' attitude. Your eyes, they're more... cheerful… and happy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She looked at him harder, her dark eyes serious boring into him. "Yeah, you look more at ease."   
  
"Of course he does! He's been under my care," Celena crept up behind Van and interrupted the two.   
  
Millerna crossed her arms. "You just got here!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You can't take credit just for one day! I meant he's been more at ease for awhile now. Ever since Hitomi left..." Millerna stopped. "Oh gods Van, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know talking about her is hard for you..."  
  
"Please Millerna. It's all right. I've lost my contact with her. I've lost everything. But I think we have mutually decided to move on." He leaned against the wall. "I mean, we were only children when we met, right?"  
  
"You were 15. That's hardly childhood. Some royal families are already married at that age." She fingered the golden band about her finger tenderly.  
  
"I know, but it's different between me and her. She's unlike anyone I've ever known."  
  
"My Lord, whom do you speak of?" A soft, gentle voice broke Van's conversation. He whirled around to gaze into deep ocean blue eyes and a sea of shimmering blonde hair.  
  
"Lady Ashira! Hello! How are you?" Van stumbled.  
  
"Quite fine. I am having a splendid time here," she said, her eyes never leaving his face. "I didn't mean to intrude, but whom were you speaking of?"  
  
"No one," Van quickly said as Millerna and Celena both voiced "Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi? That girl from the Mystic Moon? The one that saved us?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Van felt intoxicated. Her perfume didn't seem strong, but he suddenly felt a wave of emotions come over… almost a feel of desire. Her scent had a particular blend of fragrance, almost artificial.   
  
"Is it all right if I speak to His Majesty in privacy?" Ashira's eyes shifted to the two young women huddling behind Van, a subtle glare of sinister escaping the sapphires.  
  
"Yes, its fine."   
  
"But Van…"  
  
He turned to his friends and mouthed: Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashira led Van to an empty room inside the palace, away from all the partygoers. He followed obediently, never questioning where they were going nor for what purpose. He could still hear the music playing upbeat tunes on drums.  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lord, to take you away from your party, but I needed to speak to you where no ears but yours could hear me."  
  
"That's all right. What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
Ashira shook her head and paused, gathering her strength. "My Lord, I know what you are."  
  
Van crossed his arms in front of his chest, confused and troubled. "What I am? What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed. "I know that this isn't an appropriate subject or anything since I just met you…" she began. "But I've been searching for you for awhile now…"  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lady, but I don't really know…" Van started to say.  
  
"You know what clouds smell like because you can go up and touch them. You know the different feel of winds against your skin…"  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"I know you are a descendant of Atlantis, a Draconian."  
  
He tried to remain cool. "And how do you know all this?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She took a large gulp of breath. "Because I'm one too." At that moment, she let out her hidden wings, snow white feathers floating to the floor.  
  
"How is this possible? I was supposed to be the last," Van stared at her, perplexed.  
  
"That's what I thought, too," Ashira smiled at him awkwardly, her wings slowly surrounding her body as if to hide her away. "My father was married to a Draconian and they had me. She died during childbirth, so my father has taken care of me ever since. Then, seven years ago, he was one of the soldiers on the battlefield during the final part of the Great War, and he saw a young winged man flying towards Zaibach. He knew that if there was someone else like me… that I would be happy." She paused, turning around. "I've spent seven years looking for you."  
  
Van held the trembling girl close to him. She turned to face him and dug her face into his shoulder. "It's nice to meet someone who knows all the pain I've gone through my life. Hiding secrets, not knowing if there's someone else out there in the world like you."  
  
He didn't know what to do. This young woman is just like me, cursed with a terrible misfortune. She held him so tightly, trembling slightly in the cool night air. Furthermore, he felt strange about her. Not like with Hitomi. When he held Hitomi, he felt energy surge through his body, while this felt calm and relaxed. This seemed so false.  
  
Ashira hid her face even more into his chest, trying not to smile as much. This is going perfectly, she thought. Soon, he'll be mine.  
  
Van felt as if he were sinking into a hole. He lost all resistance, all power. He felt helpless, as though he were under her control. What is this? I am not myself. There is something else. Something that I forgot. Why can't I remember anymore?  
  
A flash entered his mind instantly. So bright. So intense. But in the light, he could see the outline of a feminine body, her green eyes staring into his.  
  
Hitomi!  
  
The burning of the pendant made him snap out of his defenselessness and reverie. It glowed angrily, almost blinding him. Ashira backed up, her wings disappearing as she put her hands in front of her eyes to shield them.   
  
He grasped the stone, holding it tightly in his palm. "It's her! I know it!" He glanced out the window to see a familiar beam of intense light descending outside the city walls. He raced out the door, leaving Ashira alone in the room.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed, her eyes glaring at the single silhouette falling in the light. "She's back."  
  
* * *  
to be continued...  
  
Quick bits of info if you would like to know. I saw Moulin Rouge on Friday. Music rocks. Anyhoo, this chapter is titled after my fav song "Come What May". Ewan McGregor's voice is so amazing! Ashira's name comes from The Prince of Egypt soundtrack. I don't remember what song it is, but its during a Hebrew chant. It translates to "I will sing." It has nothing to do with the plot but I thought it was a nice name. Let's see, anything else? Remember the whole Chapter 1 and 2 and Chapter 3 and 4 going together? Yeah, so we will pick up with Hitomi where we left off with her. Then Chapter 5, it will be normal. But like I said, there are going to be so many chapters. *sigh* so much work for jigglykat to do and so little time! Ok, byebye for now. 


	4. Before Night Falls

Date. 06.09.2001  
Time. 7.56 pm  
Chapter 4  
  
Copyright. I do not own The Vision of Escaflowne nor all its characters. I want Van though.  
  
Author Notes. So sorry its taken so long to get out the next chapter. I've been so busy w/ end of the year stuff. I finally have a weekend to just myself. My graduation presents so far have been money so I'm going out and buying the remaining tapes of the series that I don't have yet. I have three and the movie. And I now own all 5 soundtracks. So good! So if you need questions about songs, I have them all! Woo hoo! I'm going to re-do the last scene in chapter 3 because I thought it sucked. Its supposed to be so much longer than it is. But I can't find the disk I saved it on so I'll do it later. Anyhoo, on with the show!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 4. Before Night Falls  
  
* * *  
  
The steaming water trickled down her back as Hitomi slouched in the shower stall. No one ever took showers in the locker rooms anymore; most went back to their apartments because it seemed healthier. However, she did not want to travel back to her dorm feeling so dirty and disgusting. She sat on the slippery tiled floor and held her head in her hands, reflecting on the race she just had.  
  
---"Kanzaki! What the hell happened out there!? You gained two minutes on your time!" her coach yelled at her once she crossed the finish line, gasping for air.  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to tell him. Should she explain that she has mind-splitting visions from another world that no one could see for it was shrouded in magic? Or should she just lie to him?  
  
"I don't know, sir. I felt light-headed and faint." She looked at her feet. "It must have been something I ate."  
  
"You need to take better care of your body. You're a runner. You know these things."  
  
"I know, sir. I'm sorry."---  
  
But why had she seen those devastating visions? She hadn't received any premonitions for years, and then this one came. Was Gaea in trouble? Was Van in danger? She wished she was still linked with him, so that she could know why she saw his world's destruction. She rubbed her shoulders, sighing in discomfort. Lately, her upper back ached after every meet. Her coach said it was probably the stress building up from school and all the running. She sighed loudly.  
  
"Dreamer, are you in here?" a voice echoed in the empty locker room.   
  
Hitomi turned the shower knob and shut off the water. Her stall was overflowing with steam as she sat up. "Hey, Naoko. Can you hand me my towel?"  
  
A large, white cotton towel flew over the door. "Is anything wrong? Your coach was outside saying you had a lousy race. I told him to shut up and mind his own damn business that you were sick and still ran. That shut him up."  
  
Hitomi semi-listened to her friend as she dried herself. "...and your friend, Yukari called from America. She just wanted to check up on you. She said the baby is doing fine and she and Amano want you to visit someday."  
  
"Uh huh," Hitomi wrapped the towel around her body and walked out. "Thanks, Naoko," She gasped at the sight of her roommate. "My God, what did you do to your hair?"  
  
Naoko fluffed up her now layered jet-black hair with bright red tips. "You like? Its for my costume. I was having some fun today."  
  
"Oh, the party. I forgot."  
  
"Are you still up for it? I brought you your costume."  
  
"Yeah. So we're going straight there then?"  
  
"I hope that's okay. Was there anything you needed at home?"  
  
"Well, just in case I didn't like what you chose for me, I could change."  
  
Naoko snorted. "Dreamer! You're so silly! I know you'll like what I got you. I spent all afternoon looking for it." She pulled down the zipper on the garment bag hanging on one of the lockers, revealing a sparkling, red-sequined short dress.  
  
"Naoko! There's no way I'm wearing that!"  
  
"Silly, that's for me. This is yours." She removed the dress and pulled out a simple white gown with doves' wings attached. "I'm the devil. You're the angel."  
  
Hitomi stared at the white costume. Silver cords crossed in the front, holding the wings in place on the back. The skirt was long; it would probably drag behind her. "Its pretty," she finally said. "What possess you to get this for me?"  
  
"Well, for my Shakespeare class, we were supposed to read Romeo and Juliet. I said 'screw that' and went to Blockbuster* and rented a movie. I got the more 'modern' version cuz I like that Leonardo-fellow. Anyway, Juliet totally reminded me of you and that's what she wore in the movie. And..." she pulled out a dark-brown wig. "...this is for you as well."  
  
"A wig?"  
  
"I've never seen you with long hair. It's always been short."  
  
"And I like it that way."  
  
"C'mon. Halloween is the one night out of the entire year that you can dress wild and totally express yourself. It's time for change, Hitomi."  
  
"All right," she sighed, pulling the gown over head.  
  
* * *  
  
Music blasted out the front door as Naoko and Hitomi pulled up to the residential house. People dressed as murder victims, nuns, gorillas, and other insane costumes ran across the yard with water guns. Others sat on the steps drinking and laughing.   
  
Here goes nothing, Hitomi thought as she walked up the front steps behind her friend. Naoko wore flashing devil horns along to complete her costume with red glitter over her eyelids. Hitomi carefully rubbed her eye, afraid she would smudge the silver eye shadow and glitter on her face. Naoko went crazy, applying the powder all over her arms and chest.   
  
She peaked into the room, observing the dancing people. The music dulled her hearing senses, but she could her Naoko telling her to follow her into the back. She grabbed her hand, trying not to lose her in the crowd.   
  
"Naoko, babe! I'm so glad you made it!" A young man dressed up as a diva kissed Naoko on the cheek. "Wow! You look great!"  
  
"Thanks! So do you!" she turned around. "This is my roommate, Hitomi."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. Naoko talks all about you." He handed her a drink.  
  
"No, thanks. I don't really drink," she refused, remembering a certain night when she first tried wine.   
  
"We really need to talk, hon," Naoko grabbed the man's hand, showing his bright pink fingernails. "Hitomi, you'll be okay for about ten minutes, right?"  
  
"Uh, sure," she said as she watched the two walk away. She wandered around the house, looking for people she actually knew. But no one looked familiar, especially in their costumes.  
  
"Hitomi?"   
  
She whirled around, staring at a knight dressed in tin armor. He pulled off his mask, to which Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Shinji! I'm so glad I actually know someone here."  
  
"You look wonderful. I like the wings."  
  
"Oh, me too." She felt awkward around him, not like any other male friends that she had. Could it be because I like him?   
  
He cleared a spot on the sofa and beckoned her to sit down with him. "We never get a chance to talk," he said. "Let's start."  
  
Hitomi sat next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.  
  
"You," he said, grinning. "What's your major?"  
  
She stared at him for moment, consolidating on the question. "I don't know," she said finally. "I thought I wanted to go into psychology, but after taking the classes, I find its really boring."  
  
"So what do you want to go into?"   
  
"Hmmmm. Something exciting. I want to help out others. I like working with people. What about you?"  
  
He smiled. "Psychology. Maybe its not as boring to some people as it is to others."  
  
She flushed. "Sorry. Open mouth, insert foot, huh?"  
  
"Nah, its all right. Besides, I know exactly how you feel. I was studying to get into medical school and be like a pediatrician. But then I changed it because the field didn't interest me anymore." The vibrant beat of the dance music flowed into a soft, old slow song.  
  
"Do you want to go dance with me?" he held out his hand.  
  
"Okay." He lured her out to the dance floor. Finding a spot, he pulled her in closer to his body. Hitomi could feel the heat as she blushed. She encircled her arms around his neck and stared over his shoulder. He smelled nice, not doused heavily in cologne, but having a unique scent. His hands wrapped around her slender waist, being careful not hit the wings.  
  
"I'm really glad you came. I've always wanted to talk to you in class but I never had the guts," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Really? That's the same with me!" He stepped on her toes. She tried not to show the pain, but Shinji saw her wince.   
  
"Crap, I'm really sorry. I'm not a very good dancer," he frowned.  
  
"That's okay, I'm not very good either," she giggled. The song ended, and a new, techno-beat song began to play, drawing more people onto the floor. Lights began to flash harder and the pulsing rhythm flowed throughout her mind. She began to sway as her feet lost their balance.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you all right?" Naoko grabbed her hand as she slumped to her knees. Shinji and another young man, most likely Naoko's "date" stood above, looking down at her.  
  
"I'm all right, I just have a headache," she forced a smile.  
  
"C'mon, Dreamer, let's find you a place to lie down."  
  
* * *  
  
"Really, you guys, I'm fine," Hitomi pouted as she lay on a wide bed upstairs. She tried sitting up, but Naoko pushed her back down.   
  
"Relax, sweetie. Just take it easy for a second," she said. Shinji walked into the room, carrying water and pills.  
  
"You guys can go on down, I'll stay with her," he declared as he handed her the glass.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered as she forced down the aspirin.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few, Dreamer," Naoko gave her a quick grin of reassurance and then stepped out of the bedroom with the other man.   
  
"Why does she call you 'Dreamer'?" Shinji asked as soon as she left. Hitomi noticed that he had removed the armor of his costume and sat in a plain T-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Oh, it's just a nickname she gave me. She caught me staring off into the clouds one day and started calling me that."  
  
"Do you always day-dream?" he asked softly.  
  
She pondered on the question. "Not as much anymore. See, I used to have this friend. I met him a few years ago and we got this...connection, I guess. We used to talk all the time. But after awhile, things started to die down and we stopped talking." She paused. "I guess I stopped dreaming as well."  
  
"You never stop dreaming, Hitomi," Shinji said, staring into her olive green eyes. "You may not know it, but you still dream. Your mind still desires and wishes, even when your are asleep, so technically, those are dreams."  
  
"Maybe you're right," she mumbled. "Thanks."  
  
Shinji stared at her hard, boring holes with his own eyes. Hitomi tried to hide her amusement. He leaned in and kissed her. Surprised, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, tasting the nasty alcohol on his breath. She put her hand behind his neck as he put his around her back. His other hand began to slide up her leg, lifting up the dress. She pulled her head back.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.  
  
"What, this isn't what you wanted?" he said, his voice was subtly annoyed.  
  
"No," she said, confused. "You're nice and all, but we just met."  
  
"You were completely asking for me!" he cried in anger. He leaned in once more and kissed her mouth, this time harder and biting her lip. Hitomi moaned in pain, his body pinning hers to the bed so she was unable to move. She panicked, only able to do one thing in her defense.  
  
She kneed him hard in the crotch.  
  
Shinji rolled off the bed, howling. She slid her dress down and stomped on him as she left. "Jerk," she muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Her eyes scanned the crowd, trying to recognize her friend's hair. She spotted her in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by three men.   
  
"Naoko, I'm leaving!" she shouted at her.  
  
"What!? So soon!?" she yelled back.  
  
"It's all right! You can stay! I can find my own way back."  
  
"Are you sure, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Hitomi lied. She didn't want to tell her friend anything at this moment. Why should she ruin her fun? "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye!"   
  
Hitomi ran out the front door, careful not to trip on the passed out pair of space people on the steps. She removed her shoes and hiked up her dress, trying not to destroy it.  
  
The night was still young. She could see some trick-or-treaters out and about the neighborhood. It must be around ten, she thought, sad that she didn't have her trusty watch on her wrist. She placed it into her duffel bag, which she had left in Naoko's car. Along with everything else. Naoko can give it to me tomorrow.  
  
Her head spun with a sudden violent wave of nausea. She grabbed the street light for support. What's wrong? Is this another attack like on the floor? Her mind flashed to the pills that Shinji had given to her for her headache. She could see them plainly; no letters upon them advertising the company. They must be like those date-rape pills, she realized in horror. She mentally slapped herself. How could she be so stupid not to check?  
  
"Hitomi..." a voice called her from behind. She whirled around, seeing Shinji slowly stalking her.  
  
"What have you done to me?!" she cried, slipping down to the cold pavement. She was too weak, unable to do fight back as he leaned down on top of her. He stared at her with cold eyes.  
  
"You see, Hitomi, I have dreams about you," he said with a twisted smile. "But you never fought me off." He dragged her to the dark playground so that the light could not give them away. He settled her down and began to unbutton his pants.  
  
"Please...please don't do this," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. He ignored her and lied on top of her, beginning to kiss her harshly. She tried to resist, but the effects of the pill began to take place. She knew she would slip unconscious at any moment  
  
please god, i want to be in my home, my own bed. please, please take me home!!!  
  
She had always been astonished at how quickly and silently that mysterious light came down from the heavens. Her mind, although heavily drugged, recognized the soft touch and comfort that it gave her. She didn't noticed that Shinji had been blasted with so much force that he flew about 20 feet away from her. She could feel the gravity drawing her upwards, floating up to the clouds. But she slipped unconscious before she could actually see Gaea.  
  
* * *  
  
The blazing bonfire danced joyously, consuming the wood that fed it. Celena stared at it, fascinated by its movements. Fire is amazing, she thought. Its so beautiful, but deadly.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a thin beam of light hitting the ground outside the city's walls. She stood up from her chair, gazing at the brightness. Her sharp eyes could see a figure falling to the ground inside the beam. Funny, that's a lot like the beam that Van was telling me about...  
  
"My gods," Allen whispered behind her. "Could it be her?"   
  
Merle crept up behind the Schezars. "We have to go tell Lord Van."  
  
Celena heard the faint neighing of a horse and saw a dark-haired man climb into the saddle. "Uh, it's a bit late for that," she said, pointing to the young king.  
  
"C'mon, let's go after him," Allen yelled, running to the stables, Merle and Celena following shortly behind him.   
  
* * *  
  
"Damn you, you stupid beast! Can't you go faster!?" he growled at his steed. The horse panted, not used to the sudden galloping through the empty streets of the city. He raced down the cobblestone steps and continued along the main road.  
  
"Open the gates! Open the gates!" he shouted at the watchtower guards. They quickly obeyed, parting the heavy gates a crack so that he may squeeze through. Van wished that he could transfer the energy radiated from his wings to the horse. Could it possibly be her? Is she all right? Or could it be another person from the Mystic Moon?  
  
The beam of light ceased and resigned back into the clouds. A figure lay on the ground before him, someone dressed in white. He pulled the reins of the horse to a halt, then jumped off, running the rest of the way. He reached the girl and rolled her over. It was Hitomi, he sighed, relieved. She was unconscious, her breathing was deep. He held her closer.   
  
"Hitomi? Can you hear me?" Nothing. She was out cold. Her willowy dress rippled in the cool mountain breeze. She shivered in her sleep. Van held her closer to his body.  
  
"Gods, its her!" Allen's voice said. Van saw the Knight of Caeli appear, riding one horse and Celena and Merle riding another.  
  
"She's been drugged with a sleeping potion," he informed the others. "And I think she's been in a fight or something. Look at how dirty her dress is."  
  
"C'mon, let's take her back to the castle. Millerna can take a look at her," Celena said, her eyes filled with shock. Merle nodded.  
  
Van picked Hitomi up in his arms and mounted his horse with some difficulty. The cadence of the horse's footsteps made Hitomi snuggle closer to him. "Van..." she sighed softly. He looked down at her, startled that his name escaped her lips. He smiled, drew her into him, and rode back to his palace.  
  
* * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
Okay, I KNOW that I will have to come back and re-do a couple of these chapters. I am so tired that it just isn't coming out right. Man, I hate it when that happens. I'll announce if I changed them or what. I don't know when the next one is coming out, I have a lot to do. Maybe in two weeks. I don't know. But for those V/H fans, oh my heck, you guys are going to love what I have in store. *snortsnort* thanks again for the reviews!  
-jigglykat  



	5. Written in the Stars

Date. 06.20.2001  
Time. 7.11 pm  
Music. Aida soundtrack  
Chapter 5  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note. I'm so sorry everyone that it's taken me so long to update and everything. I had my graduation and I vacationed to Utah. My cousin and her friends made the best Esca music video I have ever seen. Hats off, lse! And then I got my wisdom teeth pulled. Ouch. But that was yesterday, so I'm doing pretty well. For my grad present, I got myself the rest of the series. So now I have the entire series, the soundtracks, and the movie. Pretty snazzy. Anyhoo, here we go!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 5. Written in the Stars  
  
* * *  
  
The resounding stomping of feet upon the hardwood floors aroused Sekhmet from an early retirement to his quarters. He didn't stir, only remained lying on his bed. The door slammed shut, and the pounding drew closer to him. He smiled, waiting to hear the news of their successful "seduction" of the king.  
  
"Get up, Sekhmet, we have work to do!" Ashira's shrill voice screamed at him. He looked upon her face as he rose out of bed. Her once-bright blue eyes were red and puffy due to excessive amounts of tears flowing from them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked sternly. This was like Ashira, ruin the thought-out plans by one single act of inaccuracy.  
  
"It didn't work at all. I showed him my wings and he was shocked that I knew he was one too, and then he hugged me. The perfume worked perfectly. I knew he was going to be mine, and then...and..." she struggled with her anger and tried to force out the words. "...that whore from the Mystic Moon returned and he ran after her."  
  
"You mean...the one from the stories?" Ashira nodded. "Well, why are you crying then?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "He and I...we're the same. We have the same kind of blood running through our veins. But he didn't look at me as...as someone like him. It was more like I scared him or something."  
  
"You're half-Draconian. Of course, you're going to frighten others. Your people destroyed Atlantis," Sekhmet said apathetically.  
  
"That wasn't me! That was my ancestors' fault!" she cried annoyed.   
  
"Well, where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know. He ran out of here before I could say anything to him. Why?"  
  
"Maybe we can work it out so that you don't need to become queen to take his pendant away."  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi felt at peace. She hadn't slept for weeks and finally she had comfort and solitude. Was it the light? That shaft of energy had a protective essence, as though Hitomi were its child. She felt safe within the walls of the unearthly force as she traveled.  
  
She sat in a softly lit white room. A hospital room? Could someone had found me and rushed me here? The light never came for me? No, wait... it wasn't a room. There weren't any boundaries signifying that she was closed in. Just a plain chair in the middle of this...plane of existence. I know I'm not awake. This can't be real.   
  
but it is, hitomi...  
  
Her eyes lifted at the sound of her name. A soft, singsong voice filled her mind, almost like a whisper of a spring breeze. Who said that? No one else is here!  
  
but i am...  
  
She gasped, confused. "Who are you?" she cried out into the nothingness.  
  
i can't tell you yet, child...  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
you know where you are...  
  
"Gaea?"  
  
yes...  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, trying to fabricate her confused thoughts. So I've returned to Gaea. Back to the war-ridden planet.  
  
it doesn't have to be that way, hitomi...  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
save us, child. save us all. you have the power for everlasting peace... And, as easily the soft voice drifted into her mind, it left just the same. Hitomi closed her eyes, feeling herself float towards consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
The first morning birds had not begun to chirp their sweet song as Hitomi stirred from her sleep. She lifted her heavy eyelids, tired and exhausted. This must be the effects of those damn pills, she thought. I'm such a fool.  
  
Her olive eyes were still blurry as she struggled to recognize the room she resided in. She couldn't move her head without the horrible rush of blood running to her brain. She stared at the foreign ceiling, focusing on the details. It looks...rustic. Not smooth nor flat. And the smells began to fill her nose, each one unfamiliar until...  
  
Wait, I know that one. I remember it from so long ago. Flowers, pollen, wild grass, wind...that's the scent of a field. That's the scent of...  
  
She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain screaming inside of her. Callused fingers gently held her right hand. A darkened sleeping figure sat hunched over by her side, sitting on a chair while leaning on the bed she slept in. His raven hair seemed to be a little longer and wilder than she remembered it, but she recognized him within a heartbeat. Van.  
  
Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable. Everything had changed around her, not the planet she once recalled from her dreams and memories. Van, too, had grown over time. No longer a scrawny boy with un-kept hair, but a taller, more muscular man with...un-kept hair. But she couldn't see his face, buried deep into his arm.   
  
Should I wake him? He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She smiled as she gently traced his fingers with her own, barely touching. God, how she had missed him.   
  
His index finger twitched, longing for her sweet touch. He slowly lifted his heavy head, only to see her cheerful eyes staring back at him. More alert, he bolted straight in his chair, which only made her giggle.   
  
There was a lengthy, awkward moment of silence. They stared at each other, observing the other's changes over the years of absence. Van's eyes were full of wisdom, no doubt with all the knowledge he has learned as king. However, they did still have that wild gaze, that longing look of adventure.   
  
Van gaped at Hitomi, barely recognizing the beautiful young woman before him. Her olive green eyes flashed at him, almost smiling through them. She was no longer the tomboy he remembered her being all those years ago. Her slender body dressed in that white gown revealed her subtle curves. But something threw him off.  
  
"Your hair got long," he blurted out, breaking the silence.  
  
Hitomi's hand automatically rose to her head. "Huh?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Your...uh...hair grew a lot. It's longer," he touched the ends of her hair, pointing to what he meant.   
  
"Oh, no. It's just a wig, Van." She pulled out the pins binding the wig to her real hair, and quickly slipped it off. "See?"  
  
"Oh," he said, embarrassed by his stupidity. He watched as she removed the white wings attached the back of her dress and threw them aside. "What were they for?" he asked.  
  
"I went to a Halloween party last night with my roommate..." she stopped, realizing that Van had no idea what "Halloween" meant. "Halloween is a holiday where kids can dress up in costumes and go around asking for candy while adults go to parties."  
  
"Kind of like a masquerade?" he said, trying to sound as if he understood.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." She shook her head, the shock of her return not yet sinking in. "How did I get here? I don't think I wished it. Plus, I don't have the pendant so I couldn't have."  
  
Van's hand reached for the salmon stone around his neck. Hitomi smiled. "You still have it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought maybe you forgot me or something."  
  
"How could I forget you, Hitomi? I think about you every night."  
  
Her cheeks flushed. "I think about you, too, Van." She entangled her fingers into his.  
  
He stood up out of his chair. "Well, you've traveled a long ways? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he said, an eager tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm a little hungry, if that's all right," she said softly. She struggled to stand, but fell back into the soft deep bed. "Oops!" she cried.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he said, reaching for her slender arm. She managed to rise to her feet, but was unable to walk under her own power. She leaned against Van for support. He could smell her hair, a faint scent of spring flowers. He shook his head. "Let's go down to the kitchen. I bet I can find you something down there."  
  
* * *  
  
Merle lounged across the deep burgundy bench, front arms crossed with her tail twitching as she watched Kyia cooking the beef stew. The aroma filled her nostrils with a heavenly scent.  
  
"I thought you said you were horrible at cooking, Ky?" she purred, a hint of annoyance in her high-pitched voice. She hated it when people lied.  
  
"It's cooking under pressure that screws me up. I can cook normally, Merle," she grinned at her childhood friend. Finally, someone her own age has returned to the castle. She and Merle used to play together when Lord Van had to attend to royal matters.   
  
"Well, is it almost done? I'm famished!" Merle meowed loudly. Her ears perked up as she listened to bickering in the halls heading in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Heads up, Ky. We're having company," she warned.   
  
"...and I say leave them alone. I bet they're both really tired. Let them come down at their own time!" Celena protested as she opened the swinging doors. Allen stomped in behind her.  
  
"So have they come down yet?" he asked Merle, ignoring Celena's glaring at him.  
  
"Not yet," she answered, calmly sipping her vino.  
  
"Who?" Ky questioned loudly, not realizing her stature as a servant versus a knight, his sister, and the assistant to the King.  
  
"Van and Hitomi," Merle replied.  
  
"He knows we have a meeting with Lord Sekhmet this morning," Allen said, grinding his teeth. "And something tells me that Sekhmet is not the type of person to keep waiting."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be down soon."  
  
"I say, leave them alone," Celena broke in. "He hasn't seen her for seven years. They deserve time together."  
  
"Wait a minute, do you mean the girl from the Mystic Moon?" Ky asked. "The one that ended the reign of Zaibach?"  
  
"I did no such thing," a clear voice rang throughout the kitchen. Ky whirled around to see Lord Van half-carrying a young woman dressed in a white gown.  
  
"HITOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Merle shouted with glee, jumping off her bench and launching herself at the girl, knocking her down.   
  
"Merle? Oh my God, you look so good!" Hitomi said, half-crying and half-laughing. Allen and Celena walked over to where the two friends hugged, leaving Ky standing agape and openmouthed.  
  
"Welcome back, Hitomi," Allen said, helping her to her feet. "I always knew you would return someday," he added, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Van could feel his jealousy slowly rising within.   
  
"Ahem!" someone cleared her throat from behind Allen. "Oh, right. Hitomi, this is my sister, Celena," he gestured to her.   
  
"It's really nice to put a name to face, Hitomi," she said kindly, shaking her hand. "I have heard so much from these two idiots about you that I felt like I already knew you."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Hitomi said, blushing. "I never knew I would be made into such a celebrity." She felt lightheaded. Van sensed it and rushed to her side. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"So, how long are you here until?" Celena asked.  
  
Hitomi didn't answer as quickly as Van hoped she would. He wanted to hear the single word escape from her lips: Never.  
  
"I don't know," she finally replied.   
  
Allen stared at the two young people holding each other. "Van, remember. We have that meeting with that Sekhmet-fellow in a few minutes so we better get going."  
  
"I think Sekhmet can wait awhile," Van said absentmindedly, entwining his fingers into Hitomi's. She looked down and smiled.  
  
"Really, Van, I'll be okay," she said. "I can relax, or talk to Merle and Celena, or whatever. There's no need to put off royal matters just because I'm here."  
  
He looked into her eyes, deeper down inside her. She sensed him within, knowing he was searching her for a reason why he should stay with her. She held her ground and stared back. He gave up in defeat and sighed.  
  
"All right, Allen," he said. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"C'mon, Hitomi," Celena grabbed her hand. "Let's get you out of those dirty clothes. I bet you can fit into my dresses."  
  
"Ky! Come with us!" Merle cried. "You can help, too."  
  
Hitomi's vision never left Van's sight. She watched him leave as she was pulled out of the opposite end of the kitchen. Why do I need him so much? By my side? she thought to herself as they disappeared down the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it, what's keeping him?" Sekhmet growled under his breath. Ashira stood by his side, frantically tapping her foot. She sprayed the perfume all over her frail body.  
  
"Quit that, Ashira, that stuff is intoxicating!" he snapped at her. She glared angrily at him as she hid the vial in her sleeve. He hushed her up as he heard footsteps sounding their way to the council room.  
  
"My Lord, I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting," Van forced out of his mouth. "And My Lady, will you forgive me on leaving you in such haste last night?"  
  
Ashira curtsied and nodded. "I understand that you had pressing matters to attend to."  
  
"Come! Let us explain our proposal inside, shall we, My Lord?" Sekhmet gestured to the empty council room.  
  
As Allen walked into the vast round meeting room, he picked out a particular fragrance from the air. I can' t place my finger on it, but I know I've smelled that before...  
  
"Now," Sekhmet boasted as he sat upon the large wooden chairs at the opposite end of the table. "I wish to tell you my proposition for you."  
  
"Please proceed," Van said, already quite tired of the old man talking. However, each time he glanced at Ashira, his blood boiled. What was this? he thought. I've never reacted like this to Hitomi. Could it be that there's nothing there between me and her?  
  
"As you already know, so I'm told," Sekhmet began. "My daughter and you have similar...qualities...that few people carry in their blood. She has taken quite a liking towards you and I can see that you enjoy her company as well. And since you are at the prime for marriage..."  
  
"Excuse me? Is this supposed to be a marriage proposal?" Van interrupted.   
  
"Well, yes, it is only appropriate for the last remaining Draconians to be together."  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"My Lord, I am giving you the chance to marry my only daughter. I need to ensure that she will be taken care of once I have passed on to the next life. I am also offering the use of my army..."  
  
Van grew angry with the man. "I am sorry, but I had no intention of marrying your daughter, Draconian or not. Perhaps yesterday I may have taken a chance, but there are new consequences."   
  
"Then is that your final answer, My Lord?" Sekhmet glowered at Van.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice. I wanted a peaceful conjunction between our countries but I am forced for a dominant takeover of this country."  
  
"You can't be serious, My Lord," Allen spoke up. "Just because Van won't marry her?"  
  
Sekhmet nodded. He rose from his seat, Ashira following his gesture. "I am giving you until tomorrow to make up your mind, Lord Van." He said as the doors slammed shut.  
  
"Damn it!" Van shouted as he pounded his fist on the ancient council table. He held his head in his hands.  
  
"Ashira's half-Draconian?" Allen asked.  
  
"Yes. She told me last night just before Hitomi arrived."  
  
"This makes it worse."  
  
Van lifted his head. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I think Ashira and Sekhmet have been playing you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I walked in here, I smelled this unique odor that no one else seemed to notice. Especially you. I assume you know what I'm speaking of?"  
  
Van shook his head. "I didn't smell anything."  
  
"My father was obsessed with finding Atlantis. I used to believe that he always would when I was just a lad, watching him read journals and books about the Atlanteans. Anyhow, I remember him trying to brew a potion that could stimulate the blood of a Draconian, making him feeling burning hot and short-tempered."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I recognized the aroma from the one that my father made! I don't think they wanted you to say yes to the proposal. It's almost as if they were after something else."  
  
"What are they after then?"  
  
Allen pondered for a moment. "I don't know, but I think it will come into light soon. Maybe we should put the people on alert for an attack."  
  
"Of course he had to choose the opportune moment when Fanelia's army isn't at full strength."  
  
"Maybe it was planned like that."  
  
Van stood up. "I don't want to think of this anymore. I'm going to find Hitomi."  
  
Allen blocked his way out of the council room. "What did you mean about 'other consequences'?"   
  
Van said nothing.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to ask Hitomi to stay here, are you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're being too arrogant, Van! Remember, she could go home at anytime. She came here on accident. She's not from Gaea."  
  
"I know that!" Van snapped at him. "But I ache without her. I can't stand to see her go again."  
  
"Look, I adore Hitomi. But you have to think what is best for her."  
  
Van stared out the stained glass window to see his angel sitting happily on an outdoor bench overlooking a pond littered with lilies.   
  
"We'll see," he said flatly.  
  
* * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes. This chapter's title comes from the Aida soundtrack. I luv this soundtrack. I really wish I could go see it when I visit my grandmama in New York but I'm seeing the Lion King instead. Not that I'm complaining. Has anyone ever noticed that you could totally do a Romeo and Juliet/Escaflowne crossover? Ok, my painkillers are starting. I gotta go. Byebye.  



	6. The End of Innocence

Date. 06.22.2001  
Time. 3.15 pm  
Music. Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat  
Chapter 6  
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or its characters, just all the ones that I created...so no touchie!  
  
Author's Note. Whew! This chapter just dragged on and on. It originally was going to be two but I couldn't find a nice stopping place so I kept going and going. I have a couple more chapters to do before I go off traveling the world...or rather just New York and Arizona. Oh well. But I will remind you that I have a whole lot of plans for my little story. It's going to take me quite awhile to finish it so hang in there. For all those reviewers that wrote something more than once...*sigh* you guys are my heroes, my inspirations to keep going! I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you! Now enjoy this while I enjoy some Coldstone mint ice cream with hot fudge since my teeth still hurt. Bye for now!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 6. The End of Innocence   
  
* * *  
  
Tiny white blossoms drifted through the air as a gentle breeze landed upon the five young women as they sat by the fishpond. Hitomi, dressed in one of Celena's gowns that she had brought, was the center of attention for the others. She hadn't remembered a time before where others were so interested in her life. But Millerna, Celena, and Merle ceased with their questions: How did you get back? What have you been up to these past years? Are you here for good? That other girl, Kyia, the one that was friends with Merle, sat quietly.  
  
"Well, Princess Millerna," Hitomi spoke up. "How long have you been pregnant? You're absolutely radiant!"  
  
"It's 'Queen' now, Hitomi," Millerna corrected her as she placed a hand on her bulging belly. "And it's been about seven colors now."  
  
"Queen?! When did this happen?"   
  
Millerna chuckled. "A lot of things have happened since you went back to the Mystic Moon, you silly girl." She let out a sigh. "Father died a few years after you left. And since Eries had not been betrothed and I had, it was in the country's best interest that I should re-marry Dryden and become Queen. At that point, we reconciled and ended up falling in love anyhow."  
  
"So is this your first child, then?"  
  
Millerna smiled. "Yep," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Do you know what it is yet? Boy or girl?" Hitomi felt so happy for her friend.  
  
Merle stared at her, confused. "You don't know what you have until it's born," she said. "Why? Do you know the gender before the baby comes out on the Mystic Moon?"  
  
Hitomi felt embarrassed. "Well, yeah. We use these machines called ultrasounds that let doctors see into the woman to determine the sex."  
  
Millerna sounded the foreign word around her tongue. "Ultrasound?"  
  
"What other things are there on the Mystic Moon?" Kyia piped up.  
  
A relief of tension left Hitomi's body. She sensed comfort once that silent girl began to speak. "What do you want to know?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Is it really cursed like everyone says it is?" Kyia's eyes were wide in anticipation.  
  
Hitomi smiled and shook her head. "No, that's just a myth."   
  
"But my mother used to tell me stories about silver ships that flew through the sky like leviships, but no stones aided them in flight. They just flew by themselves."  
  
"Oh, you must mean airplanes. Nah, that's just one kind of transportation that we use." Hitomi reflected on the young servant's words. How would she know about airplanes?  
  
"What other kinds of transportation are there?" Celena asked.  
  
"Let's see...there's cars, boats, bikes, space shuttles..."  
  
"Space shuttles?"  
  
"Yeah, for space travel."  
  
"YOU'VE been beyond the boundaries?"  
  
"Well, not me personally. But the Americans have landed on the moon about 30 years ago or so." She gestured to the smaller, silver disc as she spoke of it.  
  
The others gazed, following her direction. A soft murmur left their lips in awe. Hitomi secretly smiled to herself. She found it amazing that remarkable feats that were no longer an everyday discussion topic like the moon landing was still astonishing to these women.   
  
"What has Hitomi done now?" a deep voice broke the solitude. Hitomi whirled around to see Allen and Van walking over to the fishpond.   
  
"Good morning, Allen," Millerna beamed at him. "She was just telling us about the Mystic Moon. Did you know that the..." she paused, glancing at Hitomi for correct pronunciation. "...Uh-mer-ee-cans have been to the small moon?"  
  
"No, I didn't," he said. "We will have to have her tell us more about the Mystic Moon later on." He gave a quick grin to Hitomi. "And my dear, how are you feeling now?"  
  
"I feel perfectly fine, thank you." She glanced over in Van's direction. He seemed to be elsewhere, distant. "How did your meeting go today?"  
  
"Oh, it was, uh, fine," he said quickly. He's lying, she thought. But she remained relaxed.  
  
"That's good," she said aloud.  
  
"So, Hitomi, have you seen the new palace grounds yet?" he asked, changing the subject off the meeting. Something happened there, something he doesn't want to talk about, she observed.  
  
"No, I was waiting for you to show me," she said. "I think it's only fair that the person who should boast about his kingdom is the king himself."  
  
He grinned and offered his hand. She grasped it and the two went off into the courtyard. Celena watched after the two and sighed.  
  
"All right, let's go back to the kitchen," she said cheery. "I want some more of Ky's stew."  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's my room up there, the one with the wide balcony," Van pointed to the open doors a few floors from where they stood. "And that one over there will be your room. It has a nice overlook of the city below. I put all your belongings in it already."  
  
"My belongings?"  
  
"Yeah, that gown you were wearing, the wings, your bag..."  
  
"My bag!? I didn't bring one with me."  
  
"We found a black bag beside you last night so we assumed that it was yours."  
  
"That's really weird. I locked it in Naoko's car last night..."  
  
"Naoko?"  
  
Hitomi smiled at the sound of her name. "She's my college roommate. She may be kind of spacey sometimes, but she's a really sweet girl."  
  
Van stared at her, his dark eyes never leaving her face. Celena's dress fit her perfectly, having chosen a pale green to match her emerald eyes. He glanced up to her light brown hair.  
  
"You have some flowers stuck in your hair," he blurted out.  
  
"Oh," her hand reached up to pick out the small blossoms that had attached themselves while floating by the fishpond.  
  
He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't," he said. "You look beautiful like that."  
  
"Thank you," she said, never retracting her hand from his, wishing they could stay in that simple moment forever.  
  
"C'mon," he pulled her towards the garden. "I want to show you something." They walked under the iron gates covered in forest green ivy. A pair of white doves with draping tails quickly flew by, dancing in the sky together. How perfect they are, she thought.  
  
The garden was littered with hundreds of different kinds of flowers. Towering plants with hanging lavender garlands covered the walkway, leaving a cool and shadowed area blocking the bright sun. A darting creature resembling a hummingbird fluttered to and fro collecting pollen from the sacs.  
  
"This is for my mother," Van said. "She loved flowers. She vowed to me that she wanted a garden just filled with flowers from all over Gaea. So when I was traveling around to all the different countries for the Act of Alliance, I gathered some seeds from their native soil and brought it back here."  
  
"This is amazing, Van," Hitomi said, breathlessly. "I'm sure your mother is quite proud of you no matter what you do."  
  
"I used to come here alone in the middle of the night..." he began, not sure if he wanted to finish the sentence he started. "...when we were able to talk to one another."  
  
Hitomi looked at the ground. "Oh," she mumbled.  
  
"One of us had to mention it."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
He sat down on an ancient marble bench. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She played with his fingers. "I missed you, too," she said. "What do you supposed happened?"  
  
"I think...I think that our lives got too busy for us," he uttered. "You had your schooling and I had Fanelia and her people. We took advantage of the gift we were given and lost everything."  
  
"But we didn't lose everything," Hitomi protested. "I think we're still linked. I could still feel you inside me every now and then, like a faint whisper or something. I knew we would be together forever somehow. I know you could feel me, too."  
  
He nodded. "I could sense whenever you were happy or..." he paused. "...or when you were sad."  
  
"Close your eyes," she said, clasping his hand and placing it in her lap. He shut his lids obediently and so did she. She reached deep within her, searching for the bondage that let her connect with Van. She found it, buried down beyond her memories, her feelings, her desires.  
  
"Van," she spoke to him, not letting go of the union.  
  
"Yes?" She couldn't see him in the darkness, but his essence surrounded her, comforting her.  
  
"You see, we are still together," she said relieved. "We just need to build it back up to what it once was."  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes flew open in excitement. They still sat on the marble bench, Van's eyes still remaining shut tight. She gave him a playful slap to break him from the trance.  
  
"Ow! Gods, what was that for?" he cried.  
  
"Let's play Hide and Seek!" she shouted, jumping from her seat.  
  
"How do you play that?"  
  
"I hide, you find me!" She ran off into the field of flowers, ducking low so that he could not find her.  
  
"Well, this seems like a rather stupid game," he muttered so that she could not hear him. Nonetheless, he smiled and started walking after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi's heart pounded within her chest, beating rapidly as she ran between each bush. She could hear Van coming from behind, so she hid once more under the sweeping brush. What am I doing? she thought. I can't hide from him, he's a trained hunter. She could see Van's boots tread slowly by as she crouched under the bushes.  
  
"Hitomi! C'mon, it's getting late! We need to get back to the castle," he shouted at her. She tried to muffle her giggles as he disappeared from her sight. She jumped up and ran up a narrow path to a clearing with some delicately carved monuments.  
  
Wait, I've been here before, she thought. She gazed at the sculptures surrounded by tumbling ivies. To her right, a bright twinkling jewel caught her attention. A familiar jewel...  
  
"Escaflowne?" she wondered out loud, recognizing the guymelef. She touched the cool metal with her fingertips, remembering when she and Van flew through the Gaean skies on it in dragon-form. Remembering how Folken wanted to see a future without the guymelef's aid. Well done, Van, she thought. You kept the sleeping dragon dormant.  
  
A slight rustle of the leaves broke her concentration. "Van?" she called out.  
  
No answer, only stillness.  
  
"Van! This isn't funny! Answer me!" Still, nothing.  
  
She shivered as a cool breeze entered the glade. Winter must be upon Fanelia, too. Our seasons must be on the same schedule.  
  
Without warning, Hitomi found herself hoisted into the air with such amazing force. She saw the ground before her shrink as she was raised higher.  
  
"Found you," a voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Van!" she shouted as she clutched onto his arm. He held her closer to his body as they climbed higher over the city. She could feel his muscles flex as his snowy wings beat against the wind.   
  
"I wanted to show you Fanelia from a bird's-eye view," he said, smiling.  
  
She looked down below her, seeing the tiny people wander through the streets, not noticing their king flying high above them.   
  
"It's so beautiful, Van," she gasped. "You kept your promise. You finally finished it."  
  
He snorted. "Took me long enough."  
  
"But look at the results," she directed to the townsfolk below. "Your people are happy, Gaea is at peace. What more could you want?"  
  
"Yeah, right..." he mind wandered back to Sekhmet earlier.   
  
---"Then you leave me no choice. I wanted a peaceful conjunction between our countries but I am forced for a dominant takeover of this country."---  
  
Hitomi sensed something inside of Van that bothered him. She had tried before to see what it was, but he pushed her away.  
  
He shook his memory away. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go somewhere private." He scaled higher, reaching with every stroke.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it! Where's Van?" Celena shouted loudly. "It's not like him to disappear for hours."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Allen said. "It's exactly like Van to disappear for hours."  
  
"What do you think they have been doing?" Merle purred, feeling the baby kick inside of Millerna. "You don't think they..."  
  
"Merle!" Millerna smacked her hand away. "Stop it, that tickles!"  
  
Merle retracted her hand. "Sorry," she apologized.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back soon enough," Allen said. "And he won't do anything to Hitomi. She's unlike any other person I have ever met."  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes as she felt Van descending at a slight diagonal. The mountain city had disappeared. She found themselves flying towards a vast, glassy lake enclosed inside a forest.  
  
"Are you all right?" Van asked her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little sleepy," she yawned.  
  
A glimmer of wildness flared in his eye. "You know what the best cure for that is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some cold water."  
  
"Cold water? And where do you get some of that from..." she glanced at the lake about ten feet below her. "Oh my God, Van. If you're going to do what I think you're thinking of, then you are going to be so sorry you ever met me!"  
  
"What? If I did...this?" He dove lower and dropped her.  
  
Hitomi free fell for a few seconds then hit the icy water. The initial shock snapped her from her drowsiness. Van was right, she thought. It is the best cure.  
  
Van, satisfied that his spontaneous act of immaturity didn't go over board, retracted his wings into his back and dove into the water a ways from Hitomi.  
  
"Show off!" she shouted once he vanished under the surface, only to appear by her side, grinning like an idiot. His long bangs fell into his eyes, making him unable to see very well. She splashed playfully, laughing.  
  
"You ruined Celena's dress, you jerk," she said, giggling.  
  
"I'll get her a new one, but as for you..." he embarked on chasing after her. She squealed, treading water as she pretended to be the helpless victim. It's about time, she thought. We've wasted so much valuable time together.  
  
* * *  
  
The candle flickered across the dining table in the Great Hall. Its dancing movements caught Celena's attention. There was something about it that was so captivating, she thought. What makes fire so beautiful? She stroked the right side of her cheek as if there was an itch. Or something else, perhaps?  
  
"Celena!" Allen hissed at her, poking her in the ribs. "Snap out of it!"  
  
She blinked, suddenly aware of her surroundings at the Fanelian Royal Hall. Merle, Millerna, Lady Ashira, Lord Sekhmet, and a few other nobles who remained for a couple days stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was somewhere else," she mumbled.  
  
"Do you know where His Majesty is?" Lord Sekhmet repeated his question.  
  
"I am not aware of his current position, My Lord," she said, smiling sweetly. "But I'm sure he will not mind if we begin supper without him." She grabbed a fork and plunged it into a nearby roast. "Otherwise, its too bad for him!"  
  
Slight chuckling came from the other nobles, knowing of Celena and Van's 'playful' friendship. Sekhmet glared at her while Ashira sat quietly.  
  
"You don't suppose he has forgotten our arrangement, as he, Sir Allen?" Sekhmet growled.  
  
Allen cringed. "No, I'm sure he knows, My Lord," he said. At least, I hope he remembers.  
  
* * *  
  
"So that one up there, the one with four making up the head and then a bunch making the body...that one is Draco the Dragon."  
  
"Your dragons have serpentine bodies?"  
  
"Huh? What, no! No, we don't have dragons on Earth...I mean, the Mystic Moon. That's what they looked like in the ancient stories and stuff."  
  
"You don't have dragons?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Your world is so strange."  
  
"You should be the one who's talking about weird worlds." Hitomi leaned back into his chest, snuggling for warmth. The small fire Van had provided for dinner was nothing more than crackling embers. They sat against the tree for hours, just simply talking about anything.  
  
"I could watch the stars forever," she said. "My father and I used to sit out in the backyard for hours during the summer and watch the stars. He point out all the constellations and then he would let me make my own." She searched the skies, looking for a familiar cluster of glowing orbs. "That one is named after me...unofficially." She looked down at the ground, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Dad died two years ago...I haven't looked at the stars like this since then."  
  
She curled up tighter, her head resting on his shoulder. He could smell the lake in her. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"   
  
"Heart attack," she said, bluntly. "I guess it ran in his side of the family. We never saw it coming."  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you," he said quietly.  
  
"But you were," she said. "You were always there...in one way or another."  
  
He struggled a bit in order sit straight. Hitomi moved, allowing him to rise to his feet. She watched him kick dirt over the remainder of the fire. He turned his back to her, granting her the sight of his wings.  
  
"Since when did you get comfortable about showing your wings in public?" she asked.  
  
"It's been gradual," he said calmly as he swept Hitomi off her feet. "I think pretty much everyone knows about me, so they're more at ease. But it's not like I parade around with these things sticking out of me. And your one of the very few people that like them so I like being around you and not having to hide anything."  
  
"You never have to hide anything from me, Van," she said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.   
  
He smirked. "Let's get back," he said. "I think we've worried enough people."  
  
* * *  
  
The flight home continued to be reserved for the majority. She watched the miniscule lights in the city twinkle as they glided overhead. The only sound that filled the skies was the wings beating against the darkness and Hitomi's heart pounding. Why can't I spend eternity up here? she wondered. It's perfect.  
  
He landed gently on her balcony, wings folding to his side. She jumped from his arms, landing awkwardly so that she fell back into him by mistake. Luckily, having not left so abruptly, he caught her easily.  
  
"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "And thank you for tonight, too. I had a wonderful time."  
  
"So did I," he said, smiling. "I'll show you the city tomorrow the boring way...on the ground."  
  
She laughed timidly. "I can't wait." She hesitated. "Well, good night!"  
  
"Hitomi!" he called after her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let me get those flowers out of your hair. They'll be a pain." His hand raised up towards the crown of her head. However, he stopped at her face, then traced the outline of her delicate cheek. He leaned in and lightly grazed her lips with a kiss. It lasted for a second or two, but to Hitomi, it seemed like for an infinite amount of time. He backed away, never leaving her gaze.  
  
"Good night," he whispered, then leapt of the balcony, took wing, and glided his open doors.   
  
Good night, Van, she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
She slept restlessly. Or rather, didn't sleep at all. She didn't dare blow out the single candle in her room. It gave her comfort knowing what her habitat looked like. Was that what bothered her? That she was alone in a foreign place? That she was no longer home on her own planet? Or could it be something else...  
  
She wanted that feeling to extend, to go on, not end abruptly like it had. His touch on her, it was like magic. What's wrong with me? she thought.  
  
I don't care what time it is, I need to talk to him, tell him what I feel.  
  
She padded silently like a cat out of her door. Merle would be so proud of me, she thought. Tiptoeing past the sleeping rooms on her side, she managed to find Van's room. Not like it was hard, there were Fanelian seals on the old doors. This had to be the Royal Chamber. She lingered, then knocked on the wood.  
  
At first, there was no sound. Her heart leapt when she heard footsteps making their way to the entrance. There was an unlocking, then they creaked open.  
  
"Hitomi? Is something wrong?" his voice asked in a whisper tone.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong," she said, squeezing her way into his room. "I just...didn't want to be alone tonight." She shut the doors behind her.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
oh my, what's happening here? hitomi, my goodness! I wasn't in the mood to write all the graphic detail so I'll let everyone else's mind come to their own conclusion of what happens in the Master Bedroom. Hehe. This chapter is named after Don Henley's song. I love that boy. My fav song is the "Boys of Summer" but that one really couldn't fit. Oh well.   



	7. Take My Hand

Date. 06.26.2001  
Time. 9.23 pm  
Music. Dido  
Chapter 7  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne.  
  
Author's Notes. I'm really sorry you guys about taking so long to finish this chapter but a lot of things kept getting in the way. I had to rearrange my room and...grrr...that took me forever! *Mental slap* Bad jigglykat! I hope this one will last for awhile. I'm going on vacation soon and I won't be able to post another chapter until probably July 24 or so. I won't have computer access where I'm going. So this is going to be one sucky cliff-hanger. I'm really sorry. I do plan on writing a lot of stuff out and then transferring it as soon as I get back so maybe next time, I'll have 3 or 4 more up at once. Score! Ooo, I do have another favor. I have this great song on a tape that my cross-country coach made me for workouts. I think it may be from Dance Dance Revolution but I have no idea. Its called 'Close Your Eyes' (hence, one of the names of my chapters) and here are the lyrics:  
  
Close your eyes  
We can dream together  
In your mind   
You'll never be alone  
Save your life  
And hold me forever  
Deep in your heart   
Deep in your soul  
  
If anyone can tell me who sings it, I will give you...um...a million dollars in Monopoly cash! Just kidding, I have to save all that for my friend boydo. Okay, have fun!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 7. Take My Hand  
  
* * *  
  
She found herself sitting at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the vast, majestic sea. She knew during the winter, the waves would be uncontrollable and dangerous, but now, they were subsided and playful like kittens. She looked below, seeing the water's edge lap the jagged rocks, the salty air blowing each time they made connection.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked the sky.  
  
you know exactly why you're here, hitomi...  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
you do, but you have yet to realize it... your full existence resides in gaea...  
  
"Am I here to stay, then?"  
  
that will be your choice alone when the time comes... you may return to your world and forget everything of this one...  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
yes... not now... now is merely the beginning...  
  
"The beginning?"  
  
i cannot tell you more that you need to know right now, child... soon, you will come to me and i will explain everything about you and your purpose... but now, simply enjoy the moment and be content...  
  
"I will."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun peaked cheerfully through the windowpanes of the balcony doors. Too cheerful, Hitomi thought. No one can be this cheerful so early in the morning. She groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. She was suddenly aware of the sort breathing against her neck, arms embracing her in a protective manner. She smiled and snuggled tighter for warmth.  
  
"Mmm," a muffled noise came from behind her. "Morning, love," Van said with a yawn.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, better than ever," he pulled an arm away and snagged a shirt hanging over the edge of the bed. "I have some matters to attend to this morning," he said, struggling in search for the head hole. "I'm already late so Allen's probably going to cut off my head."  
  
Hitomi gently straightened the shirt and tugged it over his eyes. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He grinned and rose from the bed, pulling up pants as well.  
  
"Stay here, it won't take me long," he ordered, buckling his sword to his side. "You can go back to sleep or have one of the handmaidens draw you a bath."  
  
"It's all right, Van," she said, laughing. "I think I know how to make a bath."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders then jumped back onto the bed, landing on top of her. She giggled as he lightly blew onto her neck. "Stop it! You'll be late for your already-late meeting!" she cried.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, staring deeply into her eyes. He gave her a final kiss on the lips and left.  
  
Hitomi fell back into the pillows, reflecting on the previous night. How did this happen? Was it too fast? He has changed for the better so much. No longer withdrawn from everyone. Everyone here has changed. Millerna's with child. Merle no longer protects Van like a bodyguard. Celena is a...well, completely different person. But Van, most of all. No longer the scrawny boy picking fights. Not overconfident with his abilities. He's more...open, mature, wise. I guess that what being a king does to some. But that wildness in his eyes...  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the sun's warmth touch her bare skin. But what of that dream? Or was it a vision? The singing she had heard previously now had evolved into actual words, a feminine voice speaking to her. She couldn't see who it was that spoke to her, only felt her presence. Whoever it was, she had predicted an upcoming war. Should she warn Van? She didn't want to disturb his harmony. She sighed and dragged herself into the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what have you decided on?" Allen stood in front of the Council meeting room, arms crossed. His face showed annoyance.  
  
"There is no way I can marry Ashira," Van said angrily. "I can't...I won't do that to her."  
  
"Who, Ashira?"  
  
"No, Hitomi."  
  
Allen stared at the young king for a lengthy amount of time. "You love her, don't you?" he finally questioned. Van said nothing, focusing outside at the garden absentmindedly.  
  
"You do realize that you are waging war on Fanelia because of her..."  
  
"I would journey to the depths of Hell because of her!" he snapped at Allen. He recoiled, his face during once again placid. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if she wasn't in it and it scares me. So much loneliness. I lost her once long ago...and if she left again, I don't think I would be able to handle it."  
  
"Have you told her this?" Allen asked, studying him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
"My Lords!" a voice shouted in the distance. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Sekhmet walked through the doors and sat heavily onto a chair.  
  
"Not at all," Allen forced out, his eyes glaring at the older man.  
  
"So have we reached an agreement, then?" he said, his voice triumphant.  
  
Van breathed deeply. "No, My Lord, we haven't."  
  
Sekhmet's bright appearance slowly changed to that of fury. "What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Although your daughter is very beautiful and I see your point about the Draconian part, but..." he paused, seeking for strength. "...I don't love her."  
  
"What does love have to do with anything?"  
  
"My father and mother loved each other very much. When they met, they knew they were to be together. Because of this, Fanelia was prosperous, strong, and serene. I wish to find someone that will help achieve the greatness it once had."  
  
Sekhmet's face grew scarlet. "You would bring this country into war because of love?!" he growled.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"So be it!"  
  
* * *  
  
The aroma from the bath water soothed Hitomi's aches and worries away. She felt herself drift, relaxed and content.  
  
are you to tell the young king?  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
why not?  
  
"I tell him when the time is right."  
  
the beginning is at hand...  
  
Hitomi didn't say anything.  
  
knock, knock, hitomi...  
  
A knock rapped loudly on the chamber doors, startling Hitomi and breaking her of her thoughts. Maybe its Merle or Celena coming to check on me, she thought as she lifted herself out of the steaming water. The gown that Celena had let her wear was soiled badly from the lake so she chose not to throw that one on. She sighed, deciding on grabbing one of Van's burgundy robes hanging behind the bathroom door. She quickly tied the sash and answered the door.  
  
It wasn't Merle or Celena. In fact, it was a young woman she had never seen before around the castle grounds. Not like she had been there for a long time, but Hitomi thought she had met everyone important.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said rapidly. "I was looking for the King's chambers and I guess I've been mistaken." She whipped around, searching for another room, her rippling golden hair following her every move.  
  
"No, wait!" Hitomi cried out. "This is Van's room."  
  
The girl turned around slowly, her bright blue eyes suddenly growing cold. "Who are you, then?" she asked, cautiously, eyeing the robe she stood in.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki," she replied.  
  
There was no time for reaction when Hitomi saw a glimpse of the hand smacking her face. The girl retracted it, leaving her a stinging pain on her left cheek.  
  
"How dare you wear my betrothed's royal robe, you commoner!" she hissed. "And speak of him without any titles!"  
  
Hitomi held her burning face, tears forming in her eyes. "Betrothed? You are..."  
  
"I am the Lady Ashira, she who is destined to marry Lord Van Fanel, King of Fanelia," she said proudly. "And you are nothing more than a common whore."  
  
Hitomi sank to the ground, her knees weak from shock. "No..." she whispered.  
  
"Go back to the brothel you came from," Ashira spat at her.  
  
Hitomi glared at her and slammed the door in her face. Ashira simply smiled and walked slowly down the corridor.  
  
"Perfect," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Van sat in the throne room, his head hung low. What am I going to do now? he thought. Fanelia has an idiot for a king. He massaged his temples slowly.   
  
"This sure is a new sight," a cheery voice perked up. Van lifted his head to see Celena walking down the deep red carpet leading to the throne. "I've never actually seen you use this chair."  
  
"I needed to think alone," he said quietly.  
  
"So I've heard." She sat down on the steps below. "Allen told me what happened. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone else involved."  
  
She paused in her words. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand that Ashira. She's like one of those uppity people that are too good for you."  
  
Van couldn't help chuckling a bit. Celena always knew how to cheer him up. "That wasn't the real reason," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
A brief interlude stopped their conversation. Celena turned around so that she could face him.  
  
"Van, I consider you one of my closest friends," she said seriously. "And the only thing I want for you is your happiness. And yesterday, I saw it. Whenever you were with Hitomi."  
  
Van remained silent.  
  
"I think you should talk to her."  
  
He sighed. "Maybe you're right."  
  
"Lord Van!" a voice pierced the emptiness of the throne room.  
  
Van stood from his seat as Merle ran into the room, partially on two feet, partially on all fours. She still has that cat instinct, he thought.  
  
"What is it?" he inquired as she reached him. She panted for air, after most likely running for a distance.  
  
"It's Hitomi!" she gasped. "I went in to check on her and she was crying and frantic about something. She left your room and locked herself in hers."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it, where's Ashira?" Sekhmet stood on the small leviship, engines already aroused and ready to go. He had to get the troops ready for battle. He saw her racing towards the hovering craft.  
  
"Where were you?" he hissed at her.  
  
"Sorry, I had to do something last minute," she said with a grin as she boarded the vessel. "Besides, I think it will be better this way. I want to have the pleasure of taking that accursed pendant from his cold, dead body!"  
  
* * *  
  
Van sprinted to the courtyard, fear building in his chest. Why didn't I sense anything? That she was sad?  
  
He stood outside of her balcony doors, calling her name. No answer. Damn it, he cursed silently to himself. He couldn't use his wings, too risky in the dying daylight. He didn't want to deal with people bugging him about them. He could scale up the wall, using the attachment that the vines clung to. As he climbed, sharp thorns pricked his unprotected arms. He winced in pain.  
  
He could hear movement above. He reached the stone balcony wall and swung himself over it. Cautiously, he opened the door.  
  
"Hitomi?" he said, carefully, poking his head in.  
  
There she was, pacing the room, frantically looking for something. She was dressed again in strange clothes and her bag was sitting on her bed that she had straightened from the previous night.  
  
He walked in. "Hitomi, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Huh, what? No, there's no problem." She looked somewhat confused. "I just need to find my CD player."  
  
"CD player?"  
  
"Yeah," she reached under the bed. "I was playing some music yesterday for Celena, Merle, Millerna, and Kyia and I have misplaced it." She crawled across the room, peaking under each piece of furniture. "Damn it, where is it?" she cursed.  
  
Van was taken aback. He had never heard harsh words come from Hitomi's lips. She was always too cautious about cursing and avoided it. What's wrong with her?  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" he gestured to her packed bag.  
  
She stood up and wiped the tears away from her stained cheeks. "Yes," she said matter-of-factly. She pointed a finger upwards. "Home."  
  
"The Mystic Moon?"  
  
"Mystic Moon, Earth, whatever."  
  
"But...but why?" he stuttered.   
  
"When I found out that I have been in the way ever since I got here, I no longer feel welcome." She felt pain in her chest when she yelled at him like that. She hated it but she had no other choice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The garden, the lake...last night?!" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" What was she talking about?  
  
"About...her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That Ashira person!"  
  
"What? Ashira came here?"  
  
"Yes! She told me about you." She began to cry again. "She told me that you and she were betrothed and my heart broke."  
  
Van held her close to him. "That's why you're upset? Because of something she told you?" Hitomi nodded as she dug into his chest.  
  
He sighed in relief. "There's nothing to worry about. We're not betrothed."  
  
She looked up. "You're not?"  
  
"No! Her father came to me, asking for me to marry her. I turned him down, telling him that I was looking at a different option."   
  
Hitomi lowered herself down and sat on the bed. "Thank God," she breathed. "Now I feel really stupid. I'm really sorry. I yelled at you, I got my tears all over your shirt..."  
  
"Do you think that makes me mad?" Van asked, descending to kneel facing her. "Please, don't let anything come between us like this again. I couldn't stand seeing you so upset."  
  
"I need to lie down," Hitomi said. Van eased her back so that her head rested on the pillows comfortably. "And since we're not hiding anything from each other anymore, I have something to tell you."  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"I think there's going to be another war."  
  
"What?" He lay down on his side next to her, eyes staring quizzically at her.  
  
"I've had a vision," she said. "Actually, a number of them. Each time, they're getting stronger. A few days ago, I saw the destruction of Gaea. I hear this voice warning me of things."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I didn't want to spoil anything for you."  
  
Van shook his head. "That's not being selfish." He stroked her face, brushing her hair out of her drying eyes. "You could never be selfish." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyelid. Her nose. Her cheek. Her...  
  
A deafening crash shook the castle walls, followed by earsplitting screams.  
  
"What's going on?" Van cried as he hurried out the balcony doors. Three large leviships hung in the sky surrounding the castle. He could see soldiers in guymelefs dropping from each one, landing on palace buildings.  
  
Hitomi stood by his side, her eyes distant.  
  
"It has begun," she said.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
This chapter is in honor of the bonus track on Dido's CD. She is a wonderful singer, everyone should buy it. She sings the theme song for the now-UPN show, 'Roswell' one of the finest hours of primetime television falling shortly behind 'The X-Files.' I find the love between Max and Liz and Van and Hitomi somewhat alike and I am kinda basing it on that. Thank you and have a pleasant day.  
  



	8. The Sky Falls

Date. July 14, 2001  
Time. 2.25 pm  
Music. None, the stupid speakers aren't working  
Chapter 8  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne, but I made a really cool shirt so I own that.  
  
Author's Notes. Okay, sue me (don't really), I lied. I said I wouldn't have anything new up until the end of July. I didn't realize I would be home between my trips for like three days. That's enough to post another chapter, methinks. So here's the next one. And to those of you who asked about why Van and Co. didn't ask Hitomi what was wrong with her the night she returned to Gaea, the answer is: I'm an idiot and didn't include it. I apologize on the behalf of the stupidness in jigglykat's brain. Oops. I did say that I will be making some changes and revisions so that will be one of them. Thank you for catching that for me. Keep on truckin'!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 8. The Sky Falls  
  
* * *  
  
Memories of destruction flashed within Van's mind as he stared out across the courtyard. He could see the beginnings of a blaze on one of the larger buildings. However, he could not tell which if it was part of the castle or simply a storage unit. One of the leviships released a fleet of Guymelefs upon the palace. He quickly scanned the skies. The others remained in their current positions. Let's see... three over by the Great Hall, four in the sky, a few more... Maybe twelve total? "And I gave the Imperial Guard leave because of the festivities. Not even half would be in Fanelia," he growled. Would that even be enough?  
  
"I'm so sorry," he heard Hitomi whisper by his side. "This is all my fault." She sank to her knees.  
  
He bent down next to her. "No, it's not," he declared. He pulled her to her feet and into the room. "C'mon, I need to find you some place safe."  
  
He poked his head out the hall and took a quick glance. No soldiers yet. He dragged her to one of the less-traveled hallways.  
  
Two sentries rounded the corner, gasping for air. "My Lord!" one spoke. "Those leviships... they just appeared over the palace... we never saw them enter... and then they started blasting from above..."  
  
"I believe you, Aidyen," Van held up his hand to cease his talking. "What of the soldiers that didn't go away for the holiday?"  
  
The other sentry spoke up: "There's only a third in the area. But they've already wiped out the guards' Guymelef unit."  
  
Van clenched his teeth. That's what was burning, he thought grimly. "Round up as many soldiers possible," he commanded. "I'll have to re-activate Escaflowne, then."  
  
"And you have me and Scherazade, too," a deep voice piped up from behind him.   
  
Van pivoted and saw Allen, followed by Celena, Millerna, Merle, and a panic-stricken Palos. The knight gave him a boyish grin.  
  
"Just like old times, Your Majesty?" he smirked.  
  
Van nodded in agreement. Yes, he thought. Another war has begun because of me. He glanced at Hitomi and gave a deep sigh.  
  
"I want you to wear this now," he spoke softly to her, grasping the pendant and pulling it over his head.  
  
"But I gave it to you for protection!" she protested, eyeing him as he placed it around her neck.  
  
"I know," he said. "I want you to be protected." He gave her a quick grin. "Besides, I'll take it back from you when I return."  
  
"Merle!" he shouted over the ruckus. "Take Hitomi and the girls down to the dungeon. Palos, you go with them, too."  
  
The cat-woman bowed her head and took Hitomi's hand away from Van's. She lingered a bit, hoping that she could still reach out and touch his fingers.  
  
"Celena and Palos, help Millerna down the stairs!" Merle ordered as she grasped a lit torch. "It's not safe for her to travel down these old narrow steps."  
  
"Why are we going to the dungeon?" Hitomi asked as the small group descended the spiral stone staircase.  
  
"When Fanelia was being re-built," Merle began, keeping her hand along the mildewed walls for balance. "Lord Van noticed that the dungeon was the only thing that remained intact because it was deep underground and protected by the mountain. It's the safest place to be."  
  
Hitomi could hear the sounds of battle above the ground as they walked deeper into darkness, comforted only by a weakly lit torch. "Be safe, Van."  
  
* * *  
  
Van's heart leapt to his throat as he saw the devastation that lay before him. Brave soldiers, those who decided to stay within the palace walls and protect Fanelia, now lay crumpled, broken, and ripped apart. These bastards are ruthless, he thought, glancing upon a young man whom he had spoke to a few days ago, his eyes staring blankly into space. His stomach had been ripped open by a blade. A gruesome way to die. He told me he had a newborn daughter. He named her Avayla after his great-grandmother. You have honored her deeply, Ravin. I will make sure that your wife and Avayla are taken care of. Van closed the soldier's eyes so that he may rest in eternal slumber.  
  
"Van!" Allen shouted. "I can get some of my men on the Crusade but it won't do much help if they're only on foot!"  
  
"Right," Van agreed. "Go get Scherazade. I'll get Escaflowne."  
  
Allen bowed and left the young king in the empty courtyard. Or was it empty? Van could sense that something was not right. Those Guymelef units couldn't have gone far away. Where are they?  
  
He heard a lone set of footsteps stomping across the stone ground. Could it be Allen? he wondered. No, this man's hair was short. Van tucked behind some fallen debris and watched silently.  
  
The man was dressed in black armor with some sort of crest upon his chest; Van couldn't get a decent look. He didn't have a sword; maybe he was a messenger of some sort, he thought, wondering if he should take this man out. His hand went to his scabbard.   
  
"Why don't you come out where I can see you?" the man shouted loudly into the night.  
  
Van sucked in his breath. Had he seen me?  
  
His question was answered when a giant Guymelef unveiled before his eyes, appearing out of nowhere. They stole that invisible cloak technology from Zaibach? he speculated.  
  
"That's better," the man continued. "I hate talking into open air. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," the pilot inside the Melef answered. "There must be a malfunction somewhere and I can't move. And it must be connected to the radio transmitter, too. I could barely get that call for help out."  
  
"We'll bring you another one," the messenger replied. The pilot hopped out of the cockpit and sat on the entry door, his feet dangling over 20 feet of ground below him.  
  
"Damn, look at this place!" he said with a loud snorting laugh. "Too bad we have to destroy it again. It looks so different than what it looked like seven years ago. This guy did a really great job from the last time I was here..."   
  
The last time? What does he mean by 'the last time'?  
  
"...I think that attack was more fun. We got to destroy the city as well. We didn't have to stay just inside the palace walls."  
  
"That's what Lady Ashira wants!" the messenger snapped. "All she wants is the object. And that means you have to find the King. He's got it."  
  
The pilot grumbled and climbed out of the Guymelef. His landing on the ground made a loud "plop" that echoed throughout the empty square. Van let them walk a-ways before he emerged from his hiding place.  
  
"They're from Zaibach?" he murmured in astonishment. "Ashira's from Zaibach?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi's hand reached instinctively to her pendant around her neck. It felt good to have the old feel of the cool stone on her chest again. The flame from the torch had brightened a little, giving a ghostly glow bouncing off the stone walls.   
  
"My gods," Palos whispered. "This is no place for a lady."  
  
"It doesn't bother me," Celena quipped as she helped Millerna around the puddles of murky water. "Does it bother you, My Lady?"  
  
The Queen huffed loudly. "I don't care where it is. Just as long as it's safe for my baby."  
  
"What about you, Merle?" she asked in the same overly-sweetened tone.  
  
The cat-woman turned around. "Lord Van and I used to go on adventures down here when his parents weren't around. I know these tunnels better than anyone."  
  
"Hitomi? What do you..."   
  
"Alright! I get the point!" Palos interrupted rudely. Celena replied with a barely audible chuckle that only Hitomi could hear.  
  
They came across an intersection of paths, one to the right, the left, and straight ahead. Merle paused and brought a finger to her lips.  
  
"Now what way?" the Chief Advisor asked.  
  
"I can't remember..." Merle drifted off, trying to recall which way she had always traveled.  
  
"Some folks go off to right!" a man's voice, heavily accented, uttered. Hitomi saw in the corner of her eye three grimy prisoners clutching the bars. The one who spoke gave her a toothless grin. "Others go to the left."  
  
Celena stepped forward. "Which way is the right way?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The prisoner beamed. "What a nice set of fresh meat you got there, missy," he said. He looked around at the others. "Nah, except that one. That one's already taken." He pointed a rotting finger at Millerna.  
  
"That's no way to treat a Queen, sir," Celena said with a chuckle. "But perhaps one of us could be enough to supply your... needs."  
  
The prisoner looked at his other two cellmates and laughed maniacally. "You could do quite nicely. I like them girls that have a lot of spunk."  
  
Celena inched closer and battered her eyelashes. "Come closer. Let me show you how 'spunky' I can be." She gestured to him with her finger.  
  
The man leaned in, puckering up his peeling lips for a kiss. Instead, Celena kneed him in the crotch.   
  
Howls of pain echoed throughout the dungeon, followed by laughter as the other two inmates sniggered at their companion's "pleasurement." Celena stood triumphantly.   
  
"Dear gods," Palos muttered as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Let me find out where we need to go," Hitomi said. She removed the pendant and held it out with one hand, eyes closed. Please, she urged in her mind. Tell us which way to go.  
  
Her mental image of the pendant hung still for a moment, then gave a slight twitch. She concentrated harder. Finally, the salmon stone swung to the right.  
  
"That way," she said successfully, pointing down the long passage. Celena bowed her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"You're everything Van told me about," she said smiling.  
  
Hitomi returned her smile, but grasped her head, collapsing in pain. The others gathered around her as she lay on the dingy ground. She knew that they called her name in fear, but she had no power to cease their concerns with a reply. Besides, she needed to focus on what this vision showed her.  
  
She could see Van in the courtyard, sword drawn and anger shining in his eyes. She called his name, but he didn't hear her. Or was it because he couldn't hear her? She saw Scherazade in the distance, fighting with another Guymelef she didn't recognize. Van was battling with foot soldiers on the ground. Why hasn't he got Escaflowne yet? she wondered. She heard a muffled rumbling noise behind her but Van didn't seem to notice the sound. She whirled around, seeing that one of the leviships had lowered to the ground. A young woman stood in the entry doorway. No, wait. It was that girl that slapped me. Ashira, was it? The other Draconian. A maddening gleam escaped her eye as she unveiled a wicked dagger from her sheath. Van still looked in the other direction, unaware of what stood behind him. Ashira grasped the blade and threw it hard at him. She screamed his name for him to turn around, but he remained unaffected. She watched in horror as the dagger found its way into Van's back, directly between his shoulder blades. He made no sound, only a sudden gasp escaped his lips as he fell to the ground. Hitomi rushed to his side, crying onto his still face.   
  
"No," she whispered. "No, I can't let that happen."  
  
"Let what happen?" Palos, hearing her voice. The ground shook above them, sending debris and dust raining on the small group.  
  
Hitomi rose to her feet and began to sprint back the way they entered the dungeon.   
  
"Hitomi! Where are you going?!" Merle cried.  
  
"I have to go back!" she shouted back. "I have to go save Van!"  
  
"But you'll get yourself killed!" Celena said. She started to run after the girl, but a weak spot in the ceiling gave away, blocking the space between Hitomi and the others.  
  
"Hitomi," Millerna murmured, clutching her belly.  
  
I don't care what happens to me, Hitomi thought as she leapt up each step. I can't let what I saw in that vision. I need to change what I saw.  
  
* * *  
  
Confident that the area was uninhabited by Zaibach soldiers, Van headed towards the gardens where the sleeping dragon resided. I promised Folken that I would never use it again, he thought grimly. I'm sorry, brother, but Fanelia needs Escaflowne.  
  
"Van!" He heard a bloodcurdling scream from the shadows of a destroyed building. He couldn't see much; smoke and dust filled the air, making it murky. He could hear the sobs of a young woman.  
  
"Kyia!" he shouted as he finally recognized who it was that called his name. She sat besides a fallen pillar, hunched over a trapped object and crying. As he inched closer, he could see the elderly old man pinned by the massive marble block.  
  
"My gods, Eli," he breathed. "What happened?"  
  
Eli grimaced in pain as he tried to speak. "Those Guymelefs came over here and started to destroy the building..." Kyia spoke between sobs. "The ceiling fell on everybody inside... they were either dying or dead. We managed to escape with some others, but this pillar fell on Father and... I had to stop and help him. But those cowards left us behind." She spat on the ground as she said the last sentence.  
  
"I think my lungs are crushed, My Lord," Eli managed to croak out. "There's no point on wasting time on me."  
  
"What are you saying, Father?!" Kyia cried. "I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"My little angel... you have made my life so wonderful. There is nothing left..." He turned to Van. "My Lord, will you watch her for my last request?"   
  
Van nodded, his face expressionless. "I will, Eli. You have my word."  
  
He smiled. "Kyia..." His last word faded into nothingness as he shut his eyes, his smile left on his face of peace.  
  
"Father! Father, no!" the young girl screamed, then hid her face into Van's chest. He put his arms around her to comfort her. He remembered the night that his father had died. Then, he was only five, not old enough to fully understand what had taken place.   
  
"Van!" he heard a male voice cry out. Allen ran up to where he sat with the servant girl. "Some of the noblemen have left in their leviships. But those Guymelefs are letting them leave..."  
  
"They don't want them, they want me," Van interrupted. "It's Zaibach. Ashira and Sekhmet are from Zaibach."  
  
"Zaibach?" Allen asked, confused. "There is no more Zaibach, we got rid of them all."  
  
"Obviously not," Van said bluntly. "Perhaps they were just waiting for something."  
  
Allen's once-sparkling blue eyes grew hard and cold. "Do you think they'll take Celena away from me again?"  
  
Van stared down at Kyia, who ceased her noisy cries to muffled sobs. "I don't know. I overheard some soldiers talking about me. They want some 'object' from me, but I have no clue what they want..."  
  
"Really, Van? Because you should. You really should."  
  
Some type of ship appeared from behind, lowering itself to the ground. As Van looked up, he realized what it was he saw; a floating fortress, removing its invisibility cloak.  
  
Ashira stood in the doorway, light illuminating her from behind. Her eyes, filled with hate and anger, stared wildly at him.  
  
"I love this kingdom," she said, gleefully. "It's stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, inside a mountain valley with only one way of escaping, so easy to destroy."  
  
Van's anger flared. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"  
  
"You destroyed my life long ago!" she screamed. "My father and mother were killed in the Great War under your command, and I was held hostage by Zaibach. But they realized what I was and used me. I wanted to take everything you loved so dearly away from you, like your kingdom. But when you didn't want me, someone exactly like you, I took your kingdom the more...interesting...way. Now all I want is the object and we can all go about our lives."  
  
"What object? I have nothing!" Van shouted, full of rage. Just wait until I get my hands around that bitch...  
  
"Fool! I wanted to see you suffer, like me!" she screamed. She pulled out a long bladed dagger, curved to a point. "I want what's mine!"  
  
"Van!" another softer, more familiar name called. He turned to see Hitomi standing in the rubble. His heart eased when he saw her, but tensed what he saw dangling about her neck. The pendant.  
  
Ashira saw it, too, gleaming brightly in the setting sun. "She's got it! Grab her!"  
  
A Zaibach Guymelef retreated from its unseen hiding place and leapt forward, knocking Van to the side. He winced as he landed hard on the stone floor, tasting blood as he had bit his lip from sudden impact. The Guymelef shot a liquid Crima Claw at Hitomi. She remained stunned, unable of moving as she watched the metal wrap itself around her body. She was harshly pulled off the ground as the Guymelef sprung into the air and began to ascend higher.   
  
Ashira cackled insanely. "Good! I still get to make you suffer! Thanks a lot!" The floating fortress withdrew to its invisibility cloak once more, disappearing from their views. Along with Hitomi.  
  
Van stared into the sky, unable to see anything. Pain shot threw his body as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Hitomi..." he whispered.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but I am leaving at 4 am tomorrow morning and I really need to finish packing. I'll be back around July 22, so hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up a couple days following that. Ciao!  
  



	9. Where the Lion Weeps

Date. 07.25.2001  
Time. 12.57 am  
Music. Speakers are still broken  
Chapter 9  
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters, yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
Author's Notes. Whew! I'm back from a wonderful time in the Arizona desert at the Hopi Reservation. I worked on a rooftop for a week and I had tar everywhere, even in my hair. Ewww. But I'm okay, and back to work on the story. I want to thank everyone that has written me reviews and written me reviews more than once. It really makes me happy to see people enjoying this. At first, I was writing this out for a friend (my Esca counterpart) but she told me to put it on the Net. This story is dedicated to my dearest friend Rei (-- hehe... you know who you are). Another thing: back in... um... I don't know what chapter, Van and Hitomi did not hop on the bad foot and do the bad thing. They just slept together (meaning, they really did sleep). Nothing's wrong with that. Anyhoo, on with the show!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 9. Where the Lion Weeps  
  
* * *  
  
Van gaped in horror as the floating fortress disappeared from his view, leaving him the sight of the glowing Mystic Moon and the smaller globe. All memories of that which happened before left his mind: the proposal of marriage to Ashira, the betrayal, the attack on Fanelia. Only one thing remained fresh, one thing he focused upon: Hitomi. She had been taken away from him once more; this time, by force. Panicked, he ran towards the cliff overlooking the city to fly after her.  
  
"No, Van! Wait!" a voice cried. Van hesitated, still wishing he had leapt off the edge of the palace rather than to listen to what Allen had to say.  
  
The Caeli Knight leapt of his Guymelef and ran to his side. "You can't follow her that way," he said. "You'd be too slow."  
  
"Then what do you suggest!?" Van bellowed, his eyes full of rage. "Each moment we're here talking, the further they're getting away!"  
  
"Calm down, Van!" Allen shouted back. "I'm thinking what's the best for Hitomi right now. You need to take Escaflowne."  
  
Van's pain in his tired face eased. "I'm sorry," he said, staring blankly to the ground. "This is all my fault." He sunk to his knees, collapsing on a broken piece of wall.  
  
"They tricked all of us," Allen agreed. "But what was it that she was after? Certainly not you, correct?"  
  
"Ashira wanted the pendant that Hitomi gave to me," he sighed. "I don't know why." He glanced at Kyia, who knelt by her father's still body and covered it with her apron. Her soft sobs echoed off the remaining walls of the castle. "Please take her. She's in my custody now. I want her to be safe."  
  
The Knight nodded. He took the girl's hand as Celena and the others arrived to the destroyed courtyard.   
  
"My gods," Merle murmured, her hand covering her mouth. "What happened? Where's Hitomi?"  
  
Van winced at her name. "They took her," he mumbled. He turned once more to Allen. "What of the people in the city?"  
  
"Many were able to escape out the city walls," he reported. "Some Guymelefs were then posted there, but most of the attacks were mainly at the palace."  
  
At me, Van thought. "What of those that couldn't escape?"  
  
"I can take maybe three hundred people in the Crusade, three-fifty if they're bunched together." He pointed to two other leviships. "The remaining nobles said that they could take some as well."  
  
"Good," Van said. "Take everyone you can and go to Palas. They'll be safe there."  
  
"You know you have the aide of Asturia whenever you need it, Van," Millerna said, calmly. "Our army is at your command if you wish."  
  
"I thank you, My Lady," he bowed to her. "But I want to keep as many soldiers alive as possible right now. I'll come to you if I need the help." He rose to his feet and began to run towards the family memorial glade. The staying survivors of the attack stood silently and watched their young king leave, their hearts full of pain, awe, and hope.  
  
* * *  
  
As his heart beat uncontrollably, Van's mind raced as his legs carried him through the quiet glade. It must be the pendant, he thought. I had it first, and that's when she went after me. Because I had it. And then I gave it to Hitomi because I wanted her to be safe...  
  
He shook his head clear. I have to focus. Will they do anything to her? She did nothing wrong. It's all my fault.   
  
He remained in deep thought that he did not realize he reached his destination. Three tall white marble monuments towered over him, giving an uneasy feeling throughout his body. This is no time to get frightened about ghosts, he shuttered. He bowed before each one, lingering on the last.  
  
"I am sorry, Folken," he apologized. "I know you wanted to see a future without the aide of Escaflowne. But if I do nothing, then Fanelia won't have a future." He reached inside the cut groove of the tombstone and retrieved the drag-energist he had placed there a few moments after Hitomi left all those years ago. He jogged to his right, standing before the ancient Guymelef, which remained on one knee. He leaped up, placing the energist into the sleeping dragon's jeweled heart.  
  
At first, Escaflowne did not react. Van panicked whether or not he had put the dragon to sleep in the correct procedure. However, a few moments later, the salmon colored stone glowed a brighter shade of pink, then dulled, only to leave a heart beating behind. The cockpit eased open, gas escaping it as the door lowered. Van knocked some ivy away and seated himself into the familiar position. He let the door close and the visor clamp shut over his eyes. He sighed, then moved his legs, letting his motions move the Guymelef's massive metal legs as well. Each step tore more vines away from its body, making it easier to walk.   
  
After making his way to the clearing before the monuments, Van pulled the two cords at his fingertips. Air pressure was released, gasps escaping from the chest area. He could feel the body transforming around him, the legs molding together to form the tail, other appendages appearing from within. Suddenly, cool night air touched his face as he stood on the back ridge. He pulled the cord handles towards him, motioning for Escaflowne to take flight.  
  
I just hope I can reach you in time, Hitomi.  
  
* * *  
  
The floating fortress had already entered a new country before Van had even pursued to re-awaken Escaflowne. The structure and power of each Guymelef, leviship, and floating fortress of Zaibach had undergone some renovations. The new model could move faster than any other made.  
  
Of course, Hitomi didn't know any of that, being chained in the prisoner holder area.  
  
The Guymelef, now capable of using the invisibility cloak airborne, flew with Hitomi to the new floating fortress. There, it docked, and she was dropped from the Crima Claw to the cold metal floor. Four guards, dressed in the black armor suits she had seen earlier, pointed long spears towards her chest.  
  
"Well, well," a mocking voice echoed in the docking bay. "This is so much better than what I had expected."  
  
Hitomi turned to see Ashira, now wearing the same armor as the men, making her way to where she stood. Her golden hair, tied back save for a few loose strands, fell down her back. She tapped a dagger across her neck with an evil gleam in her eye, piercing hard into Hitomi's emerald ones.  
  
"How's the cheek, hon?" she asked sweetly. "I hope I didn't hurt you that bad yesterday when I barged in on your 'romantic escape.'"  
  
"Nothing happened," Hitomi replied angrily. "If it's any of your business, I couldn't bare it if we spent another moment apart. So we stayed together for the entire night, just sleeping."  
  
Ashira stared at her, trying to size her up. She seemed to receive disgusted looks each time she gave her a cold glance.  
  
"I don't understand it," she finally said. "I don't see what Van sees in you that he doesn't see in me. I mean, I'm exactly like him, and you're so... normal."  
  
"There's more to it than that," Hitomi retorted in a whisper.  
  
Ashira laughed. "Really? You must tell me one of these days... if you're still alive."   
  
She began to pace the metal scaffolding, with each step slapping the dagger's blade on her gloved hand in beat with her own steps. "I am an expert swordsman... or 'woman' I should say. I can throw daggers on target. And I'm pretty handy with a crossbow and other types of weapons. Whatever I choose to use on you, it should be fun." She smirked.  
  
Hitomi looked at her. "What do you plan to do with me, then?"  
  
Ashira walked to her other side and began to play with the pendant clasp around her neck. "Not sure yet," she replied. "I don't know if I should hold you hostage and then kill you in front of Van. Or if I should just kill you here and now. One way or another, you are dead." She snapped the chain off her neck.  
  
"Put her away into a holding cell," she commanded the guards. "Until I figure out what I want to do with her."  
  
And that's where she sat ever since. Sitting in the holding cell, shackled at her wrists. The cold iron cut into her skin, leaving behind trickles of blood. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light, she could see other prisoners, some most likely dead, and others about to die. Her cellmate was merely a skeleton with pieces of cloth hanging off the bones. A few rats ran back and forth between the bars, carrying human flesh in their yellow-stained teeth.  
  
So this is the end, isn't it, she thought. Eaten alive by rats and carried off to some hole? She lowered her head, trying not to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
He had already flown straight for five hours and still no sight of Zaibach. Or should there be a sight of them? They might have their invisibility cloak on.  
  
He settled Escaflowne at a gliding altitude and shut his eyes, focusing on the pendant's image. He was still rusty from not using the technique of unveiling hidden objects, but he had to try. The pendant in his mind's eye swung back and forth, but nothing lay beyond it, only darkness.  
  
"Damn it!" he cursed. But seeing the pendant gave him another idea.   
  
A memory flashed within his mind. Back to a few days ago when he and Hitomi sat on the bench, trying to rekindle their psychic link to one another. She had said that all it needed was building back to the strength it once had.  
  
He closed his eyes once more, focusing this time on her face. Her always cheerful face with sparkling green eyes and a radiant smile. As he did so, he reached down in the depths inside him, searching for that connection. He found it, though faint, but still usable.  
  
Hitomi... he called.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours must have passed her by, for when she awoke, the floating fortress was no longer moving. She didn't know exactly what time it was, having left her watch behind at the dorm room when she and Naoko attended the Halloween party. She shuttered at the thought of that night. At least I'm as far away from him as possible, she thought with a dry smile appearing on her lips.   
  
She gazed upward to see a young man standing guard outside of her cell. A torchlight flickered on his face, revealing the tiredness in his eyes. Hitomi stared at him, remaining still and unmoving. He must be a new guy or something, she thought. He can't stay awake for really long.  
  
After about half-hour, the guard yawned loudly and moved from her sight of view. She sighed, happy only for her privacy.  
  
Hitomi...  
  
She bolted upright, suddenly awake and aware of the voice that called to her. She could feel the psychic energy surrounding voice carrying her name. It wasn't the mystical one that spoke to her in her dreams. No, this one was familiar.  
  
"Van?" she whispered. "Where are you? I can't see you."  
  
She could sense his fear as she strained to hear each word he uttered.   
  
I don't have much time, Hitomi... I don't know how long I can keep this up. What's your location right now?  
  
"I'm in a holding cell right now," she said. "Ashira's planning what she wants to do with me."  
  
Where's the floating fortress?  
  
"I don't know, but we've stopped moving." She inched her way closer to the barred window. "Let me describe where we are from the outside."  
  
Having great difficulty, she managed to take a peak of what her outside world looked like. "Okay," she reported. "I see... it's really foggy and misty in her. Lots of water... it looks like we're right by a waterfall or something."  
  
Waterfall... What does it look like?  
  
"I can see more clearly. We're in a deep canyon. At the end of it is the waterfall, cascading from different rocks. It's huge, but it almost looks like a..."  
  
A lion?  
  
"Yes! A giant lion that's crying water from its eyes. That's what's making the waterfall."  
  
Where the lions weep...  
  
"Huh?"  
  
You must be at the Weeping Lion waterfall... It's deep within a canyon that leads out to the ocean...  
  
"I can almost smell the saltwater."  
  
I have to let go now, love... I can't hold on anymore...  
  
"Be careful, Van," she said, a tear trickling down her cheek.   
  
I should be there by dawn...  
  
"Then I will see you at dawn."  
  
Good-bye... the voice faded into the nothingness.  
  
"Good-bye, Van," she murmured.  
  
"Did you say something?" the harsh voice of the guard caught her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
The Weeping Lion. A perfect place for a Zaibach floating fortress to hide. No one patrols that area anymore and it's out of jurisdiction for anyone else. I hope they won't move before I get there.  
  
* * *  
  
The first rays of the dawning sun brightened the landscape. Van, tired and weary from his sleepless night's travel, found it welcoming.  
  
But what he found even more welcoming was the crevasse in the rock, the canyon.   
  
Pulling the reins of Escaflowne slightly, he dove down into the mists created by the pounding water spilling over the rocks. He flew across several times before he realized the truth: he was alone in this canyon.  
  
Or was he? Zaibach could have fooled him again by shrouding itself in the cloak. He pictured the mental image of the pendant once more, letting it swing back and forth to reveal its hiding place.  
  
The floating fortress now glided silently over the coastline, remaining hidden from simple eyes to see.  
  
But Van could see it. Somehow, the image that the pendant revealed to him was burned into the back of his mind, enabling him to see past the cloak and onto its true form.  
  
He flew Escaflowne straight at the fortress, almost as if he were to crash into it. However, at the last possible moment, he reared the dragon so that the Guymelef landed onto the outer hull with a clang, attaching its claws into the iron skin.  
  
Satisfied that the Guymelef would not budge from its resting-place, he climbed up the dragon's great neck to the window above it. He drew his sword and smashed the pane, carefully sliding in over the jagged pieces of broken glass.   
  
* * *  
  
"What's that damn noise!?" Ashira screamed at the bridge crew of the floating fortress. A resounding alarm blared throughout the entire upper level.  
  
"It looks like we have a break in at Section 2, Level 17, My Lady," one of the ship's guards spoke.  
  
"That's where the prisoner cell..." Ashira broke off. "This should be fun. I've never hunted a person inside my own fortress before." She grabbed a crossbow hanging from the wall and pulled her sword from its sheath.   
  
"Let's go!" she yelled at a few men.  
  
* * *  
  
Now fully inside the floating fortress, Van could hear the blaring alarm announcing his arrival. Great, he thought angrily. This will just make it even worse. He pulled out his sword just in case he met any "interference."  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see several cells surrounding him. What luck! he gave out a mental cry. I landed in the holding cell area.  
  
"Hitomi!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the mostly empty cells.  
  
"Van?" a barely audible sound replied.  
  
"Where are you?" he called back.  
  
"I'm over here!" her voice shouted, this time louder than before.   
  
He began to chase after the sound, calling her sometimes to follow her voice. However, the echoes and the many cells threw him off. He chose to use the pendant instead.  
  
There she was, huddled by a wall, chained with shackles at her wrists. She was in the furthest cell away from him. He opened his eyes and ran towards her holding place.  
  
"Oh, Van!" she cried, her eyes wet with tears as he found her inside.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he asked, grabbing the bars of the large wooden door. "I told you to stay somewhere safe and you ran out. You could've been killed!"  
  
She stared hard at him. Could he be falling back to the Van I once knew him as? "I wasn't thinking," she retorted.  
  
He smiled at her. "Like me, huh?"  
  
It took a moment for her to realize that he wasn't truly mad at her for leaving her designated area to save him. She never told him of the vision she had.  
  
He dug his sword blade deep into the lock and moved it around, listening closely for the unlocking mechanism. After he heard the faint "click", he swung the door open and embraced her as she sat on the cold, dirty floor.  
  
"I don't have any keys for the locks right now," he said as he unhooked the heavy chains from the ceiling above. The guards can remove the chains and attach them to anything else without unlocking the shackles around the prisoner. "But as soon as we get to Asturia, we'll find you the best locksmith to take them off." He grabbed her manacled wrist and pulled her out of the cell.  
  
They ran down the passage, hearing the jeers or cheers of the remaining prisoners screaming at them. The toxic smell of rotting food and flesh overwhelmed Hitomi, making her feel faint. As she slowed down, the prisoners would grab her ankles. Van kicked their hands away and urged her on.   
  
At last, they reached the broken window that Van had destroyed. He helped Hitomi out first, easing her down onto Escaflowne's dragon-neck. She slid down each metal vertebrae carefully, ensuring that it would not scrape her skin. She reached the seat first, hanging onto the soft leather bench as Van joined her. He grabbed the rein cords and pulled towards him. Escaflowne pushed off the wall and became horizontal once more. She slid her slender arms around his waist, holding tightly. He motioned for the dragon to sneak away silently from the floating fortress.  
  
"It looks like we got away," Van breathed finally.  
  
"Not bloody likely!" a female voice screamed at him. He glanced upwards to see Ashira, red with anger and hatred, standing at the window they were just at.  
  
"Shit!" he hissed, insisting Escaflowne into a downward spiral dive. Hitomi tightened her grip.   
  
* * *  
  
"They're getting away, My Lady!" a guard shouted at her.  
  
"Not quite," she said calmly. "Hand me the Black Arrow."   
  
The guard, holding her quiver of bolts, pulled the raven-colored one and placed it in her hand.  
  
"I told you not to mess with me," she growled, as she loaded the bolt into the crossbow, aimed, and released.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we can beat them if we fly down into the gorge," Van pointed out. "It's narrow enough that their floating fortress can't get inside." They now flew over the crystal blue ocean, heading back towards the mainland and the mouth of the canyon.  
  
"Just a few more seconds and we'll be..." he stopped, her a gasp escape Hitomi from behind. Something stung his shoulder as it flew past him. A black arrow? He felt Hitomi's grip sinking away from him as she fell over the side of Escaflowne, headed for the jagged rocks below.  
  
"No!" he shouted, ripping off his shirt and using his own wings instead. He pinned them to his side, free-falling until he caught up to Hitomi, then spread them far out to slow down. Her breathing was erratic, coughing hoarsely sometimes. He managed to land onto the beach just to the right of the canyon's entrance and laid her down on the sun-warm sand.  
  
A gaping hole, large enough for a man's finger to fit, opened up Hitomi's left shoulder. Dark blood leaked from the wound, already staining the white grains of sand of the beach. Her face, though etched with fear, had a look of peace about it.  
  
She smiled at him when he looked down on her, frightened and scared of what was to come. She drew a finger along his face, up towards his eye to wipe away a tear that had already formed. Her eyes seemed to say "it will be all right."  
  
But then those eyes closed, and she ceased to breathe, leaving Van alone on the beach.  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
I'm really sorry to leave you all hanging like that! Please don't hit me with hate mail! I love her, too. I am Hitomi (according to some friends cuz I have the same hair and eyes and other similarities). But you just have to wait to see what happens next. The next one should be out in a week and that one, my friends, will explain a LOT of things. Thank you.   
  
PS. This chapter is named from AI. I absolutely loved that movie. I cried so hard. But anyhoo, that's where it comes from.  
  
  
  
  



	10. A Little Dream of Me

Date. 07.30.2001  
Time. 6.55 pm  
Music. 80s Club Hits  
Chapter 10  
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters but I do own all the ones that I created.  
  
Author's Notes. I'm so sorry that's it's taken so long to get this chapter out. It was one of the turning points in RF and this was the first thing I had imagined. But it was so hard to write out! Ay ya! Plus, either something was wrong with my computer or the site, but I had absolutely no way of getting to fanfiction.net. I couldn't read any new updates. Nothing! I hope to get at least three more chapters out before I leave for school. But once I get there, production is probably going to be a lot slower until I get my own computer.  
  
PS. I go to Native American reservations each year and I was given a dream catcher one year for a thank you gift. Attached to the dream catcher was a poem that has influenced this story a lot. So here it is for your enjoyment:  
  
THE DREAM  
Dream  
Catch a dream  
Flowing free and clean  
From streams of quiet twilight  
Where finite foes like worry and woe  
Seem redeemed by unseen sight  
Dream the dreamers dream  
Learn to live  
Love  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 10. A Little Dream of Me  
  
* * *  
  
Silence lumbered over the darkened hull of the Crusade, imprinting a uneasiness over its riders. Some voiced mutterings of how the kingdom was ruled in his day and should be now. Mothers cooed to their weeping babes, trying to calm themselves in doing so. Even the rowdy children, normally deafening when in large groups, sat huddled together in fearful whispers.  
  
Merle and Celena wandered through the masses, aiding anyone who seemed to wounded, but able to be repair. Millerna tried her best to join them; however, she was stricken with shortness of breath and was sent to private quarters on Allen's orders. She protested, but soon gave up and lay down.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find anymore clean cloth," Celena told her feline-friend. Merle was tending to Kyia, who fell into a state of shock soon after the leviship ascended out of the Fanelian Valley. She continued to mumble incoherently, staring blankly into space. Merle tried to do all she can for her friend, cleaning her scrapes and bruises on her face. She nodded absentmindedly at Celena's proposal and carried through with her rounds.  
  
Regretting that she had to lie to her, Celena walked quickly out of the Crusade's hull. She couldn't stand be in such a grand pack of people. Her head pounded inside her skull, causing a massive headache.  
  
She walked down the hallway towards the bridge. She spotted some of her brother's crew passing her as she neared it. On their voyage to Fanelia, they were ecstatic to get some free time to themselves after living cooped up within Asturia's walls. Now, she saw no spark of life in their eyes, their heads hung low in sadness. That they lost their freedom? she wondered. Or is it because we might be headed into another war?  
  
Allen stood in the windowed viewing area on the bridge, alone and staring outside into the darkness. The sun was peaking over the horizon, threatening the crew with yet another glorious sunrise. Celena thought they were nothing special. It happened the same way, each and every day.  
  
"Brother," she said softly. "You need to get something to eat."  
  
He shook his head negatively. "How are they all doing?" he gestured to the back.  
  
"Some people will need medical attention once we get to Asturia," she sighed. "But they'll be stable for now. Merle and I made sure that they had plenty of water and were comfortable."  
  
She could see anger flaring in Allen's normally kind eyes. He gripped the metal guard bar tightly.  
  
"What's wrong, Allen?" she asked.  
  
"We're going into another war, Celena," he growled under his breath. "I don't know if it will be like the Great War. So many casualties..."  
  
"I don't think it will just be a war," she said aloud. "There's something bigger here, behind all the fighting."  
  
"That's what happened last time, too," he pointed out. Celena was aware of the things when she was in Dilandau's psyche. For the first few months after she had changed back to her own self, she had recurring dreams of blazing fires and an evil laughter echoing the back of her mind. When she had questioned Allen of what they were, he told her of what happened to her during the Great War.  
  
"Dilandau was the one fighting the war, right?" she asked. "And Dornkirk was after the Power of Atlantis?"  
  
Allen nodded. "So if that's what's happening with Zaibach this time, are they still after the same thing? Who's fighting the war..."  
  
"...and who's after the power?" Celena finished. Suddenly, she felt cold. No draft had entered the main cabin. Just a chill projected by her mind. Allen lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you think happened to them," she said, hugging his left arm.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, his voice hushed. "It's not Van that I'm worried about. He can handle it. But Hitomi isn't and..."  
  
"She's not yours to worry about anymore, brother," she said seriously. "It seems to me that she has chosen already."  
  
"True," he said with a smile. "And I can still worry about her. We're friends." He paused. "I just hope she chose right."  
  
Me too, Celena thought. She leaned her head on to her brother's shoulder sleepily and watched the deep gold sun rise slowly to greet the day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi!" Van whispered in a hurried voice. "We're not safe here. Wake up!"  
  
She didn't stir.  
  
How was it that Millerna showed me to revive her? he thought. In Chid's prison. He removed his worn leather riding gloves and tossed them onto the deserted beach. Placing his bare hands centered onto her chest, he began pumping in time with his own heartbeat. Blood seeped thoroughly through her clothes and stained his palms red.  
  
He tried starting her heart in this fashion for several minutes, occasionally checking her wrist for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
"Damn it, wake up!" he shouted, tears freely falling from his eyes. "I just got you back. You can't leave so soon!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He collapsed and lay next to her serene body, his wings covering her blood-soiled chest. He brushed loose locks of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"I'm not giving up on you, Hitomi," he whispered.  
  
do you love this girl, van?  
  
Van quickly rose to his knees to look around. No one was on this beach. Whose voice was that? he wondered.  
  
we don't have much time, little one... do you love this girl?  
  
He still scanned for someone hiding behind a rock. "I love her more than anything," he said, unsure that the voice could hear him. "I would gladly give my own life if it would bring her back."  
  
luckily, that won't be necessary... the voice seemed to chuckle. but you need to bring her to me quickly...  
  
"Can you help her?"  
  
I believe so... take her to the weeping lion... but hurry... your "friends" are approaching...   
  
Not sure what to believe anymore, Van glanced over his shoulder where the floating fortress hung in the sky. Three of the new Guymelefs dropped from the lower base, heading in his direction. He looked at his own, which he had abandoned to save Hitomi. Escaflowne, still in dragon-mode, crashed into the thicket bordering the beach.  
  
that will take too long... use your own wings and fly her through the canyon...  
  
He hoisted Hitomi and held her tightly in his arms. Climbing to a higher elevation, he leapt of a rock and took flight, stretching his wings to their fullest. He gained more altitude; then veered deep into the canyon.  
  
The Guymelefs caught up to his short lead. Bright red flashed by his eye as the head one up to him, following by two black ones. A Leader unit?   
  
"Get 'em, boys!" a familiar voice screeched through its intercom. Has Ashira replaced Dilandau's position as Leader of the Dragonslayers, then?  
  
One Guymelef changed direction and closed in on him. He pulled his wings closer to his side and rolled, diving down to the river below. The unit followed his lead.  
  
If only I can him closer to the canyon walls, his mind raced. He continued to dive, the Guymelef inching closer.  
  
At the last moment, Van pulled out of the dive and beat madly upward. The pilot had no chance of rearing his Melef from the dive. He flew straight into the rock, completely destroying the unit and himself.   
  
Hopefully, that will hold them off, he thought, seeing the fiery wreckage blocking the way of the Leader and other Guymelef. They, too, rose upwards and pursued him from above.   
  
I'm not going to make it, he thought, looking down at Hitomi. He had held her face strongly against his chest, covering all her air passageways. He subconsciously drew her head away, forgetting that he couldn't suffocate her if she wasn't breathing.  
  
He lowered himself once more into the canyon. Up ahead, the two walls narrowed closer, leaving a space that no Melef could pass through. But what about a man?  
  
He rotated so that he now flew sideways and entered the passageway. It seemed to be a perfect fit, until he ran his elbow against the rough rock and cut it open. He winced in pain, but concentrated on landing right in front of the Weeping Lion. Luckily, his plan had worked. The two following Guymelefs now had to fly over the canyon, giving him a little time ahead of them.  
  
He landed on a flat stone, worn smooth the water over the years. The mist from the pounding falls made it more difficult for him to see anything. Even better, it made it difficult for the Melefs to see him.  
  
Gazing above him, he could barely see the outline of the crude lion that sat before him. The underground rivers that produced the falls emerged out of the rock from three points: two eyes and a mouth. The formation made it seem that it was a giant, sleeping lion, weeping from its eyes, hence the name.  
  
do you see the mouth entrance, little one?  
  
He nodded.   
  
fly into the mouth...  
  
He was confused. "How can I fly into the mouth? The water will just spit me out again."  
  
have faith, little one, and trust me...  
  
He sighed, held Hitomi tighter against him, and winged his way to the entrance. The resounding water filled within his mind. How will I be able to get in there? he thought. He grew closer, his wings almost touching the water with each stroke he took.  
  
take a deep breath...  
  
Van had no time to breathe in enough air, only managed a small intake. Some unseen force pulled him into the falling water. He was taken surprise, almost dropping Hitomi as he entered. He felt himself being sucked up into the cascading water, hauled against the current towards the great mouth. The force that grabbed him dragged him into the rocky entrance was amazingly strong and powerful. Who was helping him?  
  
Suddenly, he was able to breathe once more. He found himself, cold and drenched, gasping for air in a small pool of water. The waterfall echoed off the walls in this dark cavern, but remained a dull murmur, no longer clamorous.   
  
A source of faint light led him to an open cavern, almost as large as the once-Great Hall in Fanelia. Excess water covered the floor in a lake only a few inches deep. Other underground springs, much weaker than the Weeping Lion falls, spilled into this lake no more than a dribble.   
  
In the center of this lake sat a small isle, no larger than a tiny bedroom, with a single ancient tree growing from the stony surface. The light that had guided his way touched the tree, giving it a spiritual look about it. Van splashed his way to the island, feeling drained from his flight. His wings, waterlogged and heavy, dragged behind him in the lake.   
  
He scrambled onto the dry land and placed Hitomi against the tree's visible roots. He walked a few feet away from her and shook the water from his hair and wings.  
  
"Hello?!" he cried out into darkness. "Please help us!"  
  
"There is no need to shout, little one," the voice spoke, this time vocally, not telepathically.   
  
Van twisted to see a young woman standing by Hitomi. Tumbling locks of raven black hair with sprigs of ivy and white blossoms tied in spilt in front of her. She wore a forest green cloak with embroidered gold in the sleeves and hem. Her hood remained upon her head, darkening her face so that he could not see her. She lightly stepped to Hitomi and knelt by her side. Van began to protest but she calmly held a hand up to him to cease. Placing her right hand directly onto the open wound, the woman gently stroked her cheek with her other.  
  
"Come, little one," she said softly, a smile forming on her rosy lips. "It is time for you to wake and greet the day."  
  
Van watched in surprise and shock as he saw a twitch in Hitomi's eyes. The woman signaled for him to come to where she lay. He walked over and took her place as she stood. She handed him Hitomi's hand and let him kneel by her.  
  
"Hitomi?" he whispered, daring not to let his eyes wander for fear that it was all just a dream.  
  
She stirred again, letting a soft moan escape from her throat. She opened her drowsy eyes to see his face again.  
  
"Hi," she said.   
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
Comprehension of what took place outside must have set for her eyes went wide with fear. "No," she gasped. "If you're here with me... that means, you're dead, too?"  
  
He shook his head, calming her down as well. "I am as much alive as you are."  
  
"How is this possible?" she said, struggling to sit up. The woman knelt next to Van and helped push her down into the crook of the tree root. "I am going to explain everything to you, Hitomi," she said in her rustling voice.  
  
Hitomi stared at her. "You are the one that talked to me in my mind all those times."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, still continuing to stare at her darkened face.  
  
She pulled back her hood, revealing a kind, warm face with verdant green eyes that sparkled at her as she smiled.   
  
"I am Gaea," was all she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Dryden Fassa of Asturia sat on his balcony, sipping temperate tea and reading the daily news. Ever since Millerna went to Fanelia to celebrate the King's rebuilding, he had been able to actually sleep in and enjoy his freedom. He loved the woman, but she kept him on his toes. He groaned when he heard the door slam shut, hinting that he had to get back to his Royal duties as King.  
  
"Leviship approaches the Asturian Royal landing pad, My Lord," the informant spoke.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Balan," Dryden said as he stood from his chair. "None of these Royal formalities. And what leviship is it?"  
  
"The Crusade, My... Dryden," Balan corrected himself. "And the Queen is aboard as well." He bowed and left the room.  
  
Dryden downed his tea and tossed aside his paper. Can't finished it now, he thought unhappily.   
  
He jogged down to the landing pad where servants already gathered to collect Millerna's possessions. The large hull gate lowered slowly to the ground. He could still remember clearly where he saw Escaflowne, the Fanelian Royal Guymelef, stored years ago. It was his assistance that helped repair the Melef and save Van's life. Well, his and that Mystic Moon girl, Hitomi. He wondered how she fared back on her home world.  
  
Dryden did not expect to see hundreds of people walking down the ramp, carrying bundles and armloads of food. Some needed aide and medical service, he noted. He saw Millerna, followed by Allen and his crew, walking in his direction.  
  
"You thought the party was so wonderful that you had to bring them all back with you?" he said, trying to lighten the obvious grave situation.  
  
Millerna did not smile. "We need to talk," she said seriously.  
  
* * *  
  
Van knelt before the young woman, eyes faced downwards.   
  
"Van! What are you doing?!" Hitomi cried.  
  
"She is the Goddess of Gaea," he said, speaking to the ground. "She is the Highest Deity that the people worship."  
  
"I thought Fanelians believed in the dragons that protected the valley," she said, confused.  
  
"True, but she's higher than that. Everyone here follows the Goddess."  
  
"Van, please rise to your feet," Gaea said softly. Van did as she commanded. "And I am not the Goddess."  
  
"But you healed me," Hitomi noticed. "If you're not a Goddess, then who are you?"  
  
"As I said before, little one," her gaze shifted from Van to her. "I am Gaea. Many have mistaken me for the Goddess of this world. But I am not." She removed her cloak and wrapped it around Hitomi's shoulders. She wore a simple silver-white gown, thin sleeves falling past her slender fingers. Hitomi noticed a tattoo of a leaping doe imprinted with brown ink upon her palm. It reminded her of many Henna designs she had seen her friends come back with from their trip.  
  
"I don't understand," Van said.  
  
"I will explain everything to you," she replied. "I am from Atlantis, as you are, Van. The name given to me by my father was Gaea. I was the youngest daughter of six children, all born to my mother and father. However, my mother died of an illness when I was still a babe.  
  
"My father was one of the High Priests, a council of men who decided the Atlantean laws for the people to follow. He told me I was his favorite because I reminded him so much of my mother. During my childhood, I contracted the same disease that killed my mother. It's a slow disease that takes years for effect. He tried everything possible to save me, but there was no cure.   
  
"One day, my father came to my bed where I had ridden for months. He told me that there might be a chance that could let me live. Or rather, survive. The Council of High Priests wanted to create a new world, away from all the hatred and greed that the Earth had provided."   
  
She noticed that Hitomi's head perked up when she said 'Earth.' "Yes, Hitomi," she said, smiling. "Not the Mystic Moon. Earth."  
  
She continued with her story. "A sacrifice was needed to create this 'perfect world'. Whoever chose to become the offering would reside as the planet's soul, watching over the children and keeping the peace." She paused. "My father chose me, giving me another chance to live.  
  
"I was placed in the center of the Council's temple. They told me what I needed to ensure as the essence of this new world, which they named simply after me. All the people of Atlantis came to the temple, bringing their pendants of energy with them. I still wore mine around my neck, forgetting it was still there. I watched them staring at me. Each man, woman, and child. I saw them performing the ultimate wish for the new creation. Their faces are still etched in my mind, how hard they concentrated.  
  
"An colossal pink column of light surrounded me, drawing me heavenwards. I could feel being torn and ripped apart from my body and the pressure of the space dust gathered all around. With a great explosion, the dust particles compacted, compressing together to form a small floating orb in the middle of the galaxy.  
  
"The first look I gazed upon was the Earth and Moon in the sky. I could see both of them on this alien world."  
  
She looked at the two sitting against the ancient tree. "Gaea has only been existence for 12,000 years, ever since I left Atlantis, my home. It has remained hidden from the Earth ever since its creation in fear that all the corruption would travel to it. The Gaeans were told to believe that it would be a cursed place, ensuring that they would not wish to be there.   
  
"This land became inhabited by different creatures living peace. I could watch the kind people helping others help and I rewarded them with luscious crops of food and good land. Perhaps that I was revered as the Goddess of Gaea, Van."  
  
"Maybe," he said, thoughtfully. "But what does this have to do with Hitomi? You said you spoke to her, correct?"  
  
Gaea nodded. "Patience, little one. With the destruction of my home by the descendants of the Atlanteans, the Draconians..." she looked in Van's direction as she spoke those words. "...people grew hatred towards those born with the wings of Atlantis. My vow to the High Priests was broken. The peace of Gaea was infected with the things that they tried to flee from.  
  
"As I sat by a lake late one night, I could sense a plea of help. Not coming from this world, but from Earth. A young couple wished for a child because the woman was unable to have one. Their hearts were filled with goodness so I blessed the woman and gave life to the child. To my surprise, the child was born with my eyes, not of her parents. As I watched the life on this planet bloom, I watched the life of the child on Earth blossom as well.   
  
"I also watched one man in particular. He had the desire to prove that Atlantis and its new residence, the Mystic Valley, truly existed. His determination inspired me. I watched his journey..."  
  
A man searching for the Mystic Valley? Hitomi thought. Haven't I heard this somewhere before?  
  
"...I continued to watch the girl on Earth. She walked home from a carnival one night many years ago, unaware of a man following her home to take advantage of her young age. Fearing for her for she took the place of my own daughter, I sent a light to aid her. It was instinct. I had no idea what this light would do, but I sent it anyway. It grabbed her, protecting her from the man. I could sense her fear and curiosity as if I were right there. I pulled her through the Dimensional Gap, the magical shroud that hides Gaea from Earth's eyes. She appeared before the man I had grown fond of. But I soon realized that this girl's influence on him would be and quickly returned her to Earth.  
  
"The man continued his pilgrimage to Atlantis. He finally reached the Valley, but there is nothing there to prove that it was Atlantean. I felt sorry for the man and appeared to him in a vision, giving him my pendant I wore when I lived in Atlantis. The pendant would cause no harm because only someone of Atlantean blood and my own can use it..."  
  
Pendant? Hitomi thought. Is this possible?  
  
"This man's desire to meet the girl once more made me bring her back to Gaea for a moment. He lay, dying in the snow, knowing that the vision of her would be his last. He gave her my pendant and returned to her own world, never to return to Gaea. But now the pendant remained in my family. My daughter had a daughter, and she had a daughter as well.  
  
"My great-granddaughter, I knew, would have great influence on Gaea, even if I had no involvement in it." She looked down upon Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi's hand went instinctively to where her pendant would lay on her chest.  
  
"Yes, little one," she said, smiling. "You are my great-granddaughter."  
  
to be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
Ha ha! I leave yet another cliffhanger! Oooo, and what a good one. Just kidding. This chapter comes from an X-Files comic title that someone gave to me a long time ago. The X-Files is one of the greatest shows ever made. One of my fav sites to go to, Here Be Dragons (but I don't know if its still around), compared X-Files to Esca and I totally agree with it.   



	11. Siya zazi

Date. 08.11.2001  
Time. 2.04 pm  
Music. Knight's Tale soundtrack  
Chapter 11  
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes. Hello! Yay, I can kinda get onto fanfiction.net now! Wheee! I've done so much stuff in the past... umm... whenever I left off. Shopping for my dorm, got henna on my hand, watched pretty much most of Cowboy Bebop... I have no life :( Anyhoo, on with the story!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 11. Siya zazi  
  
* * *  
  
"What?" Hitomi whispered, her words stuck in her throat.   
  
"It is true," Gaea said, smiling softly. "We are of the same bloodline. You are my great-granddaughter."  
  
If she had been standing at the moment, Hitomi would have surely collapsed to the ground from the shock. Without looking, she sought Van's hand for comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry not to ever tell you until now," she continued. "Your grandmother was never the same after the man gave her the pendant. When your mother was young, she would make up stories about the mysterious land she journeyed to. How, she continued to do so as she grew older. Your mother never believed in Gaea, so she did not tell you of your grandmother's experience."  
  
"But some how, Grandma wanted to tell me," Hitomi thought aloud. "She gave me the pendant."  
  
"She gave you the pendant because she knew you would come here one day," Gaea replied. "All three of you have an amazing clairvoyant power of predicting the future. She could somehow sense the greatness within you. Stronger than she or your mother."  
  
"Greatness?" Hitomi snorted. "There's nothing so great about me. I'm as normal as anyone."  
  
Gaea shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind Hitomi's ear. "But you're not, little one. You always known that there was something there... something important for you to do. You came here seven years ago and changed all the people that you met. You protected this world from seeing the destruction that Atlantis met from the hands of the enemy."  
  
"But that was then," Hitomi said. "Why am I here again?"  
  
"Because the same enemy wishes for the power of Atlantis again. But they have found another way to achieve it."  
  
"How?" Van asked, unsure if he wanted to hear what Gaea said. He already had an idea in his mind of how to achieve it.  
  
"Gaea was created on the basis of a wish. A very strong wish. That wish consisted of two items: the Atlantean and the stone in the pendant. The psychic power of the wish and the chemical balance within the rock cause a reaction that grants it."  
  
Hitomi recalled the number of times when her pendant glowed as it reacted to something. Could it be that subconsciously she had wished something?  
  
"There will be an eclipse in five days. Normally, that would not be anything special. But this one will center onto the Temple of Atlantis, residing within Mount Aslan. If, at that precise moment, an Atlantean, pure of heart, wearing the pendant and is standing in the circle where the eclipse focuses on, that person shall be the master of the power of Atlantis and peace shall rule over Gaea."  
  
"That's why Zaibach wanted the pendant so bad," Van growled.  
  
"But what if the person isn't Atlantean?" Hitomi asked, remembering that Ashira tore her necklace from her. "Just a normal person... or a Draconian?"  
  
Gaea shuttered. "Day will become night. Chaos will endure. Famine will spread over the lands. Crops will die and the people will live in hatred and greed. Gaea will lose all of her power and die, thus slowly bringing the inhabitants to their deaths along with her."  
  
"Can't you get the power once the eclipse happens?" Van asked.  
  
"No. It must reside in a body, not a soul." She turned to Hitomi. "You are the only one capable of achieving this feat. The one destined to be the Lady of Atlantis."  
  
"I don't believe in fate and predetermined destiny anymore. I gave up the Tarot cards once I returned to Earth years ago." She stared at the ground. "I changed too many lives that way."  
  
"So you say," Gaea sat upon the root next to her. "Fate and free will go along side by side. You create your own path to follow, not the one that has already been laid out for you, correct?"  
  
Hitomi nodded.  
  
"There is an infinite number of paths that you could follow, all leading to a different outcome. You have the freedom to choose one and one alone. That path would be your destiny. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
Hitomi nodded again, this time slower. "Kind of like a Wheel of Fortune, huh?"  
  
Gaea smiled faintly. "Rota Fortunae," she said gently. "The path I spoke of is one of many different destinies. As I told you earlier, you could always go home to Earth and forget all of this. But it will still remain: Gaea will die."  
  
Hitomi tasted something funny at the back of her throat as she stared upon the ground. Too many things have happened today: she escaped from the floating fortress, she died and was revived, she met her great-grandmother, and was told of her destiny on Gaea. She thought that her arrival on this world all those years ago was just coincidence that she happened to be caught in the pillar of light with Van. Was she truly meant to come?  
  
"If I am your great-granddaughter," she said thoughtfully. "Then that would mean I'm..."  
  
"Part Atlantean and part Japanese," Gaea finished. "You are from two different worlds. The one that you lived in your entire life and the one that has given you your Sight." She paused, studying the girl. "Which one do you choose?"  
  
"I don't know right now," she murmured. She glanced at Van, whose face remained without expression. "I'd want to stay here with Van, but my father just died. I don't think my mother could bare it if I disappeared."  
  
"Of course," Gaea nodded. "The choice doesn't need to be made at this exact moment. However, once the power of Atlantis has been contained, Gaea will remain hidden from Earth for eternity. You have the choice of staying here or returning to your world because you have the blood of both worlds. There will be time enough for one more trip through the light. After that, the link will be closed."  
  
One more trip... she thought. In five days, I have to decided whether or not I'm going to live on Gaea for the rest of my life... without my family.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Van.   
  
He remained silent for a moment, then sighed. "I know what it is like to lose family. I barely made it through when my mother and brother disappeared, but I see how close you are to yours. I don't know what you would go through."  
  
"So you're telling me to go home?"  
  
"No. I'm telling you that this is your decision. I want what is only best for you."  
  
Five days... I have five days to decide.  
  
A loud eruption shook the cavern, knocking loose rocks from their ledges. Hitomi and Gaea grasped the tree trunk for support as Van struggled to remained balance.   
  
"Zaibach," he growled.   
  
"They are still after you," Gaea said. "They have explosives and mean to destroy this place. Hitomi is still weak and needs some time to recover from the Healing. There is a Wolf-clan a few miles from here. They are kind people and I have blessed them each year. They will take you in and provide hospitality."  
  
Hitomi began to take her arms out of the cloak's oversized sleeves, but Gaea stopped her. "Keep it," she said. "You'll need proof I sent you. But you need to escape now."  
  
"Where?" Van exclaimed. "That's the only entrance to the cave and they have that well covered."   
  
She gestured upwards, extending a finger to the source of light. A hole, so tiny a small child barely could squeeze through, opened to the sky above.  
  
"How do you expect us to get out that hole?" Van asked, obviously flustered and worried for Hitomi's safety.   
  
"You are a descendant of Atlantis, are you not?" Gaea asked. He nodded. "Then you are aware of being able to change shape?"  
  
"Yes, but I never did it. My mother was full-blooded Draconian and she never could do it. I just assumed that I couldn't, either."  
  
"True. But your body is capable of doing so." She pointed at Hitomi. "And so is hers. I want you two to stand close together. I'll help you this time, but I can have no further influence and contact with either one of you."  
  
Van pulled Hitomi to her feet and held her tightly, bringing her so close to his body that she could hear his heart beating rapidly. She leaned her head upon his chest, finding that this was comforting.  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if she were falling again. The walls grew enormous, towering over. And so did Gaea. She became a giant. Or was it... she was shrinking?  
  
As she diminished in size, she could feel change. Van was no longer holding her. No, he was now apart of her. Or she was apart of him. She couldn't figure it out. They were two minds merged into one body, a dove's body. Her arms had been transformed into wings. Her wings. Their wings.   
  
She sensed Van was rather confused.  
  
van... she said, noticing that her words were not voiced, rather directly to his mind. Much like how Gaea spoke to her those times before.  
  
are you alright? he asked, sending her waves of concern.  
  
i'm fine... concentrate on beating in time with me... i think we both control movements together...  
  
i see... follow my lead... up, down, up, down...  
  
She felt herself move as he moved. As they lifted off the ground and fluttered around the cavern, Hitomi laughed at their triumph. They swung low, diving towards Gaea, who chuckled with her.   
  
"Get out of here, you two," she said as she ducked. "They'll be in at any moment."  
  
Hitomi urged Van towards the shaft of light at the cave's roof. With a burst of energy, they passed through the small opening, climbing higher to the mid-morning sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Gaea watched the dove as they disappeared out the hole.  
  
"Good luck and be safe," she added as soon as they were out of hearing range. She turned and walked into the tree, returning to her position protecting the world just as the explosives ignited, destroying the cavern.  
  
* * *  
  
Ashira giggled hysterically as she sat in her red Alseides unit. She loved her Melef; the smell, the mobility, the absolute power of it. Zaibach, during the seven years of hiding and rebuilding of the empire in secret, designed a newer model with more additions, including the traditional Crima Claw and fire-thrower.  
  
And she used everything the mecha had to get into the waterfall.   
  
She saw that damned Draconian with the girl's dead body get sucked into the falls, but their bodies never appeared at the base. She figured that, somehow, they went inside to an underground hidden area for retreating.  
  
But why did he bring her with him? Ashira knew that Hitomi was dead. She had used the Black Arrow, a bolt specifically designed to kill the target within a few minutes. The arrowhead not only drives through the body with such force, it also injects a deadly poison that spreads through the bloodstream in seconds.  
  
She grasped the pendant upon her neck. This is all I need, she thought. This will bring Zaibach to rule over all of Gaea.  
  
But the Dragon had killed one of her men. She watch his Melef unit explode as it hit the canyon wall. She had to finish her job and destroy him as well.  
  
"Bring me explosives now!" she screamed into her intercom.   
  
"This isn't necessary, Ashira," she heard Sekhmet's voice interrupt the intercom operator's protests. "We have what we need."  
  
"This isn't about the object, Sekhmet," she hissed. "He killed my men. This is about honor!"  
  
There was a long pause at the other end. She finally heard him command some other soldiers to join her and bring her what she desired.  
  
But that was about 20 minutes ago. She stood impatiently inside Alseides, watching some foot soldiers jam the explosives into rock crevasses surrounding the Weeping Lion's mouth. I'll cave him inside where he can rot away, she thought, a twisted grin appearing on her lips.  
  
She looked up into the cerulean sky, seeing a lone dove with draping tail feathers emerge from above. A sensation of peace and calmness filled within her at this sight. Was this trying to tell her something?  
  
"Nah, screw it," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Blow it!"  
  
* * *  
  
do you think gaea will be alright, van?  
  
probably... i'm sure she escaped before they demolished the waterfall...  
  
i hope so...  
  
Hitomi looked down at the earth below. They had climbed so high that clouds began to hide the canyon they escaped. She felt the warm sun glowing on their back, basking in its heat. They no longer needed the beat to keep in sync with one another; it just simply flowed as one.  
  
it's amazing from up here... she said, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
i know... whenever i needed to clear my head, i'd always go out for a flight... but always at night...  
  
did you go alone?  
  
always...  
  
do you like it better? being alone?  
  
sometimes... but i'd want someone that i love to share it with... like you...  
  
If it was visible through the white feathers, Hitomi blushed. aren't i just a burden to you? you always had to carry me...  
  
you've never been a burden to me, hitomi... i love spending every moment with you...  
  
even that time when i smacked you across the face right after you slew the dragon?  
  
well...  
  
She burst out laughing. what about that time...  
  
alright, alright... i get it... but there are times... like when we just escaped from asturia and spent the night in the forest... we were just lying under the stars and you were talking about your family... he stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
what's wrong?  
  
nothing... i just didn't want to remind you about... you know...  
  
van, don't worry... i'm not thinking about that right now... just living in the moment, you know?  
  
i see... he said softly.  
  
But I am going to have to think about my decision soon, she thought to herself.  
  
that must be the village... he said.  
  
Appearing through the clouds sat a small community in a forest's clearing. As they neared it, Hitomi could see several wolf-children playing games as elder wolf-women cleaned clothing.  
  
where should we land?  
  
over there... away from everyone...  
  
They veered to where the forest was thicker, protecting them from the sharp eyes of the wolves. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Hitomi could feel the change coming once more. A moment later, they stood separately, still in each other's arms and as their own selves.   
  
She felt a little dizzy from the rush of changing. Van looked at her with concern, but she shook her head and said she was perfectly fine. Nonetheless, he still held her hand as they walked back to the village.  
  
"Excuse me," he called to one of the wolf-children they saw overhead. "I need to speak to your chief."   
  
The children looked at one another, puzzled as to do what the stranger asked of them. Three of the older looking ones huddled together, whispering and looking over their shoulders. Finally, one came forward.  
  
"My father is the leader of our clan," she said. "You may speak to him if you wish."  
  
Van nodded, and the girl beckoned him to follow her. He hid Hitomi behind him as they followed.  
  
They came to the center of the town, where other beast-men and women gathered around. A tall man stepped forward, towering over Van who was six feet tall as it was.   
  
"I am Shem, leader of this Wolf-clan," he spoke in a husky voice. "What may I do for you...?"  
  
"Van," he finished. "And I need lodging for her." He pulled Hitomi before him.  
  
Shem gasped. "You are wearing the Lady's robe," he murmured, lowering to his knees. The rest of the people followed his gesture.  
  
"Please, don't," Hitomi said, giving her hand to him. He grasped it and stood up.  
  
"We just need a place for her to rest tonight and we'll be on our way tomorrow morning," Van explained.   
  
Shem nodded. "Anything for someone chosen by the Lady," he said.  
  
Hitomi smiled, but grew light-headed again. Although the sun was not directly overhead, she felt hot and sweltering. Van sensed her fading and managed to catch her as she collapsed.  
  
"Quickly! Bring her to my hut!" an old wolf-woman pushed through the crowd.   
  
Van picked her up easily and followed the woman to an animal-skin shelter towards the back of the village. She held the flap for him as he passed.  
  
"Put her there," she pointed to the heap of soft skins on the floor. She walked over to a pot of cool water and placed a clean cloth inside, sprinkling some ground herbs as well.  
  
"Are you the Healer?" he asked as he gently lowered her.  
  
"Yes," she said, wringing out the excess water with her gnarled fingers. "And have been for sixty years now." She placed it upon her forehead. "Keep an eye on her while I go get more water, young Van," she commanded. "She needs to stay cool."  
  
"Thank you," he said, looking up at her. "And what do I call you?"  
  
She grinned, revealing very few teeth remaining in her mouth. "The kids here call me Tutu because my name's too long and hard to pronounce." With that, she stepped through the flap.  
  
Van returned his attention to Hitomi. Her breathing steadied and she slept deeply. But in her sleep, she searched for his hand. He grabbed it and she held it tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Hitomi," he said confidently. "I'm not letting you go."  
  
* * *  
  
The floating fortress hovered in the sky just behind the mountain. It was an easy target to inform anyone who happened to pass by where Zaibach's secret hideout was located. Fortunately, the invisibility mechanism hid the vessel from the untrained eye.  
  
Ashira, closely followed by Sekhmet and many other soldiers, strode triumphantly through the old abandoned mine. They made more improvements, inserting steel pillars to hold the old roof. Torchlights lit their way as they walked deeper inside.  
  
Making way to the large open chamber where more testing and constructing occurred, Ashira walked directly to the back meeting room where the Oracle was located.  
  
"Have you finished the task I sent you for?" the ancient man asked, his long silver hair and beard almost touching the floor.  
  
Ashira pulled the pendant out from behind her armor. "I have the object right here," she said, placing it into his withered, old hands.  
  
"Ahhh, this is it, alright," he said, holding it up to the light.  
  
Ashira smiled, pleased.  
  
"But you only have half of what I asked," he finished.  
  
She could feel her blood boiling in anger. "What do you mean? I got the damn pendant! All we need to do now is wait until the eclipse comes in five days, just like you predicted."  
  
"True," he said. "I asked for the pendant. But I also needed the one who bore it."  
  
"Who? The Dragon?" she asked. "I thought you said we didn't need him."  
  
"We don't. And he wasn't the one wearing it."  
  
"Yes, he was, old man!" Ashira grew furious. "Tell me, is there anything else you can do for us?"  
  
"Once we have the two objects, no, there's nothing else, my Lady," he said.  
  
"I think we're done with you now!" she shouted as she threw her dagger into his throat. Blood leapt out as he grasped the handle, sinking to the floor, sputtering and choking.  
  
"Damn Oracle," she muttered as she stormed away. Her men cleared a path as she went. "What is he to tell me that I'm wrong. Of course, he was wearing it. I pulled it off..." She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Oh gods," she said. "It's that stupid bitch from the Mystic Moon." So the man died for nothing. An easy mistake that could be overlooked. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back out to the floating fortress.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
woo woo! I'm a little on the wild side tonight. I don't know why. Maybe someone slipped a little somethin somethin in my drink or... somethin. Okay, whew... instead of going out to see American Pie 2, I decided to stay home and edit my story (just kidding, I'm seeing tomorrow with my friend). Maybe its because its so late. Hmmm... the plot thickens...  
  
PS. This chapter's title comes from "The Lion King," the movie that made me decide I wanted to go into animation. Actually, it was more like "Toy Story" and me into computer animation. Anyhoo, this is from the Broadway show (Fabulous! Just saw it!) and I don't know exactly what dialect it is. Either Swahili or Zulu. But it means "We know who we are."  
  
PPS. I don't know if you saw, but when Gaea spoke of choosing destiny, I happened to put the wheel of fortune/rota fortunae thing in, where the title of this story derives from.  



	12. Fear of a Child

Date. 08.05.2001  
Time. 10.24 pm.  
Music. Centerstage soundtrack  
Chapter 12  
  
Copyright. I don't the Vision of Escaflowne or its characters.  
  
Author's Notes. I've written three chapters in less than a week. Heck yes I will have more to post once fanfiction.net is up and running again. Exactly one month from today, I will be leaving for art school. Oooo, exciting. *yawn* so sleepy. I've been out late every night. No time for sleep for jigglykat :( Anyhoo, I'm off to bed. I'm going to my friend's house to watch Cowboy Bebop in the morning so I must rest. Ciao for now.  
  
08.27.2001 UPDATE!!! Okay, as you can see, the last time I wrote was WEEKS ago. I haven't been able to post anything because I have been really sick. Well, I still *am* but I wanted to get up and do something. But I hate to say this but I have to put my story on hold for a bit. First, I want to get well. Second, I have to get ready to go to college. Third, I want to get settled into college.... But I do promise you this. I won't stop writing. I'm just going to have to slow down a bit. And before I go anywhere, I want to thank everyone who reviewed every chapter (you know who you are). You guys were the reason why I tried to get every chapter out so fast! Thank you so much! It truly means a lot to me!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 12. Fear of a Child  
  
* * *  
  
A delicious aroma stirred Hitomi from her slumber. She wearily opened her eyes, adjusting to her new surroundings. There was very little light, but she could see a small fire cooking a pot. Someone, old and tiny, hunched over it. She let out a cough, causing the person to turn around.  
  
"Ah, you're awake finally," the old wolf-woman said. She chuckled and poured some of the steaming stew into a stone bowl.  
  
"How long was I asleep for?" Hitomi asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching.  
  
"Probably about six or seven hours now," she said, bringing her the bowl. "Here, you need to eat something. It's not good to sleep on an empty stomach."  
  
"Thank you," she said, sipping from the edge. The hot broth tasted good against her throat. "Where's Van?"  
  
"The young man you came with? He set out to bring back something called an 'Escaflowne.' He stayed by your side for about four hours but wanted to get it before you woke up." She wiped her hands on her ragged apron. "I'm Tutu, by the way," she said, giving her a worn hand.  
  
"Hitomi." She placed hers upon the old woman's. In doing so, she saw a faded tattoo of a deer on her palm. Funny, she thought. Gaea had something like that.  
  
"You're wondering about this, aren't you?" Tutu asked, waving her hand around.  
  
"Kinda. I saw someone else bearing the same design."  
  
"This is the Sign of the Lady," she explained. "She travels around the world, going from people to people and blessing those who deserve it." She returned to her boiling pot. "When I was much younger, I saved a young warrior's life. The Lady blessed me with the art of Healing and I was allowed to wear her Sign."  
  
"But why a deer?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The Lady can be in any form, but she prefers the shape of a doe." She turned around and eyed Hitomi. "She didn't tell you that herself?"  
  
"No, we were too busy..." she stopped. "How did you know we just saw Ga... I mean, the Lady?"  
  
"Your robe," she pointed to the bundled green cloth lying beside her. "And your eyes."  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
"You're her... what? Granddaughter? Great-granddaughter?" Tutu asked.  
  
"Great-granddaughter," Hitomi said. She opened her shirt and peaked at where the arrow almost pierced her heart. There was not a scratch on her skin, not even a scar showing evidence where it entered.  
  
"She's a wonderful Healer, isn't she?"   
  
"I'll say," Hitomi mumbled. "Better than any doctor's surgery."  
  
"What's that?" she inquired.  
  
"It's..." she hesitated. Gaea said no outside influences. Could telling her about the Mystic Moon harm anything? "It's someone like a Healer," she finished.   
  
"Ah," she nodded. "Are you feeling well, Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, stretching once more.  
  
"Do you think you're able to help me fetch the bread cooking outside?"  
  
"Of course!" Hitomi felt happy she could be of use.  
  
"Come with me," she offered her hand once more. Hitomi took it and slowly stretched herself upwards. She almost laughed aloud, seeing that she towered over the old beast-woman. She followed her out the door skin flap, shielding her eyes from the sun's light, setting in the west.  
  
As her eyes adjusted, she saw several womenfolk running between the huts, carrying pots of steaming food in their arms. Tutu lead her to an outside oven behind her own hut and knelt beside it, fetching loaves of fresh bread.  
  
"Is there something tonight?" Hitomi asked as she gathered the loaves into her arms.  
  
"Tonight is the Eve of the Harvest," she explained. "The Lady has blessed this land several times for us to bring in a good crop. Tomorrow is the day that we reap the fields, but tonight..." she smiled. "Tonight is the night we celebrate!"  
  
"How exciting," Hitomi murmured.  
  
"Come, dear one," Tutu urged her back into the hut. "You need to change out of those clothes."  
  
"I'm allowed to go?"  
  
"Of course! Both you and young Van have been invited."  
  
"I thought this would be something only the village people would want," Hitomi felt puzzled. "I mean, no outsiders."  
  
"You are the great-granddaughter of the Lady herself," Tutu's wrinkled eyes shone. "It would be an honor if you joined us."  
  
She thought to herself for a moment, not speaking anything. "Why do I need to change my clothes?"  
  
"We want you to feel a part of the tribe," she replied, chuckling. "You stick out of the crowd wearing those odd garments." She pointed at Hitomi's casual attire of jeans, shirt, and athletic shoes.  
  
"Oh," she looked down, staring at her dirty clothes in embarrassment. Somehow, her foreign dress always seemed to make people want to change her clothes. She recalled when Millerna had given her a gown to wear during their first stay in Asturia. She could see Van's surprised look as he gawked at her. She sighed.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Tutu asked over her shoulder.  
  
"More than anything," Hitomi whispered  
  
* * *  
  
Merle sat curled up in a soft cushioned chair in her room, gazing out the window at the setting sun. Well, it wasn't just her room. Queen Millerna gave her and Kyia a joint room with two oversized beds to share.   
  
Still, she longed to be at home in Fanelia in her own room. She felt unsettled in Asturia. Maybe because the enemy had destroyed her home again? Or was it that Lord Van wasn't there with her.  
  
She turned to see Kyia sleeping fitfully in the nearest bed beside her. Poor thing, she thought. Just got out of the Crusade and went straight here and went to sleep. She lost her family, just like me.  
  
Merle couldn't remember her family before the Fanels adopted her into theirs. She had been told that Balgus found her wandering in the forest, lost and frightened and no older than a kitten. He brought her back to the campsite where he, King Goau, and his men resided, then returned to Fanelia.  
  
The only person that made her feel welcome was Lord Van. His older brother had no time to play with him anymore, since he had to train in becoming a proper prince of his country and rightful heir to the throne.   
  
Each night, when she felt lonely and afraid in her room, she sneaked out her window, climbed over the roof, and entered Lord Van's quarters. He always seemed to know exactly when she would arrive and pretend to be asleep. She curled up into a tight ball by his side, and he would place his hand on top of her, trying his best to comfort his best friend, now adopted sister.  
  
She sighed again, gazing out across the ocean. "Please come back, Lord Van," she whispered to herself. "And bring her back, too."   
  
* * *  
  
The sun sunk behind the mountains and Van still hadn't returned. As Hitomi assisted those who had let her stay at the village, she tried to hide her worried heart with a forced smile. But she ached for him to be by her side again.  
  
However, there were many things to do in preparation. Some of the beast-men brought out dried wood and began a blazing bonfire in the middle of the village. Others helped carry food.  
  
She enjoyed the company of Tutu and helped carry out food to the feasting table, which was just a large flat rock adorned with crude drawings of animals.   
  
"Thank you, Hitomi," she said. "I think that's it for now and I don't want you overworked. Why don't you go sit down over there?" She pointed to a worn smooth log facing the fire.  
  
She was relieved to get off her feet. Although she felt obligated to repay the kind wolves, her strength had not fully returned to her. Is this how it will always be? she thought. I will always be weak?  
  
A small wolf-child cautiously approached her, eyeing her suspiciously. Hitomi returned the gaze, knowing this game all too well. She and her brother, Koji, used to have staring contests all the time when they were younger.   
  
He sat down on his haunches and continued to stare. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Hitomi. What's yours?"  
  
"Murham," he answered. "You look funny."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi looked down on herself. Tutu had given her a hand-woven red dress with some of the same drawings she saw on the rock embroidered into the trimmings. She had felt cold earlier and put on Gaea's robe for warmth.  
  
"Your hair is really short," he pointed to on top of her head. "Is that what everyone in your tribe does?"  
  
She almost began to say that she did not come from a tribe, but continued to play along. "No," she said. "The people in my tribe can wear their hair any way they want." She paused. "How old are you, Murham?"  
  
He held up four grubby fingers. "Ah, just like I thought," she said. "You remind me so much of my brother when he was your age."  
  
"Really?" he asked. "What's his name?"  
  
"Koji."  
  
"Your names are really funny, too," he said bluntly. "But I like you."  
  
"I like you, too," she said, laughing. "You're honest."  
  
The wolf-people began to pass out clay bowls filled with the same stew she had eaten earlier. She accepted one and Murham climbed up beside her on the log, taking his bowl as well.   
  
"Tell me about your tribe, Hitomi," he asked between mouthfuls of food. She almost started laughing again, looking at the dribbles coming out from each side, but muffled them instead.  
  
"Well, my tribe lives on a really large island called Japan," she said. "Far, far away from here. My brother, Koji, is sixteen, and he lives with my mother. I don't live with them anymore. I go to school and stay with a roommate."  
  
As she spoke, she could see other children creeping upon them, inquisitive looks plastering their faces. She put down her empty bowl on the ground and Murham crawled onto her lap. His fur smelt sweetly, washed clean probably in the nearby river with special herbs.  
  
"Do you wanna play a game with us?" a wolf-girl asked her. Hitomi nodded, glad to feel accepted.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes, she sat with Murham and four other children, learning the hand clapping game, Stapp. She thought she finally got the hang of it when a loud drum broke her from her concentration. The children scrambled from their seats and ran to the middle. Murham also leapt off her lap and grabbed her hand, urging her to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Around the fire to dance in celebration of the harvest!" he cried.  
  
"Dance?" she said, surprised. "I can't dance. I'm not that good."  
  
"You don't have to be good," he replied. "Just move with each beat of the drums." He pulled her out to where other wolves gathered and began to jump around. Hitomi watched him for a moment and began to mimic his moves.  
  
The pulsating rhythm from the row of drums drowned out everything else. She forgot all the things she learned that morning: the truth about her existence, Gaea, her purpose on this world and simply lived in the moment. She laughed aloud and danced with Murham, feel a part of the tribe rather than an outsider.  
  
* * *  
  
Van would have been back hours ago, but he was sidetracked by his thoughts. He found the silent forest calming and walked slower. He had hidden Escaflowne in a dense part for fear of peering eyes and began his return to the village. Deep within the trees, he could hear some sort of celebration and drums. He followed the sound and saw the blazing fire surrounded by the beast-men that had taken them in. They danced in a wild fashion, jumping and leaping into the air.  
  
He was about to walk in when he spotted Hitomi in the crowd. She still wore the cloak Gaea gave her, but wore a dull red dress with it instead. She danced in the middle with some young child and was laughing happily. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.  
  
She seems to be accepted by the people, he thought, noticing how the others enjoyed themselves. She has that type of personality that anyone could like.  
  
Suddenly, he felt sad. He knew that she had to decide where she wants to live in a matter of days. He wanted her to choose to stay on Gaea, with him, but he knew she longed to return to her family. She had a strong sense of honor towards those of her kin, like she agreed to help her great-grandmother, which he respected.  
  
But what if...  
  
He emerged from his hidden spot and walked towards her. She whirled around, stopping in mid-step of her dance and locked eyes with him. He gave her a half-grin and she sprinted to him, jumping into his arms.  
  
"Oh my God!" she cried, kissing him briefly. "I was so worried! What took so long? Did you run into Zaibach or something?" She wrapped her slender arms around his neck.  
  
"No, no, everything's alright," he replied softly. "We'll leave for Asturia in the morning." He glanced at the animated people behind her. "Can we go somewhere... private? I'd like to talk to you."  
  
Her eyes wide, she nodded in agreement, and he led her away from the others. They walked in silence for awhile, listening to the sounds of the nightlife. Crickets chirped, while a frog would croak occasionally. He held her hand and led her to a large rock hanging on the edge of a cliff. Here, they could see the night sky clearly with all the stars shining bright.  
  
She sat down and brought the cloak tighter. Van lowered beside her and stared out over the cliff.  
  
She broke the tension hanging heavily in the air. "Van, is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
He sighed. "I have to be honest with you," he said. "When Gaea asked you this morning if you had decided if you were staying here on the Mystic Moon, I was disappointed. I mean, I just assumed since that you had finally returned, we'd want to be together."  
  
Hitomi wanted to say something, but he held his hand up to stop her. "Please, let me finish, love. Today as I walked to get Escaflowne, I did some thinking. I lost my family not by choice. You could lose yours by choice. I don't think I could choose to leave everyone I knew behind.  
  
"So what I think I'm trying to say is that I don't want to influence your decision." He paused, then drew his breath. "I love you, Hitomi. I love you more than anything. You changed me all those years ago. You saved me from the man I would have been; cold and heartless and not the type of king that could rule a country for his people. You kept me honest. I owe you everything... and you owe me nothing."  
  
Hitomi's green eyes glistened as they filled with tears. "I love you, too, Van. When I left Gaea and returned to the Earth, something felt out of place. It was though I didn't belong there anymore. And not being able to see your face hurt me inside. I lost you once... and I don't think I could do that again. I think Gaea was right... fate and free will do go together. I think you and I were destined to be with one another.  
  
"I want to show you something. Remember when you saved me at the Dragon's Graveyard?" Van nodded. "When I touched that feather, I was able to 'see' into you, I think. I saw your mother and father and how they met. And I saw you." She took his hand and held it within hers. "I want to show you me," she said calmly.  
  
With her free hand, she gently stroked the side of his face, brushing his hair out of his face. Her cool eyes gazed into his, concentrating on to what she wanted to show.  
  
The forest, the rock, the stars, all faded from their sight, replaced by a bright sunny day. Van now sat alone in what looked like a park, the same park that he visited Hitomi the night that she had returned. He saw the swing set that he sat upon and some colorful toy that children played on.  
  
"Hitomi!" a shrill voice pierced the laughter that he heard. He saw a flash of dark red hair flying past him. A small girl, probably about the age of seven, ran frantically across the playground. "Hitomi! This isn't funny! Come out where I can see you!"  
  
He could hear faint giggles coming from behind the large play gym as another young girl emerged from her hiding spot. Her sandy colored hair barely touched her shoulders and her green eyes shone in the sun. Hitomi? he thought.   
  
"That so wasn't funny!" the dark-haired girl shouted, placing her hand on her hips. "I thought some monster had dragged you off or something. What would your mom say?"  
  
"She'd say, 'Yukari, you are the worst best friend ever!'" Hitomi held her scolding hand in a mocking manner. She gave her a quick grin.  
  
"C'mon!" Yukari pulled her hand towards one of the houses across the street. "My mom has snacks for us."  
  
"You go ahead," Hitomi said. "I need to go get my shoes over there." She pointed at the other end of the sandpit.   
  
The other girl sped off and Hitomi walked to where a scuffed up pair of shoes sat. Van followed her, watching carefully. She plopped down at the edge of the grass and grabbed one of them, fiddling with the knot.  
  
"Can you untie this for me, please?" she handed the shoe to him. Van was shocked; she can see me? I thought this was only a vision of the past.  
  
"Uh, sure," he took it from her and tried to take the laces apart. These shoes were so odd to him. Similar in style to the ones that Hitomi from his time always wore.   
  
"What's your name?" she asked as she took the now-untied shoe from him.  
  
"Van," he answered, helping with the second one.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do I do?"  
  
"You know, what's your job?"  
  
"I'm the king of my country."  
  
Hitomi laughed. "There's no such thing as a king. Well, maybe in Europe but..."  
  
"Of course, there are still kings. And queens and knights and dragons, too." He handed her the second shoe and she shoved her foot into it.  
  
"Dragons? Like... real dragons?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Like the ones that fly and breathe fire?"  
  
Van chuckled. "There are those. And ones that stay on the land and live in the sea, too."  
  
"Wow," she sighed. "I'd like to see this place." She looked hard at him, then leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.   
  
Van, taken surprise by this action, didn't know what to do. He remained in the position and kept his eyes closed. He felt her draw away and opened them again. This time, he saw her, the grown Hitomi that he had rescued that morning. The dream world disappeared, returning once more to the hanging rock in the starry sky.  
  
She smiled at his bewildered look upon his face. "That is one memory I have of my childhood. I think, that I just hold the people I love close to my heart, that they'll always be with me."  
  
"So... what are you saying?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm saying... that I've decided to stay on Gaea," she said, letting an awkward giggle escape her throat.  
  
Van felt a surge of happiness run through him, not knowing if he should jump for joy that the woman that he loved more than life itself wanted to stay with him. He remained seated.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
She nodded slowly. "There has to be some way I can contact my mother before the eclipse happens, so that I can tell her..." She broke off.  
  
He took both her hands and faced her. "Hitomi, you have no idea how great these last few days have been..." (She started to laugh in reflection of what has happened) "...I feel like I'm complete now that you have been with me. Just like what you were saying, that we were meant for each other like two lost souls or something." He took a deep breath, then continued.  
  
"Hitomi, will you complete me forever? Will you stay by my side and rule Fanelia with me as Queen? Will you be my wife and my other half?"  
  
Another tear streamed down her face, but this time, not in loss or grief. She smiled and laughed softly again.  
  
"Yes... of course I will!" She leaned in again and kissed him, drowning out everything else surrounding her. She was hanging by a moment in her own 'perfect world' with the man she loved.  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
Heyo again! This chapter comes from the song 'He Lives in You' from either The Lion King on Broadway soundtrack or the Rhythm of the Pridelands, which ever you prefer. This is my favorite song from the show and the chapter comes from one of the lines. Bye bye!  



	13. Second Wind

Date. 09.01.2001  
Time. 10.42 pm  
Music. Guns & Roses "Sweet Child o' Mine"  
Chapter 13  
  
Copyright. I don't own any of the characters of the Vision of Escaflowne or the show. Please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Notes. Hello people! Ok, so I lied again. I'm sorry. I really thought I never was going to finish this chapter. But I was bored so I sat down and wrote this chapter STRAIGHT! It took hours, but I got to download music and play on my new laptop at the same time. Wheee! So this will definitely be the last installment until I get settled down at my school next week. I have a plan for my upcoming chapters so hopefully I can get things rolling again. Thanks!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 13. Second Wind  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi drew her cloak closer to her face and snuggled deeper into the warm sleeping skins. It was evident that the first snow fall would hit this climate sooner than others and seemed more chillier than Fanelia had been. I guess our worlds rotate on a similar axis or something, she thought. That's why everything nothing really changes. There's not a large difference in location.  
  
But I can't say 'our worlds' anymore, can I? I've chosen. I chose to live here on Gaea with Van because he asked me. I'm giving up my existence on Earth for him. I don't think he truly realizes my sacrifice. I just want to see Mom one more time to tell her…  
  
She sighed and felt something tighten around her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Van sleeping soundly behind her, his arms encircling her in protection.   
  
They remained on the rock for hours, not saying much, just enjoying each other's presence. He could tell that she was still exhausted and told her that they should return to the camp. Her body needed to regain its energy for the task ahead of her. The celebration was going strong when they walked into the village, even though the sun would dawn in a few hours. Tutu said that they could go to her hut and that she would not bother them that night.  
  
Hitomi collapsed onto the skins, not bothering to remove her shoes. Van knelt beside her and carefully slipped off one shoe, then the next one, and tossed them aside. He crept on hands and knees to where she lay and lowered himself next to her, never letting his eyes leave her face.  
  
She smiled at him and played with his hair, tucking a loose strand behind his ear. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She did nothing but ease into it, falling deeply into the abyss. They parted lips, she remaining in his arms and drifting off to sleep. But she knew without looking that he watched over her as she slept.  
  
I know I made the right decision, she thought, smiling at his pacifying look on his face. He's my angel.  
  
She closed her eyes again, wishing she could have just a few more hours like this.  
  
* * *  
  
Escaflowne knelt on one knee in the village's clearing. The sun had lightened the sky an hour before and Van woke up, leaving Hitomi to sleep a little longer while he fetched the Guymelef.  
  
The inhabitants were either busy with the harvest out in the fields, or slept in late, too tired from the previous night's festival. Tutu managed to take a break from her work and watched them prepare Escaflowne for departure.  
  
"Asturia is in that direction, young one," she said, pointing to the west. "It usually takes a few days walk to get there."  
  
Van nodded and looked at Hitomi, who had arrived behind him. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly. She watched Van as he placed his hand in front of Escaflowne's breast jewel and opened its cockpit.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
She turned around to see Murham sprinting and pushing his way through the gathering crowd. She bent down to give the wolf-boy a farewell hug.  
  
"You're leaving already?" he asked sadly as they broke the embrace.  
  
She nodded. "I have to do something really important," she said. "But I promise I'll come back and see you once I'm done."  
  
"Here," he thrust out his hand, bearing something inside. "I want you to have this."  
  
She held out her own hand and he placed a leather necklace into it. It bore a stone with intricate design that mirrored ancient patterns that she studied in her history classes. Attached to the stone were three small feathers, each starting as a blinding white and faded into black at the tips.   
  
"I made it so that it'll protect you," he said.   
  
"Thank you," she stammered. She untied the knot and placed it around her neck. "It's beautiful." She gave him a kiss on his furry cheek.  
  
"Ewww," he said, disgusted. "That's gross!" He ran on all fours, disappearing behind the chuckling wolf-people. Hitomi laughed to herself as well. Exactly like my brother, she thought, amused.  
  
"Look out!" she heard Van call. Escaflowne leapt into the air and Van changed it into its dragon-form. The people gasped, having never seen a Guymelef nor one that could change into something else. The Melef landed with a thud on the rocky ground. Hitomi climbed the side and he helped pull her up to the sitting area. She arranged herself in a comfortable position on the seat and wrapped her slender arms around his waist.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, holding the flying reins tightly.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
He pulled the reins and Escaflowne flapped its fabric wings. She waved to the people that gathered around them.  
  
"Thank you everyone for all your help!" she cried. "I wish you all the luck! Good-bye! Thanks again!"  
  
She could hear replies and shouts of partings as they left the village. She heard Murham and Tutu and saw them waving wildly at her. She smiled and returned it.  
  
But now she had to focus on the task at hand. The Power of Atlantis. Gaea said that she needed the pendant back from them and Ashira had it.  
  
She pulled the hood up of the cloak and leaned onto Van. The cool air nipped at her face as they flew higher.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
She returned to her realm where no one with a physical body had entered before. This was her special place, a place where she could feel at peace and listen to the spirits. This was her perfect world.  
  
But it would not be her world anymore unless Hitomi could succeed and sustain the Power of Atlantis.  
  
Gaea raised her hands to the illusionary sky and gave a praise. The sun beamed down upon her, lighting her face with its warmth. She smiled sadly.  
  
"You called for me, Gaea?" a soft female voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Ah, yes, my dear," she replied as she turned around. "I have a special task for you. You are acquainted with Hitomi Kanzaki, correct?"  
  
The woman nodded. "I met the girl briefly seven years ago."  
  
"I am no longer allowed to interfere with her quest, for I may influence her even more. I shouldn't have told her about her destiny but she had to be pointed in the right direction." She grabbed the woman's hand with her own. "I want you to guide her. Not do everything for her, but visit her in her visions and dreams so that she has an idea what to do."  
  
"Isn't that cheating?"  
  
Gaea gave a ringing laugh. "Hardly! There are many things for her to do on her own. I just want you to give her a feel for what's to come."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like she must learn what she is capable of doing now that she knows of her heritage. There is so much more for her that just fortune-telling."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"And, if you wish, you may visit your son again," she added. "Varie."  
  
The Draconian woman smiled. "Folken gives me reports on Van's progress with Fanelia. He watches over the kingdom every now and then."  
  
Gaea sat upon the velvet forest grass. "He's turning out to be a very fine King, Varie. You should be very proud of him."  
  
"I am, but I don't think I should see him again. Although he was a key figure those years ago and I helped, I think it was too much for him. So I will remain with Hitomi." Varie bowed and left Gaea alone in her fortress out in the mystical forest clearing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Van, how long will it take to get to Asturia?" Hitomi asked, a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"We should get there very late tonight," he said, still focusing at the skies before him. "Why? Are you in a big hurry?"  
  
"It's not that," she shook her head. "Do you know where this Mount Aslan is that we have to go to?"  
  
Van nodded. "It's out on this island called Gahwindahn out in the ocean. I think it's an old, extinct volcano and it's all hollowed out. The natives have been living there for thousands of years. Their ancestors built the temple that we are going to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He finally turned and looked at her. "For what?" he asked.  
  
She met his gaze. "For everything you've done for me. You took care of me when I returned, you came after me when Zaibach kidnapped me, you saved me, and you've done it all without complaint." She paused and shifted in her seat. "I know how much it hurts you to leave Fanelia unprotected in this state, but you did it anyway."  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin. "Of course I did," he replied. "I'd do anything for my girl!"  
  
She smiled back, then averted her gaze to the heavens. Thick, black storm clouds gathered above their heads, threatening to let loose their bellies' contents at any moment.  
  
"Can Escaflowne fly through the rain?" she asked.  
  
"I think so, but we don't have to worry about rain. It's not the time for it."  
  
As his last words left his lips, a sudden downpour plummeted onto the flying mecha. Van tightened his grip on the reins and looked at Hitomi.  
  
"You were saying?" she asked, laughing.   
  
"Um... I have been wrong from time to time," he replied, brushing his soaked hair out of his eyes with his elbow.  
  
Laughing harder, Hitomi stood up and removed Gaea's cloak from her shoulders. "Here," she said. "I have an idea that will keep us both dry."  
  
She flung the cloak about her and caught the hood on Van's head, arranging it so that he was protected from the rain. She then climbed her way so she sat on the bench in front of Van, ducking under him like an umbrella.  
  
"There," she said, sounding satisfied. She snuggled closer into him for warmth. "Is that better?"  
  
"Much. My thanks." He pointed out to his left. "You see that crescent shaped lake down there? That's along the way from Fanelia to Asturia. It shouldn't be more than six hours from here."  
  
"That's good to here. We know where were going." Hitomi gazed straight ahead into the darkening sky. Not because of the pouring rain, but the sun was setting.   
  
Six more hours and then I can start worrying about my fate, she thought to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Escaflowne's massive wings echoed in the deathly-still city. Few lights flickered in the windows, giving Hitomi comfort that they had finally reached their destination.  
  
It seemed only like yesterday when she had first flown into Palas, Asturia's golden capital city. An ocean mist hung in the streets of the main place; she could smell the sweet salt ocean smell that hung in the air. The royal palace loomed in the fog, outlined only by a few torch lights and lighted areas.  
  
She had fallen asleep for most of the remaining flight. After the rain had let up after a couple hours, she climbed down to the floor and rested her eyes. She must have dozed off, for Van had veered slightly, waking her from sleep.   
  
"We're almost there," he said.  
  
She emerged from her place, stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. I've been falling asleep a lot lately, haven't I?"  
  
"It's no problem. You're still recovering from the healing and you need your strength," he replied.  
  
They circled the Asturian castle twice before Van found a clear spot of royal ground that he could land on. He lowered them, guiding Escaflowne to beat downwards and landed softly on the ground.  
  
"That was easy," he muttered.  
  
"Who goes there?!" a voice shot out in the darkness. Hitomi heard the rush of the guard approach them urgently. They were soon surrounded by a dozen palace sentinels, each one pointing a blade towards them.  
  
A tall, well-built man stepped forward, sword raised at Van. "I repeat," he growled. "Who are you? It's imprisonment for landing here!"  
  
"That's all right, Ryden," another voice spoke up. "They're friends of the King and Queen's. I'm sure that they won't mind about this."  
  
Hitomi's heart leapt when she recognized the voice. "Allen!" she cried.  
  
The Heavenly knight pushed through the squad and met her and Van. "Hitomi, it's so good to see you again," he bowed, kissing her hand. He glanced at Van. "What happened? What took so long?"  
  
Van sighed. "It's a long story," he said. "First, I want get her in warmer clothes and to bed."  
  
"It's all right, Van," Hitomi said. "I'm not tired."  
  
"You're exhausted! You need to get back you're strength. You're still healing."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine!" she retorted, a bit flustered. "I'm not some baby! I'm 21 years old."  
  
"Then you should know when your body needs to rest." Van held her so that she looked straight into his dark mahogany eyes. "Look, you know I'm telling the truth." He brushed her cheek with a quick kiss.  
  
She sighed. "All right," she said, defeated. "But don't think that did anything for me."   
  
Van took the hint through the gleam in her eye. His own eyes trailed after her as one of the guard escorted her to the main palace for sleeping quarters. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What was that all about?" Allen asked.  
  
"It was… nothing. We had a hard couple of days," the young King answered quickly. "Can we find some place private? There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Allen nodded. "We can go to my study," he gestured.  
  
"Good, then let's…"  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
Van groaned as he recognized this somewhat perturbed-sounding voice. He saw his trusted Advisor pushing his way through the dispersing guard. But he was taken aback when the old man embraced him strongly.  
  
"My Lord!" he cried. "I thought we lost you forever, boy!"  
  
Van chuckled. "No, no, you still have me around to deal with for many more years, Palos."  
  
"What happened to you two?" he asked, wiping the glisten from his eyes.  
  
"We're going to Allen's study so I can tell everything," Van replied. "Come with us." He followed his friend up the steps to one of the long, decorated hallways to Allen's quarters.  
  
"Something tells me that this is going to need a nice big bottle of vino," Palos muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
A hour and a couple bottles of vino later, Van managed to tell the other two his and Hitomi's adventures during the last few days. He tried not leave out anything, covering each day with the fullest detail.   
  
"My gods," Palos murmured. "She doesn't seem like the type to be born with the blood of a Goddess. She seems so… human."  
  
Allen didn't say anything.  
  
"We need to keep all this a secret until this thing happens," Van said. "I don't think Hitomi wants everyone to worry about her. I think she just wants to achieve this her own way."  
  
Palos nodded in agreement. "Of course," he said. "I'm sure Lady Millerna will aid you in any means necessary."  
  
"Hopefully, without asking too many questions," he added. "How has everyone been?"  
  
Palos rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose. "We managed to take as many Fanelians as we could. Lady Millerna has been a kind heart and let the people stay within the palace walls. The other noblemen arrived here with their cargo of people the day before last and we had to push to make more room. But I think we managed."  
  
Van sighed. "That's good. Thank you." He glanced over at Allen. "You've remained silent this whole time. Is something wrong?"  
  
He rubbed his chin. "Something troubles me about your story," he murmured. "You said Hitomi had the choice of staying here on Gaea or returning to the Mystic Moon. What choice did she make?"  
  
"She chose to live here."  
  
Allen nodded absentmindedly. "Did you have any influence on this?"  
  
Van stared hard at him.   
  
"You asked her to marry you and she said yes, didn't she?" he asked softly.  
  
Van nodded hesitantly. "Is something wrong with that, Allen?" he questioned, a little annoyed by being grilled like this.  
  
"Aren't we moving a little *too* fast, Van? I mean, she only got here a couple days ago and you've already proposed."  
  
Van could feel his rage building deep inside. He forced himself to fight it down. "What was I supposed to do?! I hear this person telling me that I could lose the love of my life forever! I couldn't do that, not again." He kicked back his chair and left the room storming, cooling his temper as he did.  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't sleep. Not after his meeting with Palos and Allen. Besides, his anger was still boiling inside of him towards Allen.  
  
He still has feelings for Hitomi, he thought. After all those years ago when he proposed to her and she denied him, he still loved her. And now he doesn't want us to get married. What a jealous bastard.  
  
Or am I the one who is jealous?  
  
No, Allen is not to blame for anything. He is only looking out for my well-being. Like a true friend would. Maybe its because I'm… scared.  
  
He slowed his pace to a walk and passed by a bedroom door opened a crack. He slowly pushed the wooden door, trying to avoid unpleasant creaking. As soon as the gap was wide enough, he poked his head in.  
  
He could see the outline of her slender feminine body through the quilt. She had been bathed and given new clothes to wear. Her Mystic Moon clothes she had worn when she was shot adorned the edge of the bed. Obviously, she had been too tired and hadn't bothered to fold them like she often did.   
  
Gods, she looks so peaceful, he thought as he stepped into the darkened room. He hadn't the heart to get any closer, for fear that he might wake her.  
  
I was such an idiot back then. Back when we spent every day together. If I wasn't so focused on everything else, then…   
  
Am I too lucky to deserve someone as incredible as her?  
  
Those words entered his mind out of thin air. But he continued to listen to the voice inside his head.  
  
She is the great-granddaughter of the Goddess of Gaea, blood more royal than any king or queen. She is so kind and loving, how could she love a killer like me? She deserves far better than me.  
  
Hitomi let out a whimper in her sleep that made his heart leap into his throat. But she subsided and shifted in the bed.  
  
Are you having another vision, my beloved? he asked in his mind. Please, tell me.  
  
"My Lord? May I have a word with you?" a voice whispered into the room.  
  
Van turned to see Palos leaning in the doorway, beckoning him to come out in the hallway, Away from the sleeping girl. Away from his love.  
  
He walked lightly and shut the door with a faint click.  
  
"Yes, Palos?" he said, a hint of his tiredness in his voice.  
  
"Can we go on a walk out into the garden? It's too stuffy in here for my old body to handle," the elder Advisor patted his chest.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
They passed other sleeping chambers with ease and approached the gardens. The fog had let up, not as dense as it was when they arrived a couple hours ago. The sun should be up soon, Van thought grimly. Another day closer to when Hitomi has to face her destiny.  
  
"You left in such a hurry that I did not get a chance to say what I wanted to, My Lord," Palos said with a chuckle. "Allen had already gotten his chance.  
  
"As you know, if you are interested in a woman to become the Queen of Fanelia, you cannot marry unless you have the consent of one person."  
  
"And who might that be?" Van, not seeing where he was going with his story.  
  
"Me," Palos pointed at himself. "When your father came before his Council all those years ago, he asked their permission to grant his marriage to Lady Varie. The Elders of the Council were outraged. They said it was unethical to marry a Draconian woman because that would mean the heritage blood line would be tainted with a curse and…"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know this story," Van interrupted. "Father was so irritated with his Council that he fired them all and then appointed you to be his only Chief Advisor. That's why Fanelia doesn't have a Council anymore."  
  
"Ah, but you only know partial of the story, My King," Palos said. "It's true; your father did dispose of his Council. But not everyone. You see, I was the only one on the Council that felt he was right."  
  
"But I'm not my father," Van pointed out. "I wouldn't get rid of anyone just because they didn't see eye to eye on my views."  
  
"You're right. In some ways, you're not your father. I've watched you grow up from when you were in swaddling clothes." He held Van out before him. "And now you are a man, and King as well. I see how you look at that girl, Van. It was the same way Goau was around Varie. I trusted his judgment with his Queen… as I trust yours." He smiled at him.  
  
Van's eyes grew wide. "You mean… you consent to our marriage?" he stammered.  
  
"I can sense leadership in that girl," Palos said. "I think she will make a fine Queen of Fanelia."  
  
Van turned his head to gaze at the window where Hitomi slept. "Me, too," he agreed.  
  
to be continued…  
  
* * *  
  
hello! me again. this chapter title comes from a lyric from the song "shooting stars" by a lovely band named ozma, who open for weezer. my friend j lee introduced them to me and I love their songs. they're so much fun to listen to. I hope to get the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks. bye for now!  
  
  
  



	14. Ode to a Nightingale

Date. 09.18.2001  
Time. 10.04 am  
Music. Overcome by Live  
Chapter 14  
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne nor any of its characters. I do own all the characters that I created, so if you want to borrow them, just ask. And don't sue me because I am a poor art student!  
  
Author's Notes. I first of all want to say how much sympathy and hope I sent out to all the family and friends who lost someone they love so dear in the attacks on the WTC and the Pentagon. I am going to college in Georgia right now, and there are many people here who have lost someone close to there heart. It's scary to imagine how could someone do this to innocent souls. I haven't lost a friend personally, but I have lost my sense of security. I no longer feel safe to go on an airplane anymore. I just hope that somehow we will get through this without the use of war. War does not get you anywhere. It just ends even more lives. The song that I've been listening to is the one that's played continuously on VH1. It's beautiful.  
  
In other news, I'm sorry its taken so long to get this next chapter out. Like I said, I just moved to Georgia for school and I have been so busy. College is fun, my friends! Plus, I've kinda been at a writer's block (those really suck) but I think I've passed it now. This chapter is really short but I had to find a good stopping point. So, as I've said before, production of future chapters for RF is going to be slow, but I am not stopping like some people do. I hate it when someone has a really good fic, but they don't write! Please write! Finish! Okay, here's chapter 14.  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 14. Ode to a Nightingale  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi lay in her comfortable down bed in a restless sleep, unaware of her love standing in the doorway, watching over her. As the guard directed her to one of the palace's many guestrooms, he awoke a handmaiden to help her settle in. She didn't need anyone to help her; she could have been fine on her own. However, in this world, it was rude to reject someone's hospitality, so she reluctantly accepted. The elderly woman gave her a soft nightgown to wear and helped bathe her.  
  
And now she retreated to her bed, still a little perturbed at Van for sending her there. She wanted to attend the meeting with Allen and Palos, but he sent her away.  
  
He's only doing it for you, her mind's voice told her. That's what people do for others they care for.  
  
Still…   
  
Although she had slept on Escaflowne for a few hours, she didn't feel relaxed. Perhaps this drain of her energy was preparing her body for the power. She hoped that this rest would revitalize her for the upcoming episode, but unfortunately, Fate had something else in store for her…  
  
* * *  
  
She stood an island beach, a few rocks protruding out of the sand. She didn't know how she knew it was an island, but the land felt familiar to her, as if she belonged there or something.   
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet tropical air. Naoko did some traveling during their summer break one year to the Hawaiian Islands, bringing Hitomi souvenirs of sand and sea shells. Her roommate described the island's smell like the sensation of it could only be achieved on the actual land.  
  
Turning around in a circle, she gazed up the side of a mountain, sparsely populated with growth. A thin film of black smoke escaped from the peak. A fire? she thought nervously. No, a volcano.  
  
A loud eruption deafened her as the volcano's mouth exploded with molten lava. The ground shuttered beneath her feet, her balance unstable. She landed sharply on a half-buried boulder and winced in pain. She looked up the side of the great mountain, seeing the lava oozing down the rocky terrain. It reached the edge of the vegetation, burning immediately upon touch.   
  
Where to go? Where to go? her heart cried as it pounded within her chest. To the ocean? No, the water will become scalding. There's nowhere left to go.  
  
She eyed a cluster of higher rocks across the beach and quickly sprinted across the sand. Smoldering smoke caused her lungs to burn and her eyes to sting. She coughed as she scaled higher, hoping to elude Death for a few more moments as the magma entered the ocean.  
  
As the red lava inched closer to the shore, the heat intensified tremendously. It touched a wavelet and hissed loudly as it converted to steam.   
  
Her heart beat harder as the liquid rock rose higher towards where she stood. She could feel the heat melting the bottom of her running shoes.  
  
Van, she thought. I'm so sorry to leave you. I love you…  
  
"Hitomi!" she heard a voice cry her name from above. She looked up to see a winged person descending towards her, the shape only outlined by the dark smoke.  
  
"Van?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
But no, it was yet another Draconian, and as she recognized the soaring figure in surprise.   
  
"Take my hand, Hitomi," Varie's voice seemed unusually calm, even in this current situation. Hitomi's hand instinctively rose and grasped Van's mother's outstretched one. Varie took a few strong upward beats and lifted her off the rock. She pulled her up to her side and held tightly, flying strongly away from the danger.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thank you, Varie," Hitomi managed to force out of her damaged throat. She graciously accepted the water she gave her in a handmade pot. The coolness of the liquid chilled the raw flesh inside. She leaned back against the wall and stared at Varie, whom had retracted her wings.  
  
"My pleasure," the former Queen of Fanelia bowed slightly. Hitomi managed to pull herself up from the ground as she finished her water. She shaded her eyes from the blazing sun and surveyed her surroundings. A few buildings, tumbled to the ground in ruins and overcome with vines. They stood at the edge of a courtyard, barren except for a water fountain in the middle. That's where she probably got the water, she assumed.  
  
"Gaea is not able to aid you before the Day of Revelation ," Varie continued. "She has let me help you instead."  
  
Hitomi understood with a nod and adjusted her eyes to the brightness. Day of Revelation? That's what its called?  
  
Suddenly, the epiphany dawned on her. "Wait a minute, are we in Atlantis?" she asked.  
  
Varie nodded. "My homeland," she said. "…and yours."  
  
Hitomi held her head. "What happened back there?" she referred to the eruption at the island.  
  
Varie's dark mahogany eyes grew sad. "That was the destruction from the Power of Atlantis," she said grimly. "It will occur if you are not able to achieve your destiny."  
  
"But I've already said that I will do it," Hitomi contradicted. "I told Gaea that…"  
  
"But there's uncertainty in your heart again," Varie interrupted smoothly. "You are wondering if you are doing the right thing in leaving your life on Earth behind."  
  
Hitomi stared hard at her, growing a bit angry. "Well, wouldn't you?" she cried. "I'm leaving my family and friends and… my world behind. All for the sake of Gaea!"  
  
"It's not for Gaea's sake, Hitomi," Varie replied. "It's for the sake of my son, for Merle, for Allen, for Celena, for each person living in this world. And for your own."  
  
Hitomi remained silent, staring out at the fallen ruins.  
  
"Do you remember when you came here for the first time?" Varie continued. "When I told my son about not reawakening the Power of Atlantis yet?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"I knew at that point that your purpose here on Gaea was not coincidental," the Queen said. "I knew that my son's fate was entwined with your own. Your uncertainty back then almost killed him, but you grew strong and defeated it."  
  
Hitomi was still quiet, but apparently listened to her words.  
  
"Have you ever heard the phrase: De corde exeunt cogitationes malae?" she continued.  
  
Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"You should, it's a phrase from Earth. Latin, to be precise. It means 'Evil thoughts spring forth from the heart.' I am telling you this because your heart is no longer in the place it once was. You no longer trust yourself, flinging it aside as if it were something meaningless.  
  
"What I'm trying to say, child, is that the will of your heart is your strength and your weakness. You have to be confident in yourself and you'll grow strong. You were strong once, but it seems to me that it has faded away over time."  
  
"What do you mean?" the younger girl asked.   
  
"You were so positive when you first came to our world," she pointed out. "You wanted to do everything on your own. You didn't want anyone else to be in pain." She paused for a moment. "But when you returned to your own world, something inside of you changed. It was almost as if you have given up."  
  
Hitomi looked to the ground. "You have been watching me?"  
  
Varie smiled. "It's my job to look out for you, Hitomi." She walked closer to the girl and embraced her. "What happened?"  
  
Hitomi wiped away a tear. "I don't know what it was," she said softly. "Ever since I went home, it didn't seem like home to me anymore. I didn't feel as if I belonged there. I didn't belong anywhere. I went to college and I had to decide on a career. I took a bunch of classes, but none of them fit me."  
  
"You felt as though there was something more out there for you, correct?" she asked.  
  
She nodded with a reply.  
  
"Gaea has sent me to you for protection," Varie continued. "Until the Power of Atlantis is contained."  
  
Hitomi looked up at her. "Do you know exactly how it happens?" she asked, a hint of concern and fear in her voice. "I mean, how do I get it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I know of the temple on the island, but no one has gone there in centuries."  
  
Hitomi sighed and returned to the ground once more, this time, with Varie joining her. "Do you think it will hurt me?" she asked softly.  
  
"There are many things that even Gaea does not understand, little one," she replied. "The Power of Atlantis is the foundation of people's hopes and dreams. I believe that although it may not be painful to receive, the sensation will be exhilarating."  
  
Hitomi watched a small beetle slowly climb up her left leg. Its iridescent shell turned from black to the deepest blue green hue as it walked. Its back split down the middle and a pair of wings appeared, flapping rapidly as the beetle flew away from the two.  
  
"So, is it going to be inside of me or something?" she asked, still staring at the disappearing insect. "I mean, will I change physically?"  
  
"You already are changing, in preparation in receiving it," Varie said. "But it will be more of an awareness rather than the power occupying space within you. It will still be everywhere, like it is now. It will be more… contained."  
  
Hitomi still stared out where the beetle had flown away, the only inhabitant of this mythical plane of existence, her voice silent.  
  
"There's something else troubling you, though, isn't there?" Varie inquired softly.  
  
The younger girl glanced from the side. "Am I truly doing the right thing? In staying here on Gaea?" she asked.  
  
A chuckle escaped from Varie's throat. "Something tells me that you're not talking about the Power of Atlantis anymore."  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "Van asked me to marry him and I said yes without thinking," she muttered. "I was so caught up in the moment that my head was empty of all thought. All I could think about was him, how much I've always loved him, even the first time I came to Gaea."  
  
"My son has been known from time to time to do things without thinking as well," the Queen said, smiling. "But he means well. And if he asked you to spend the rest of your life with him, I'm sure that all he can think about is you, too."  
  
Hitomi nodded. She remained silent for awhile, simply listening to the birds singing in the trees. "Is this a vision or just a dream?" she asked.  
  
Varie gently took her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "This was just merely a visitation," she said warmly. "I like you, Hitomi. You have a good spirit. Please take care of my son."  
  
"I will."  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi felt the sun warming her body lightly, seeing its brightness through her eyelids. Am I back on that island? she thought.  
  
Her olive eyes opened a crack, barely enough to recognize the outlines of the finely carved furniture in her room. Sunlight poured in through the many windows, casting strange designs in a faint pink hue on the floor.   
  
Sunrise, she thought. Another day closer…  
  
She yawned and sat up in bed, only just realizing that she did not occupy this room alone. By her side once more slept Van, lying uncomfortably across an oversized chair, his bare feet dangling off the side. Hitomi had never seen his feet before; he had always worn those old leather boots of his.  
  
But she dared not to wake him. He had had less sleep than she in the past few days since she arrived on Gaea. He needs as much rest as I do.  
  
She took off the lightweight cream blanket covering the massive comforter on her bed. That wasn't there last night, she thought, puzzled. Could have Van placed it on top of me while I slept?  
  
She rolled out of the large bed and covered him with the blanket. His unruly black fell over his eyes, but she knew he slept soundly. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
Her room had a phenomenal view of the ocean, now changing from the sun's pink reflection to its normal aquamarine tinge. Life stirred in the streets below her, giving her recollections of her past times in Asturia: walking in the bazaar with Van, Merle, and Millerna, Dryden and Millerna's royal wedding, kissing Allen on the bridge…  
  
She shook her head, trying to escape from the last memory. She loved Allen, but only as a friend. Was she kidding herself, in chasing after him with a schoolgirl's crush? As she thought back on the day, she felt the sensation one more time, this time realizing that it felt more like kissing her brother rather than a lover.  
  
Two more days…  
  
A sudden chill of the wind blew, wrapping around her body and pressing her transparent nightgown to her skin. She held her arms to her breast instinctively, closing her eyes and listening to the soft howl of the vector.  
  
She reflected on to the words of wisdom she received from Varie. Had she truly lost her heart? Was it making her weaker? She had noticed before that she was no longer the same person she was in high school. She just thought that it was a part of growing up and entering college and her adult life. But had she lost the confidence she once held so tightly?  
  
I have to be confident in my actions, she thought. For Van's sake. And my own.  
  
She looked down at her at watch. 12:47, but she didn't know if it was in the morning or late at night anymore. She lost track of time of her home world while on Gaea. What day was it now? November fourth or fifth? Was it a Tuesday or a Thursday? She'd gone to the costume party on a Friday night, October 31st. She knew that much but everything else remained a blur.  
  
Besides, Van had said that months and days go by different names here. She'll have to learn and convert to them.   
  
But there will be a lot of things that she'll have to learn. Such as remembering the lack of technology that she was used to. She won't need her cell phone anymore. Or will she? She got a page from Amano last time that somehow passed through the magical shroud and reached her.   
  
but it will be worth it… won't it? her mind's voice asked. being with your true love?  
  
yes, it will.  
  
She didn't have to turn around; she could sense his essence without looking. A strong hand touched her shoulder lightly and gave her a reassuring squeeze of encouragement.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she said softly, raising her hand and placing it on top of his.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were this worried?" Van asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to be concerned about me," Hitomi muttered.   
  
He wrapped the blanket she placed on him around the both of them and held her, staring out over the ocean. "I'm going to worry about you anyway, love," he whispered into her hair. "Always."  
  
She pivoted inside the blanket and hugged him, placing her head on his warm chest, breathing in his scent. The field, she thought. The smell of a field touched by a warm breeze. Is that what all Draconians smell like? Is this what the sky smells like after you've flown so high in the clouds?  
  
"I guess I'm just scared," she said. "I don't know what will happen afterwards. There's all this pressure and…"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he interrupted. "Just do what you have been doing. Live in the moment." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and embraced tighter.  
  
"LORD VAAAAAAAAN!!!"   
  
Van did not have time to push Hitomi to the side for safety before Merle pounced him. Normally, she would hug him tightly, but this time, she managed to knock both him and Hitomi to the ground. He could barely hear his love's giggling underneath him while the young cat-woman screamed at him on top.  
  
"What the hell took so long?! Why didn't you wake me up?! What have you two been up to?! What happened to Zaibach?! What?! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Merle," he replied.   
  
"Van Fanel, if you do this to me one more time, Gods help me, I will scratch your face like no other!!!" she eased off of him, glaring angrily.  
  
Van rolled over and helped Hitomi to her feet. "Merle, it's so good to see you," she said, hugging her friend. "What's been happening here?"   
  
"Not much, except the fact that we've been worried sick for everyone," Merle said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "The soldiers that left the country during the leave of absence you gave them found out about the attack and came to Asturia last night. The people that we managed to evacuate from Fanelia are sleeping in the palace ballroom. Some have their own private rooms like me and Kyia…"  
  
"How is she?" Van asked, breaking her information stream.  
  
Merle sighed. "She seems to be doing better," she said. "She got up and ate the food I brought for her yesterday. But she hasn't spoken a word to anyone."  
  
Van remained silent, averting his stare back to the ocean. His face gave away that he was in deep thought. About what, I wonder? Hitomi thought. She didn't want to tap into his mind and ask.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" she asked aloud to Merle.  
  
"Unfortunately, Millerna has been sent to stay in bed because of her pregnancy," she said. "The Healer said that she has to remain there until she delivers the child. Dryden and Celena are with her."  
  
"Take me to her," Hitomi said, quickly. She glanced at Van for a moment, then entered the room once more, grabbing a robe as she followed Merle.  
  
Van remained on the balcony, watching her leave with his childhood playmate. Forget the future, he thought. Live in the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
"Gods, this is so boring," Ashira muttered under her breath. She sat in her chair at an angle, her muddy boots hung over the side of the armrest. She held one dagger in her mouth, her tongue grazing the razor sharp blade, and another one in her left hand.  
  
Across the room stood a row of ten slaves, each one weary of the previous day's work load and frightened of the little "game" she played. Each person had a fruit sitting on the top of their head, a target for the knife blade. Some of their fellow workmates lay crumpled on the floor with a dagger matching the ones Ashira held sticking out of their bodies.  
  
"Let's see how good I am with my left hand AND my eyes closed!" she cried gleefully. A few of the people let out a whimper of fear as she brought her hand back, then launched it forward.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed as the blade entered the wooden wall in between a young woman and an elderly man. "I'm going to have to work on my aim, I guess."   
  
"Ashira," she could hear Sehkmet growl from the doorway. "Enough of that."  
  
She replied to his command by sticking out her tongue. The older general gave her an annoyed look and beckoned her to follow him. She sighed loudly as the slaves released expressions of happiness.  
  
"After I leave," she whispered to one of her men as she left the room. "Kill 'em all."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said.  
  
As she followed Sehkmet to a secure location, she fingered the pendant necklace surrounding her neck. What a pretty stone, she thought, admiring its beauty. She had never been big on jewelry, but this one captured her in a way.  
  
He opened the door to a conference room and nodded for her to enter. She walked in cautiously, knowing that she should never truly trust anyone, not even the people of her own army. Any soldier could turn on her at any moment. She plopped down into a chair, dangling her feet on the side just as before.  
  
"One of our scouts just returned," he said finally, breaking the silence. "He reports from his post at Asturia's capital, Palas."  
  
"Oh?" she said, not really caring what the old geezer said. "Unusual activity?"  
  
"The Dragon has returned."  
  
Ashira bolted from her seat. "What?!" she cried. "We blew up that stupid waterfall where he hid inside! How…"  
  
"That's not all," he interrupted her. "He also saw the girl from the Mystic Moon with him."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Sehkmet remain quiet while she let her rage run its course.  
  
"How the hell is that possible?! I killed her! I saw it happen! The arrow went through! It was a perfect hit! I watched her die! That bastard picked her up and flew away, her lifeless in his arms!"  
  
"Isn't this a good thing, though?" he asked softly.  
  
She glared at him. "How is this a good thing?" she snapped.  
  
"The Oracle, before you killed him, said that in order to achieve the Power of Atlantis, you need her and the pendant," he pointed out.  
  
How could she be so stupid and forgetful? Of course, she needed that bitch from the cursed sister planet. She was the key to the whole thing.  
  
"Load the leviships and the floating fortress," she said slowly. "We're going to Asturia."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is so not fair! I'm not due for at least another color! I feel fine! Dryden, why are you letting him do this to me?! This is YOUR fault! You're the one that did this to me! I hate you! I hate you all!"  
  
As Merle and Hitomi walked down to the one of the Queen's resting quarters, they could both hear Millerna's voice echo throughout the hallway.  
  
"She doesn't seem at all happy," Merle whispered to the other girl.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Hitomi replied sarcastically.  
  
The cat-girl took a deep breath and push the heavy door open. "Guess who I found?" she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Hitomi!" she heard her friend cry. She lay in a large bed, blankets covering her bulging belly. Her head was propped up by a multitude of finely decorated pillows. Her face was a little red, due to all the screaming Hitomi imagined.  
  
"Hello," she said softly, walking to her side. Dryden moved out of the way while Celena sat on the other side. "What happened?"  
  
"All that adventure in Fanelia wasn't good for her nor the baby," Celena said. "As soon as the Crusade landed, she began clutching her belly in pain. The Healer told her that she had to stay in bed until the pain went away. Then, this morning, he told her she had stay here until she delivers the child."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Millerna muttered. "It was just indigestion. I'm not used to that Fanelian food."  
  
"Fanelian food is not spicy!" Merle said forcefully.  
  
Millerna crossed her arms and pouted. "This is MY country! How am I to rule if I'm stuck in this room for a color?!"  
  
"Love, I'm sure I can do an alright job in that amount of time," Dryden said. "I mean, I know how to run a country."  
  
"No, you know how to trade," his wife shouted. "Trading and ruling aren't the same thing!"  
  
As she griped at the people surrounding her, Hitomi walked up and drew a chair to her bed.  
  
"Millerna, Dryden will do a fine job in your absence," she said softly. "You've been working so hard, you need a break. Ruling a country is hard, you shouldn't take everything upon yourself."  
  
"But…"  
  
Hitomi held her clammy hand. "You know the Healer wouldn't send you to bed unless you were endangering your baby's life," she said. "You don't want to do anything to your unborn child, do you?"  
  
The Queen remained quiet in deep thought, the first time this morning. "I guess you're right, Hitomi," she finally said. "Whatever is good for my baby is good for me."  
  
"Exactly," Hitomi agreed.  
  
Celena gave her a tired smile. She must have stayed up with Millerna, Hitomi thought. They all look tired. Dryden removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"All right, love," he said. "We're going to let you sleep now." He exited the quarters, Celena and Merle following closely. Hitomi stood to leave, but Millerna did not let go of her hand.  
  
"Hitomi, I have a favor to ask of you," she said, her face serious.  
  
"Anything, just ask it," she said, confused and uncertain of what she wanted to ask.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Can you use your gift and tell me if my child is male or female?"  
  
Hitomi let out a laugh. "I thought you were going to ask me to deliver it or something like that," she said. "That's it?"  
  
Millerna nodded.  
  
She held onto the Queen's hand and placed her other hand on top of her swollen stomach. "I'm a little out of practice," she said. "I gave up the Tarot cards once I returned to Earth, I mean, the Mystic Moon."  
  
She shook her head. "I never really believed those cards," she said. "But I believe in what you tell me because you're the one making it happen."  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. Even Millerna knew that I had the power, she thought. Everyone knew but me.  
  
She concentrated on the child. She could feel the tiny legs kick against the fleshy wall as she pressed down gently.   
  
In a flash, she could see the child growing up before her mind's eye. Hair, dark like Dryden's, but with wisps of blond scattered throughout. The eyes, a dark violet just like the mother. The child would grow up to be a fine King.  
  
"It's a boy," she said finally.  
  
A look of relief left Millerna's face. "I hoped it would be one," she said happily, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But don't tell Dryden. I want him to be surprised."  
  
Hitomi nodded and left the room, leaving the young Queen to her solitude of sleep.  
  
to be continued…  
  
* * *  
  
This chapter's title comes from the title of a poem by John Keats that I read my senior year. I swear to my toenails that its about the Escaflowne movie. Well, to me, it does. Maybe I'm just stretching. I mean, there's a line towards the end saying something like "Was it a vision, or a waking dream?" Eeeeeeee!!! Hopefully, I'll get the chapters rolling again, but that's when I'll have a lot of free time. Until then, fare thee well!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Any Way the Wind Blows

Date. 10.02.2001  
Time. 1.17 am  
Music. None at the moment, but my roomie and I were listening to Phantom of the Opera earlier.  
Chapter 15  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne nor any of its characters… yadda, yadda, yadda…  
  
Author's Notes. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I've had SO many projects to do that I have absolutely no time. So I write some parts when I'm bored or I don't want to work (that happens frequently). Anyhoo, instead of going to a convention, my friend and I watched the entire series in one weekend. It could have been done in one day, but I was falling asleep (due to lack of no sleep). I brushed up on things I had forgotten ^^  
  
PS. I want to thank River Dolphin and JoJo on a personal note. Thanks for responding about the airplane deal. I'm sure I'll be fine. It just makes me so angry… grrr…  
  
And on with the show!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 15. Any Way the Wind Blows  
  
* * *  
  
A middle-aged woman sat alone in a darkened room, rocking slowly in her chair by the window. Her weary eyes remained closed, but she listened intently to the rain drops hitting the window pane.  
  
She shivered at the chill; storms always began to brew just before the winter season. Drawing her soft blanket closer to her chin, she opened her eyes and looked up into the darkening gray sky. Something was out there, she knew it. Something she couldn't see nor touch, but she could believe in.  
  
She sighed and drew her silvering hair behind her slender shoulders, tying it into a bun and a-fixed it with hair sticks.  
  
She grew tired of this world, tired of all the greed and hate she saw on the streets as she walked to work. Not that she had any desire to work anymore, but her son was dependent on her. And so was her daughter…  
  
Bringing her tea cup to her lips, she subconsciously sipped the ice cold liquid, not noticing the difference. It had been sitting beside her, ever since her son brought it out to her that morning. Hours later, she still drank from it  
  
A bright flash appeared before her eyes, one that did not exist in the real world, only in her subconscious. She shaded her eyes from the unearthly light, focusing on its source. The gleam dulled, allowing her to see the object.  
  
A simple, rose-colored stone necklace.  
  
At last, she knew of what was to come. She never truly understood of the visions she received. Perhaps, she wasn't as strong.   
  
"She's coming home," she whispered to herself, slightly smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Dryden whispered harshly as Hitomi quickly shut the chamber door with a soft click. Merle and Celena stood behind, their faces full of relief.  
  
She smiled upon sight of them. How she missed her friends on Gaea, she thought. Although she once thought Merle was annoying and Dryden was rather crude, she enjoyed their company.  
  
I guess I'll be enjoying them indefinitely now, she added.  
  
"I just told her what she needed to hear," she said simply. "She needed to understand that it was for the both of them, not just her."  
  
"But we've been saying that *all* night long!" Merle cried.  
  
"Maybe it's because Hitomi has that way with people," Dryden said thoughtfully. The other women looked at him curiously.   
  
"Well, she was like that the last time she was here," he tried to defend his answer. "She has an amount of influence."  
  
Celena eyed him, narrowing her brows and staring hard. "What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired.  
  
Dryden returned the gaze coolly, peeking over the metal rims of his round glasses. "It means, whatever the hell you want it to mean."  
  
"What's *that* supposed to mean?!"  
  
"C'mon, Hitomi. Let's go," Merle grabbed Hitomi's hand. "They can do that for hours. Besides, you need something to wear."  
  
Hitomi, suddenly aware that she was still in her robe and nightgown, blushed a crimson pink. "I don't have anything with me," she said. "My shirt has a big hole in it from when…" She stopped.  
  
The cat-girl caught her mistake. "When… what?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"No, you can't stop in the middle of a sentence like that," she pushed. "What happened?"  
  
"When… I was held captive on the floating fortress, the guard handled me wrong and… ripped it," Hitomi lied. She couldn't tell her what really happened. Maybe after the Day of Revelation, she and Van will explain everything.  
  
That is, if they're still alive.  
  
However, Merle believed her and the fur along her spine raised. "That bastard!" she hissed.  
  
"It's okay, Merle. It's all done. I'm back."  
  
Her friend calmed down immediately and stopped in the hall, giving her a soulful stare. "For good?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you staying here for good?" she repeated louder.  
  
Hitomi slowly nodded.  
  
"Then that means… he asked you to stay with him?"  
  
Hitomi nodded once more.  
  
"I see…" A round tear slowly rolled down the side of her face, wetting her fur.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Merle quickly wiped away the tear. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I mean, I'm happy for him. He's finally found the one person he has always wanted to be with."  
  
She grabbed Hitomi's hand again and barged into one of the Queen's quarters. "Let's get you a dress from Millerna's closet," she said brightly.  
  
"Do you think she'll mind?"  
  
"Nah. Besides, it's not like she'll be able to fit in any of them soon."  
  
Hitomi let out a small laugh. This is how life should be, she thought. Just being with friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Walking silently throughout the Asturian royal courtyards, Van watched his people take care of their daily business. Women hung laundry on lines, laughing and talking cheerfully with one another. Children ran about, playing games of chase that he remembered playing with his brother during his childhood.  
  
He winced at that thought. He had a memory the day before Folken disappeared into the forest to slay the dragon.   
  
---As Merle sunned herself in the woods behind the palace, content with herself, Folken and he played "dragon and warrior." His older brother crawled on hands and knees, snarling at Van, while he would chase him around with a wooden stick. He finally caught him and jumped onto Folken's back, laughing.  
  
"Are you scared about tomorrow?" he had asked with that innocence of being a child in his voice.  
  
Folken lay on the ground, staring blankly ahead. "A little," he replied. "But it's okay, Van. It's okay to be scared. Just be glad that you don't have to do it."  
  
"Master Folken!" Palos shouted. "Your father wants to see you!"  
  
He sighed as he stood up, Van sliding off his back. He tussled his brother's wild black hair and smiled. "You stay here," he said. "I'll be back soon."   
  
With that, he ran in the direction of the palace.  
  
Van relaxed, and walked over to where his cat-friend slept. He lowered himself onto the ground, lying on his back and staring out at the blue sky. A few birds entered his line of sight, chirping happily as they flapped their wings and disappeared into the trees.  
  
He wished he could join them. He had often dreamed of letting his wings go and soaring. But his mother said don't let anyone see them until the time was right.  
  
"Are you worried about your brother?" Merle opened an eye and peered at him. For someone who was only three rotations old, she was quite inquisitive and aware of others' feelings.  
  
"No," he lied. "I know he can do it. I know he'll slay the dragon and come back to us."---  
  
But he didn't slay the dragon. And he didn't return to Fanelia. Van spent ten rotations by himself, alone and distant from others.  
  
He shook his head of the thought and continued with his journey.   
  
As he walked along the smooth stone path, he recognized a few of the people he chatted with the night that they celebrated Fanelia's restoration. A man, a young father, he remembered. He had a daughter, born a few weeks before the festival. He sat with a woman whose arm was bandaged with a bloody cloth. She stared at the bundle in her husband's arms and cooed at it. That must be the child, he thought.  
  
A child… He had hoped to have children one day. Once all this madness over, perhaps he should think about it with Hitomi.   
  
He grabbed a fresh cloth from a basket and pursued towards the family.  
  
"You're going to want to change that bandage, ma'am," he said as he knelt to the ground. "It's not healthy to keep that on a wound for a long time."  
  
"My… my Lord!" she stammered, lowering her eyes to the ground. The young man followed her as well.   
  
"Please," he lifted up a hand. "We're not in Fanelia anymore. There are no needs for titles her. Just Van, please. And your names are?"  
  
The woman lifted her face, revealing wide blue eyes. "I am Ava, this is my husband, Raoule." She pointed to the bundle of blankets in the man's arms. "And that's our daughter, Keona."  
  
"Keona?" Van asked as he peered into the mass. "What a beautiful name. What does it mean?"  
  
"It's an old name that comes from my family's homeland," Raoule spoke. "It means 'God's gracious gift.'"   
  
The child within his arms stirred and gave a soft yawn. Van smiled at her. "It fits perfectly," he said as he continued to untie the wrapping around her arm, trying carefully to be gentle with it.  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked.   
  
"When… they… attacked the palace…" Ava said sadly. "Our home is right by the outer palace wall. A part of it fell down, crushing the building next to us. Our roof caved in and a beam hit my arm."  
  
"I'm sorry that it happened to you," Van replied, still staring at the work. He wrapped the cleaner bandage around the cut. "I'm sorry that it happened to all of you. Her fight was with me, not Fanelia. I'm glad you got out."  
  
"As are we, My… Van… Sir…" she stumbled, somewhat embarrassed. "I don't believe that there weren't many casualties in the city. Just within the palace walls."  
  
"Yes…" his voice trailed off, remembering that Kyia's father had died under a giant stone pillar. She is my responsibility now, he thought grimly. All of Fanelia, they're all my responsibility.   
  
He finished off with a knot. "There…" he said. "Make sure you clean that and change it every few hours or so."  
  
"Thank you… Van" Ava said, slightly bowing and showing respect towards him.  
  
He nodded his head and walked away, continuing his inspection with the others.  
  
"No wonder everyone likes you as their king," a masculine voice said from behind.   
  
Van did not have to turn around to see who it was. He recognized the voice. "What do you want, Allen?" he said, annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Come with me somewhere more… private," the Knight said. "I need to tell you something important."  
  
"Didn't you say what you wanted to last night?" Van replied. "You made your point already."  
  
"You didn't let me finish," Allen said. "Furthermore, I thought about it over the night."  
  
"And?"  
  
His long blonde hair caught a passing breeze as he tossed it over his shoulder. "I just want what is best for Hitomi," he said finally. "I never realized that there was someone else for her."  
  
Van remained silent, processing the words that he just spoke.  
  
"Whenever I was with her, my heart felt at ease. I thought it was love. Maybe I was just looking for Celena inside of her." He stopped. "But when I see you two together, I'm overwhelmed with jealousy. I was afraid to lose her. Perhaps it's my older brother instincts acting out for her. I realize now that you… fit… like we would never have.  
  
"I'm not losing her. I never had her to begin with. Somewhere, down deep inside, I knew that I wasn't the only one that she had feelings for. I just… tried to ignore it. So please accept my apology for my comment last night." He bowed and remained staring at the stone pathway.  
  
"Um… sure, Allen," Van muttered, shocked at this behavior. Usually, Allen would not have cared if another girl slipped through his fingers. There were others out there, waiting for him to choose.  
  
Allen stood upright and extended his hand. Van grasped it and shook in acceptance.  
  
"So what are we going to do about Zaibach?" the Knight asked.  
  
"We?" Van eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "We are doing this for Hitomi, correct?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"So I'm in," he interrupted. "What are you going to need?"  
  
Van looked at the overhead sun, glaring brightly above him. "We'll need the Crusade probably," he said. "And some of Asturia's military. For protection. I don't know if when Ashira attacked Fanelia, the Zaibach troops were at full force."  
  
"Zaibach has had seven years to build up their army in secret, right? It took Asturia at least three times that amount for theirs." Allen paused. "And I'm sure Dryden can spare some men for an escort," he continued, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And you know my men would do what ever I told them to do."  
  
"Good," Van said absentmindedly. He tried to focus on the task on hand, but his thoughts trailed back to Hitomi. Where was she right now? Was she resting? Or still with Millerna? He wanted to reach out and find her, but he retreated with Allen to Dryden's study.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn, Allen, your sister is a serious player of staring games," Dryden rubbed his eyes, leaning over his massive desk. "She eyeballed me for probably a good forty minutes or so and…"  
  
"Yeah, um… she's really immature that way," Allen interrupted. "We are here for some more… pressing matters."  
  
"Ah, yes. The Zaibach empire." He fell into his chair and gestured for Van and Allen to take a seat in the worn wooden ones. "Do you need aide in repairing Fanelia, Van?"  
  
"No, Fanelia's economy was quite strong before the attack," he replied. "We'll manage. But there is something else, though."  
  
Dryden lifted a brow. "Oh?"  
  
Van stiffened. "I want an armed escort for Hitomi," he said. "We're leaving tomorrow and won't be back for a couple days."  
  
"Really?" the King of Asturia pondered aloud. "And where might you be going with soldiers from our military?"  
  
"I can't say. It's an important mission that she must complete. But I know that the Zaibach empire will be where we are going and I can't protect her from all of them."  
  
Dryden folded his hands upon the counter of the desk and glanced at Allen. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked.  
  
"I know of what he has told me," he replied. "I'm sure that there are things that he has left out for the safety of Hitomi. The less people that know, the less likely chance that it will increase her endangerment."  
  
"I will say that it is to the utmost importance that Hitomi achieves for what we are set out to get," Van rose to his feet. "If she doesn't, than this world will never see peace and tranquility again."  
  
Dryden looked at him and chuckled softly. "Everything seems to radiate around that girl," he murmured. "And everyone as well."  
  
He stood from his chair. "I trust you, Van. Asturia and Fanelia are allies and must help each other out. I will send an armed escort with you for wherever you go, no questions asked."  
  
"Thank you, Dryden," Van bowed humbly. "I appreciate what you have done for us."  
  
"It seems to me that we all have a mutual friend between us," he lifted his hand to disregard it. "I hope that Hitomi will succeed in this mission of hers."  
  
So do I, Van thought. So do I…  
  
* * *  
  
"Um, Hitomi?" Merle asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" she replied as they walked down the corridors of the Asturian palace, the late afternoon sun pouring in through the windows and lighting the floor with an orange tone. The dress she "borrowed" from Millerna was the simplest one she could find… a pale blue dress with hints of silver throughout. Merle had to help tie the corset around her torso tightly. How could people wear those things? She could barely breathe. She felt the urge to just take it off.  
  
"Do you think you could do a favor to me?" the cat-girl stopped in the hallway.  
  
"Sure… what do you want?"  
  
"Well, its not for me… its for Ky."  
  
"Ky?"  
  
"Yeah." Merle looked up with misty eyes. "She needs to break out of this… this… reverie that she's in. I mean, I understand… her father died. But she needs to move on with her life."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You're so good to talking to people… maybe you can help her too."  
  
She remained silent for a moment, pondering on her request. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll try."  
  
Merle bowed. "Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
They headed in the direction where Merle and Kyia roomed together. The cat-girl slowly pushed the wooden door open, careful not to make it creak.  
  
"Kyia? Are you here?" she asked into the darkness.  
  
No answer.  
  
Merle motioned for Hitomi to follow her into the dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit quarters, she stepped around platters and trays of uneaten food.  
  
Kyia lay on top of the large bed, a single blanket placed upon her. Her wide eyes, blank and expressionless, stared straight ahead at the wall. Her messy hair fell into the face, but she took no notice.  
  
Hitomi drew a chair up next to her and sat down once more, taking the girl's hand as she did so. "Kyia?" she said quietly.  
  
She made no movement.   
  
Hitomi continued. "Kyia, I am truly sorry about your father. That night was a senseless act of violence. No lives should have ended."  
  
Kyia's empty eyes suddenly shifted and looked at her with some interest.  
  
"My father died of a heart attack a few years ago. It was a devastating point in my life for me and my family. I was in school at the time and it was really hard for me to go home and visit my mother to take care of her. I felt so… lost. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I finally figured that I needed to talk to someone. So I went to a psychologist."  
  
Kyia opened her mouth. "Psychologist?" she whispered hoarsely, her tongue pronouncing the foreign word.  
  
Hitomi noticed Merle smiling out the corner of her eye. "It's a person who studies other people's mind and analyzes their problems," she said. "He told me that the best thing for me to get through these hard times is that I should talk to other people and take small steps to get back to my life.  
  
"You can't stay here in this bed forever, Kyia. I know it's hard, but you need to go on with yours as well. Its not easy… but you have to have faith in yourself and be strong. I'm sure your father would want you to also."  
  
Kyia sat up. "What should I do?" she asked.  
  
"First of all, I think you should get up out of bed, take a nice long warm bath, and come down and eat with us for dinner."  
  
The frail girl wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know…" she said.  
  
"Merle will stay with you the whole time," she said in a comforting tone. "You won't be alone."  
  
Kyia looked out the window wistfully. Finally, she nodded and removed the blanket.  
  
"There's a good girl," Merle said. She mouthed a "thank you" to Hitomi and helped her into the bathroom.  
  
Hitomi sighed. Maybe I should have gone into counseling, she thought.  
  
She moved over to the window that Kyia peered out of moments before. Below her was the courtyard where all the escapees of Fanelia settled, waiting for their order to return to their country.  
  
She spotted Van among the crowds of people. He stood, talking to some men and listening as well. His face was serious and grave. A few of the men seemed to be angry, their gestures filled with a temper. Finally, with a retreating wave of hand, they left him and walked away, leaving their young King looking after them. His arms crossed in front of his chest, he walked over to a water fountain and sat down.  
  
Hitomi concentrated and gave him a mental nudge. He sat up and looked around, then seeing her standing in the window. His face eased and there was a peaceful look about him. He gave her a weary smile.  
  
I love you, she mouthed.  
  
i love you too… he replied in her mind.  
  
something wrong?  
  
no, i just want to get out of here for the moment…  
  
let's go then…  
  
where?  
  
anywhere…  
  
hmmm… i've got the perfect place… come down here…  
  
Hitomi nodded and walked out of the room, pulling up her skirts and running down the hall. She stumbled over her feet in the awkward formal shoes and almost ran into some Elders from the Asturian Council.  
  
"Sorry!" she cried, laughing as she continued along her way, in doing so, removing the shoes and running bare foot. She shoved the massive wooden doors open and caught her breath, scanning the yard for her love. He was nowhere in sight.  
  
Where could he have gone in a few minutes? she asked herself. He told me to come down and…  
  
The clipping of horse hooves against the cobblestones caught her attention. She turned and spotted a flash of red clothing as the beast and rider hurried towards her.  
  
"C'mon!" Van stretched out his arm as he slowed a bit. "I stole the horse from the guard. We gotta go!"  
  
Hitomi grasped his hand and swung around the horse's back, Van lifting her as she did so. She landed firmly right behind Van and her slender arms instinctively wrapped around his stomach. Her long dress flowed around the stallion's body, covering most of his chestnut coat.  
  
"Yah!" he shouted as he kicked the beast in the ribs a few times. It reared, neighing loudly, then galloped out of the courtyard. Hitomi could hear the faint shouts of the horseless guards as they entered the city market, leaving them behind in dust.  
  
Fortunately, the marketplace was empty as the remaining merchants packed up their remaining cargo for the end of the day. As they raced through the bare streets, hooves striking stones, Hitomi dug her face into Van's upper back, inhaling his scent. The field… she thought. No matter where we are, it always goes back to the field.  
  
* * *  
  
The stallion slowly came to a stop at a small turnout, a cliff facing the valley behind the mountain range surrounding Palas. Van helped dismount Hitomi, then swung his leg over and landed next to her.  
  
"Celena showed me this place when I visited Asturia last," he said, gesturing to the scenery.  
  
"This place is so peaceful…" she murmured.   
  
A tiny waterfall trickled down the face of the cliff, landing into a small emerald pool. Lush grass covered the ground, which the horse set to work on eating. The area felt secluded from the world they lived in, an escape from reality. Van grabbed a few blankets tied to the saddle and laid it across an open area. He lowered himself gradually to the earth and motioned for Hitomi to join him. She kneeled and fell into his open arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as his arms held her securely.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You said that you couldn't be back there for another moment. Did something happen?"  
  
He shook his head. "A few people were somewhat angry about the attack on Fanelia. They thought that there should have been some more security." His voice had hints of irritation in it. "I gave those men a few days off! They work the entire year without a single day's leave of absence. How can I be fair to everyone?"  
  
He sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I just wanted to get away from everything. And I wanted to be with you alone. We don't know if…" He hesitated.  
  
"Go on, say it," she said. "We don't know if this will be the last time we're together."  
  
He traced the edge of her jaw line with his thumb. "I just want to be with you," he whispered into her soft hair.  
  
"So do I."  
  
Their eyes were drawn to the sun's last rays of light touching the land. As the sky changed from light pink to a tint of lavender, the first stars appeared in the twilight. Hitomi's eyes shifted from the stars to the glowing orbs of the Earth and moon hanging above them. She could barely make out the North American continent, hidden below the clouds.  
  
"Today, I helped out a family that was wounded during the attack," Van said, breaking the silence. "The father had an infant daughter in his arms. For that moment, I wanted to be him, holding my child, protecting her from all the dangers of the world. It was then that I realized how much I wanted… one."  
  
"Really?" Hitomi said, kissing his hand that had been stroking her. "I've never heard you speak of children."  
  
"I've never spoken of getting married, either," he said. "Maybe its you that brings it out of me."  
  
She smiled and eased out his arms, rotating around so that she could see the serious look on his face.   
  
"I love you more than life itself," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It drives me mad when I'm not around you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me."  
  
"I feel the same," she replied, brushing his hair out his face as well. "I can't think of being anywhere else but here with you at this moment. I wish this could last forever." A single tear seeped down her cheek.  
  
He leaned in and kiss it away, inching his way to her mouth. She returned the kiss passionately, growing stronger and bolder with each one. She could feel his fingers slowly untying her corset along her back, fiddling with the loops. She didn't care. She wanted this to happen.   
  
She pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side, never breaking the continuing kiss that they shared. His warm skin felt so good against her fingertips. She grabbed one of the extra blankets and wrapped it around the both of them. He finished loosening her dress and she was able to slip out of it quickly.  
  
They took no heed of the horse grazing nearby, nor of the water trickling down the side of the cliff. All they could see was each other, how perfect this fraction of their lifespan was. The sky deepened to a midnight blue, the twinkling stars smiling upon the two lovers as they lived in the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Eep! I told myself I would never write a sex scene. But it fit the storyline. So I tried to keep it as non-sex scene as possible.  
  
Two points of interest. "Keona" is Hawaiian for "God's gracious gift." And in the previous chapter(s), "Tutu" is Hawaiian for "grandmother." My great-grandma was called Tutu because my grandma lived in Hawaii for a long time. I had to work it in.  
  
Another point. Try to remember the time of day that the "last scene" took place. It will be referred to in a future chapter and has significance. Ok, thank you. I'll be here all week ((I won't, but it's fun to say ^^ ).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Fallen Embers

Date. 10.13.2001 (happy birthday chris carter!)  
Re-edited. 10.18.2001  
Time. 2.07 pm  
Music. Actually, I'm watching a bunch of anime music videos that I have. Right now, it's silence by delirium and sarah mclaughlin to final fantasy 8.  
Chapter 16  
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its original characters. I only own the ones that I created.  
  
Author's Notes. This would have been finished yesterday (Friday), but that was a troubling day. My roomie told me that she was suffering from serious depression and withdrew from the art school. We sat and talked for awhile, and then she left. I truly hope that she gets better. She was such an inspiration to me. I wanted to be a better artist just because of her. So… to my dearest abby… I know you won't read this but I love you so much. And I want you to get better.  
  
And I also wanted to thank Sakura. She wrote me like 5 or 6 times, combing through rota fortunae with a fine tooth… um… comb. I plan on re-reading this after the story is finished and fixing some of the minor mistakes. So, without any ado… here's the next installment!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 16. Fallen Embers  
  
* * *   
  
The narrow streets of Palas were shrouded in a blanket of wet fog in the early morning hours. The gray mist hung heavily, swallowing the hovels and buildings like a giant wave in the ocean. As the two lone riders walked slowly down these empty streets, dimly lit fire lamps showed the way with a soft glow about the flame. Kind of like fireflies in the night sky, she thought.  
  
Hitomi sat in front of Van, sideways so that her bare feet dangled over the side of the horse. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the crook of his strong forearm. He leaned his head upon hers, kissing her tenderly every now and then. The horse's hooves echoed in the emptiness, making his way back to the palace's stable grounds. Van didn't direct him with the reins; he just knew the route.  
  
She closed her eyes, moved by the rhythmic beat of each step. Clop, clop, clop… She dug her face deeper into his chest, so close that she could feel his heart pound. She smiled and listened closer.  
  
Thump-thump…  
  
She was one day closer to the inevitable…  
  
Thump-thump…  
  
Tomorrow was the Day of Revelation…  
  
Thump-thump…  
  
Tomorrow was her destiny…  
  
Thump-thump…  
  
The courtyard where Van had arrived and picked her up the day before was right along the path leading to the stables. The stallion cut through the decorated area and stopped in front of the large steps. Van swung his leg over the back and helped Hitomi ease down the side. He smacked the horse's rump and sent him along his way.  
  
Hitomi leaned into him, too exhausted to ascend the steps to her room. He caught her under her legs and lifted her into his arms. She felt like an infant, unable to do anything on her own, but she gave no argument about his generosity.   
  
He pushed her door open and walked across the darkened bedroom. Her bed was freshly made with new sheets and blankets on it. He gently lay her on it and helped her under the covers. He kicked off his boots and removed his shirt, throwing it onto the chair he had slept in the previous night. He then joined her in the bed, enveloping her with powerful arms.   
  
"What's on your mind, love?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
She traced a finger on the palm of his hand. "Just… thinking," she replied. "About tomorrow."  
  
He hesitated. "And your family?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll never be able to tell them about me… about us," she said. "I don't want them to worry about me. I want them to know that I'm happy here."  
  
"Is there someway that you can contact them?"   
  
"I don't know," she said, thinking hard as well. "I mean, the only contact I have with Earth is that through the pillar of light. And that's going to be cut off."  
  
"Maybe you can ask Gaea to help you."  
  
"Maybe…"   
  
Van could tell that this was hurting her, not being able to say good-bye to her loved ones. She was truly loyal to her kin. Her brow furrowed in thought.  
  
He kissed her soft neck. "Let's just try and sleep," he said, trying to change the subject. "You need all the energy you can get." He gave her a final kiss, then closed his eyes.  
  
Hitomi closed hers as well, but a single salty tear trickled down the side of her face and settled into her pillow.   
  
* * *  
  
Ashira sat at her command post, tapping her foot impatiently upon the cold metal floor. Her fingers fiddled with her loose strands of golden hair that had fallen from her braid. Eyeing her men, who tried to avert their gaze from her fiery stare, she let out a huff.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?!" she screamed, leaping from her seat. She grabbed a dagger from one of her leg sheaths and threw it at the wall.  
  
"Temper, temper, Ashira," Sekhmet's cool voice spoke from behind her. "We wouldn't want none of that now, would we?"  
  
"Damn you, Sekhmet!" she shouted at him. "We have less than two days until the Day of Revelation. There is no way that we'll be able to reach Gahwindahn at a rate like this! We still need to get the girl from Asturia."  
  
"Only time will tell, dear Ashira," he replied, his voice deepening.   
  
"Sir!" one of the floating fortress controllers shouted from the cockpit. "The eastern borders of Asturia have been sighted!"  
  
"Activate the stealth cloak at once!" Sekhmet commanded.  
  
"Aye, sir!"  
  
The older man turned round and faced the young woman before him. "See?" he said softly, with a gleam in his eye. "Palas is only a few hours away. We'll get her yet."  
  
"And once we're done with her," Ashira said as her eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure that she dies again by my hand."  
  
* * *  
  
Van had never slept so good in years. Sure, he had always been busy with traveling and rebuilding Fanelia. But even those events could not tire him out and ease him into sleep. Could it have been the magic that Hitomi was working on him? Or was it that he had at last found peace in his heart? In anyway, he welcomed this feeling in full acceptance.  
  
This is how love is, I guess. Finding harmony within. I've never felt this way before.  
  
you idiot… you've never been in love before…  
  
True… I remember Allen saying something about Hitomi years ago. That she put his heart at ease. She has a mysterious touch about her.  
  
I just want to stay here forever… with her.  
  
Knock, knock…  
  
The door resonated with the banging. Van opened a weary eye and looked at it.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"I need to speak to you, Fanel!" Allen shouted through the wood. "It's urgent. This can't wait!"  
  
Van sighed and rolled over. Hitomi still slept, a serene look plastered about her face. Good, he thought. The noise didn't wake her. She needs to sleep more.  
  
He placed his feet upon the ground and stood, grabbing his tunic shirt he had tossed that morning when they had returned. Yawning, he opened the door.   
  
"What is it?" he said, trying to muffle another one.  
  
Allen pulled him out and shut the door behind him. "The Zaibach army has surrounded Palas," he whispered harshly.  
  
"What?!" Van pulled his shirt over his head and walked with Allen down the hallway. "When did this happen?"  
  
"They arrived about a half-hour ago," he replied grimly. "Five Guymelefs landed right outside the palace, Ashira being one of them in a red one. They demanded that we hand over Hitomi Kanzaki at that moment or Palas would be destroyed. Dryden negotiated with them and said that we didn't know where she was. They have given us a hour to find her and deliver her to their hands to spare the thousands of innocent souls." He stopped. "And now we have a half hour remaining."  
  
Van clenched his fist, his anger building up inside like a raging fire. "It ends here," he growled.  
  
"What?" Allen asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This. All of this. It has to end."  
  
Allen watched him with a brow raised. "What exactly do you intend to do?"  
  
Van unclasped his hand and looked at it. He hadn't noticed that his fingernails had bore into his flesh and were now bleeding from crescent-shaped wounds.  
  
"I don't know," he replied finally. "I can't let them have Hitomi. She is Gaea's future."  
  
"Van, what the hell is going on?" Dryden shouted, running up from behind, followed closely by Celena and Merle. "Why is Zaibach in my country? Why is Zaibach even around? And why do they want Hitomi?"  
  
Van grew anxious. "It's a long story. I can't explain right now in full detail. Hitomi is the great-granddaughter of the Goddess and has to be at Gahwindahn tomorrow afternoon at all costs."  
  
Merle's eyes grew wide. "Hitomi is a Goddess?" she whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "Not fully," he said. "She has some Atlantean blood in her, though. That's why she has all those visions." He buckled his belt and sword to his waist. "But it is of the utmost importance that she is on that island tomorrow, with or without me. Otherwise, this world will be destroyed by chaos."  
  
He turned to Merle and took her hands. "Can you please do this for me?" he asked softly, staring deeply into her eyes with a faint trace of fear. "You're my best friend. I couldn't rely on anyone else but you because I know I can trust you."  
  
The cat-girl stared into his mahogany eyes, then nodded slowly. "I'll make sure she gets there, Van," she agreed.  
  
"That's why you needed the armed escort?" Dryden asked. "You should have told me. I'll double the number of men to protect her."  
  
"We should leave tomorrow morning at sunrise," Celena said. "Gahwindahn isn't that far away off the Asturian coast. It shouldn't take that long to get there."  
  
She caught the surprised look on Van's face. "What?" she asked spitefully. "I want to be involved, too. I think that I owe you THAT much, don't I?"  
  
Van grinned, giving her a "thank you" glance and ran out of the palace hall, closely followed by Allen.  
  
"Dryden gave me power over the Asturia army," the Knight shouted at Van as he sprinted towards the dragon-mode Escaflowne. "They're already immobilizing and marching towards the valley."  
  
"Good," Van yelled. "If it's a fight that they want, then let's give it to them!"  
  
* * *  
  
An eerie silence hung over the rocky terrain of the mountain valley. This once lush land had been destroyed due to a harsh winter a few years back. Now it remained cold, hard, and gray.  
  
The royal army of Asturia stood on the Western Front, banners posed and waving in the wind. Some of the Guymelefs shifted unsteadily on the loose rumble, not used to such conditions.  
  
Escaflowne stood proudly in front of the others, its metallic chest boasting majestically with confidence as its cape blew with the breeze.  
  
If only its pilot could feel the same way.  
  
Van sat uncomfortably inside, his arms and legs strapped to the mecha's appendages. His eyes scanned the horizons, looking for something that was out of place.  
  
But this whole place doesn't feel right…  
  
"Are you sure this is where they would be?" he asked through the Melef's intercom system.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," he heard Allen reply. "Do you think this could be a trap?"  
  
"Maybe…" Van closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
He saw the mental image of the pendant swing in front of his mind's eye.  
  
Concentrate…  
  
He bit his lip, trying harder to picture any hidden objects.  
  
Concentrate…  
  
He had been out of touch with his dowsing capabilities.  
  
Concentrate…  
  
He had to concentrate.  
  
Wait, what was that? He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He focused harder, seeing more quick glimpses of red flashing behind the swinging pendant.   
  
"They're here!" he shouted to the other Guymelefs.  
  
Too late. A Crima Claw dispersed forth from behind a cloaked Alseides unit, ripping apart the shell of an Asturian Melef. He could hear the screams of the dying man inside, then halting in a ghostly still silence.   
  
Van's image of the invisible enemy clarified intensely at that moment. He could see the entire Zaibach squad, standing in the depths of the valley and on the cliff-side road. There were only about ninety mechas, less than half of the Asturian Guymelef Unit that Dryden had sent with them. Still, they had the hidden ability, which increased their chances of survival.  
  
But he had to do this… for himself… for Gaea… for Hitomi…  
  
He drew his sword and slid down the steep slope to the valley below.  
  
"Van, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Allen snapped at him.  
  
"They're down here!" he shouted. "I can see them all."  
  
"You can see them?"  
  
"Yes!" Van leapt from the slope and jumped over a black Melef. The Alseides moved too slow, unable to block Escaflowne's thrust into its back. Light blue flames licked the cockpit, then melted it into a liquid metal heap.   
  
Another unit withdrew from its invisibility cloak and morphed its Crima Claw into a crude sword. Van pivoted Escaflowne with ease and cut its arm off. He bore his massive sword down the middle, slicing the Melef in half.  
  
Allen watched from above, catching sight of the two kills. He can't do that all by himself, he thought bleakly.   
  
Suddenly, in a rush of cloaks flapping in the wind, the remaining Zaibach soldiers unveiled their invisibility technology, advancing towards the ongoing battle between Escaflowne and an Alseides unit.  
  
"Right flank! Move forward!" he signaled to the others. The Asturian Guymelefs under his lead hesitated, then stepped off the mountainside. He sighed, then leapt off the edge as well, the remaining Melefs following his movement.  
  
* * *  
  
Where am I? Are we still on the cliff? But this is wrong. It shouldn't be daytime. It was twilight. What's going on?  
  
Hitomi stood on the edge of the rocky overhang, near the same location where she and Van had been the previous night. That night, it seemed so beautiful to her, bathed in violets from the dusk. But now, this land was dark, gray, and bloody.  
  
The battle below her raged on, swords clashing through the air and deepening themselves into the bodies of Guymelefs. Many had already fallen to the ground, their chests completely destroyed and ripped open. She spotted a few men running across the earth, holding gaping flesh wounds.   
  
Her eyes scanned for something familiar, something that made her feel comfortable. But she could not see Escaflowne anywhere.   
  
And then, she saw him, caught between a red Guymelef and a black one. She didn't recognize either, but the red one seemed very familiar…  
  
Escaflowne blocked a strike from the black Melef, holding the sword with two giant hands as he held his ground. But he failed to notice as the red one changed its liquid metal claw into a blade and stuck it into the Fanelian Guymelef.  
  
Her heart sunk. As she witnessed it, she could feel that sword pierce her own side. Moving her shaking fingers, she touched where it had entered between her rib cage bones, revealing her bright red blood from the wound. She felt nauseous, her head swelling with dizziness. She sunk to her knees at the same moment that Escaflowne did as well. She felt her heart slow with each beat. No, I can't die again… so many people were counting on her.  
  
With her last ounce of strength, she screamed the only thing that remained on her mind…  
  
"VAN!"  
  
* * *  
  
"VAN!"  
  
  
She sat up in her bed. Not a bloody battlefield, but a large, luxurious bed. Her hand instantly went to where she felt the Zaibach Guymelef sword enter both her and Escaflowne. Nothing, not even a scratch remaining where it had punctured her.  
  
She sighed, and fell back into the pillows. Daylight streamed in, but not from a morning sun. Time seemed a bit off.   
  
And where was Van? She never realized at what point that he had left her. What was that vision all about? Was it something from the future? Or could it have been something occurring…  
  
…now?  
  
I have to get there, her mind panicked. I can't let that vision come true. She slipped out of the covers, threw the emerald cloak Gaea had given her over her shoulders and raced out the door. She didn't bother lacing up the rest of her corset than Van had undone, letting it expose her bare back.  
  
She almost ran into some young man running down the halls. "Sorry," she muttered as she turned to enter the main corridor. The young man drew his spear and block her.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said formally. "But I have strict orders of not letting you leave the grounds until tomorrow morning."  
  
"What?!" she cried. "On whose orders?!"  
  
"Mine," a gruff voice said from behind. Hitomi whirled around sharply to see Dryden, followed closely by Celena and Merle.  
  
"What's the meaning of this, Dryden?" she asked harshly. Her mind flashed wild images from the battle. She had to get there, to save him…  
  
"Van told us about… you," he said softly. "And what you have to do tomorrow. Zaibach entered Asturian territory requesting you. He's out in the valley with a whole militia of my men protecting my country and you."  
  
"I know, I had a vision," she replied. "I have to get out there right away."  
  
"Hitomi, I can't allow that," he commanded. "He wants us to take you to Gahwindahn tomorrow morning, with or without him."  
  
"What is he talking about?" she asked, her heart feeling as if it were made of fragile glass, cracking with each word the he spoke. "He knows I can't be without him."  
  
Dryden approached her and urged her back into the room she just left. "It's for the best," he said. With that, he shut the door and locked it. Hitomi could hear him whispering to the guard and telling him not to let her out of there, no matter what.  
  
She let a frustrated sigh and trudged out to her balcony. She watched people scurry across the courtyard, many packing their things and rushing indoors for protection. Many armed guards helped them into the palace. She saw Gaddes run towards the Crusade, where many members of Allen's crew stood impatiently.   
  
I guess that's my escort to Gahwindahn tomorrow, she decided uneasily.  
  
Her eyes trailed down to the ivy climbing the walls. It had grown around some sort of wooden grid that was connected to the side. Perhaps that could…  
  
She walked over and pulled on the grid. Quite stable, she thought. I have to take the chance that it could hold me.   
  
She swung her leg over and inserted her foot into one of the squares, slowly making her way down the wall.  
  
Perfect, she thought as she reached the bottom. Now all I need is a horse.  
  
Luckily, some of the mounted guard had tied their steeds to a post right by the main entrance. She ducked behind a dapple gray one and quickly untied the reins. Backing the horse out, she put her foot into the stirrup.  
  
"Hitomi!" a feminine voice cried. She sighed as she saw Allen's younger sister rushing down the steps towards the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry, Celena," she said as she swung her leg over the horse's back and mounted. "Van's in trouble and I got to go warn him. There's no stopping me."  
  
"I wasn't coming out here to stop you," the silver-haired girl said. "I promised him that I would be with you, so here I am. And it's my duty to protect the future Queen of Fanelia so I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Hitomi looked at her suspiciously, partially in fear that she found out about her and Van secret engagement. "Get on," she sighed finally.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Celena asked her as the horse galloped the man-made roadway to the valley within the mountains. She clung tightly to Haltom's waist and helped urge their ride to run faster. "I mean, do you think your going to pick up a sword and fight to protect him or something?"  
  
"No," Hitomi replied nervously. "I haven't really planned on anything. But I had that vision and I saw the Escaflowne armor get pierced by a blade. When it entered his body, it entered mine as well. All I know is that if I'm there, something will happen that can change what I saw. Give it a new future."  
  
"Plus, you have to make sure that you're at that island tomorrow," Celena added.  
  
Hitomi stiffened. "He told you guys about it?" she inquired quietly.  
  
She nodded. "He didn't really go into full detail about it," she stated. "But he pretty much hit the main point."  
  
She remained silent for a moment, concentrating on the horse's steady rhythm climbing the mountain. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.   
  
Hitomi looked surprised. "You mean besides the fact that I'm in fear for my life and I'm pressured to save this planet from the brink of chaos?" she asked with a scoffing laugh. "Besides that, I'm just peachy."  
  
"I have faith in you, Hitomi," Celena said. "I believe that you will achieve. I know that Van believes in you, and so does Merle, Millen, Dryden… we all believe in you."  
  
Her words were so familiar to Hitomi's ears. She could remember seven years ago when she said the exact same thing. Her grandmother told her to believe in others with all her heart. Why couldn't she do so with herself?  
  
"Thank… you, Celena," she stumbled. "Maybe that's what I've need to hear for strength."  
  
"My gods…" she heard her whisper. Her attention returned to the destruction in front of her. It mirrored exactly what she saw in her vision; death, gore, bodies and Guymelef wreckage strewn everywhere. Her heart leapt. Where was Van? Had it already come true?  
  
* * *  
  
Gods, it was so hot and stuffy inside of a Guymelef. The space was so confining and tight-fitting within the cockpit.   
  
But it was how Guymelef designers created them. They made it seem as though the pilot and the mecha were one in motion.  
  
Van swung his arm in an upward movement, wounding an Alseides unit's outer arm. He brought the mighty sword for the final blow to the enemy, but another unit blocked him.  
  
It was a red Guymelef.  
  
"Well, well, Van," an eerie voice spoke from inside. "I thought we'd never meet again since I thought I killed you last time." She paused. "Or was that your lover I killed?"  
  
"You bitch," Van hissed at Ashira. "Do you have any idea what will happen if the right person isn't there tomorrow?"  
  
"Umm… yes!" she replied, cackling. "Your Mystic Moon whore just has to be there. But she doesn't necessarily have to be the one that receives the Power of Atlantis." She changed her Crima Claw into a sword. "Come now, Van. Let's dance!"  
  
She drove the hilt into his face mask. He instinctively raised his hands to reflect the blow, only managing to stop it within a fraction of a second. She struck with another thrust towards him, but he was aware of it this time. He knocked her arm away and struck with his own blade.  
  
"Ah… you're good, Van," she said, her voice toying him with strings. "But you're not charging aggressively enough at me. Is it that you don't want to kill me?"  
  
Van growled sharply under his breath. She's just taunting you to intensify your rage, he thought. She wants you to lose it all.  
  
"What?!" he heard Ashira cry. "What's she doing here?!"  
  
He paused for a moment, a moment too long. Ashira had already transformed her Guymelef into flight-mode. Who was she talking about, he wondered. His tired eyes followed the outline of the red mecha as it flew above the battlefield up to mountain road where they had traveled upon to arrive at the valley. There, he spotted two riders on one horse, and his heart jumped into his throat.  
  
Hitomi was here.   
  
He reached to pull the reins that activated the Escaflowne dragon-mode, but was shoved over by two more Guymelefs.  
  
"What?!" he cried as they fell upon him. Their combined weight was crushing the hull of his armor, and he could do nothing but remain there helpless as Ashira approached his love.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hitomi! Run!" Celena shouted as she pointed into the sky. The massive red Guymelef that she had seen in her vision was flying towards their direction.   
  
"No," she said flatly. "No more running. No more hiding. I'm confronting her."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! You'll get killed!"  
  
Hitomi turned around and smiled at her. "Maybe," she spoke. "But I'd rather have me die than Van." She dismounted from the horse, removing her cloak and tossing it to Celena, and walked silently towards the Guymelef.  
  
Her gown blew wildly, wrapping around her legs and body. "It's me you want!" she shouted at the red Alseides. "Come out of there and face me!"  
  
With a sharp hiss, the cockpit cracked open. "You're looking mighty well for someone who is supposed to be dead," Ashira muttered. "I didn't know that ghosts existed." She hopped out and placed a hand on her hip. "You must be the infamous Celena Schezar," she called out to the other rider. "Tell your other half that he did some fine work in his day."  
  
"Dilandau is dead," she said, her voice low and serious. "He's not coming back."  
  
Ashira raised an eyebrow. "Really?"   
  
"Celena, please go back and inform Dryden that they should continue to go to Gahwindahn with or without me tomorrow," Hitomi said, her voice showing no emotion. "I will be there, in one way or another."  
  
"I'm not leaving you with that whore," Celena spat.   
  
Hitomi looked at her, giving her a reassuring look. "Trust me," she said.   
  
"So, what? Are you going to make this easy for me or something?" Ashira let out a huff. "Because we are on a schedule."  
  
"I know," she replied. "First, there's this…"  
  
She grabbed her pendant that still hung from Ashira's neck and pulled it, snapping the fine gold chain.  
  
"…and then, there's this!"  
  
Without giving Ashira a chance to react, Hitomi turned and sprinted, jumping off the edge of the cliff.  
  
The Zaibach girl blinked her eyes. "If you're going to be like *that* then…" she said as she pursued Hitomi.  
  
* * *  
  
hitomi…   
  
Yes, Varie?  
  
why did you leap of the edge?  
  
I had to make sure.  
  
make sure of what?  
  
That I am what I think I am.  
  
ah… you know now, don't you?  
  
I think so. It just took forever to process it and realize that it's true.  
  
it is… i had told my son that there was someone else like him that he was meant for… one who he was going to spend the rest of his life with…  
  
Am I the only one? Or are my mother and brother as well?  
  
their powers come nowhere near to yours… although they are atlantean, they lack the amount of capability that it takes…  
  
So… what do I do? I've never exactly done this before.  
  
it's simple, hitomi… just focus… and release…  
  
* * *  
  
The shear energy of it all raced through her body like an adrenaline. Like a vacuum, it was sucked from all corners and concentrated just between her shoulder blades. As her back tensed with the amount of stress, she flexed…  
  
…and released her wings.  
  
* * *  
  
Celena had dismounted her horse at the exact moment that Hitomi began to run towards the edge. She tried calling her name, but her words got stuck in her throat. She watched in horror as her friend took a giant bound and left the ground.   
  
Ashira had mumbled something as well and followed Hitomi. Celena chased after them both and looked below her.   
  
Her friend free-fell for a few seconds, her arms spread wide. With a burst of feathers, two glowing white wings emerged from her back.  
  
She gasped, holding her breath. "Hitomi… is a Draconian?"  
  
* * *  
  
So this is how it feels to ride the wind! She had often dreamed of it, those nights she felt so alone on Earth when she lost their connection. She would cry herself to sleep and have wonderful dreams of flying with Van. But he never carried her; she always flew under her own power. And she knew how to do it. It seemed so simple to her now.  
  
And now it came true. She now knew where she belonged.  
  
She felt an updraft coming from the valley floor below. She angled her new founded wings and caught the air stream. She flapped to gain altitude, but tried not to strain herself. This was her first flying experience, after all.  
  
Now, she just had to find Van…  
  
"Oh, Hit-toe-mee!" Ashira's singsong voice spoke from above her. Hitomi look up, her eyes wide with fear. The golden blonde-haired girl had unveiled her wings as well and had quickly tracked her. She clutched the pendant in her hand.  
  
"You're not getting away from me this time!" she screamed, her sapphire eyes burning with delight.   
  
What should I do? She cried in her mind. She's knows how to fly much better than I do. She'll get me. I have to get away from her. Away from here. I can't be here anymore. I want to be somewhere that's safe. I want to go home!  
  
With a reaction to her mental wish, the pendant's stone within her hand glowed with a soft light. Hitomi looked down upon it. She could feel the pink energist gemstone's power connect to her, surging through her veins. The glow radiated from her body, engulfing her with its force.  
  
let it flow, hitomi… it will protect you… go find the one you love…  
  
She felt the odd, comforting sensation that she always felt from traveling in the pillar of light. This is the same thing, except *she* was in control of it. She relaxed and merged with this power, letting it overwhelm her body, completely allowing it to consume her.  
  
At once, she could no longer feel the presence of her own body, as though she had de-materialized or something. It reminded her of the out-of-body visions she received often.  
  
If she had a face, she smiled. Now I have to find Van…  
  
* * *  
  
The weight of the two Guymelefs upon him was devastating. He didn't have the strength to move them to the side and arise. And it was driving him mad that Ashira had left their fight to retrieve Hitomi.  
  
What was she doing here? he thought angrily. She was supposed to be well hidden by Dryden. How did she get out?  
  
"Shit! What the hell is that?!" he heard one of the Zaibach pilots say. In their wonderment, their mechas eased off of Escaflowne.  
  
"Go!" he shouted aloud to himself, punching one in the chest and knocking the other one to the side. He quickly rose to his mechanical feet and looked where the cliff was located. But all he could see was the blinding beam of light racing towards him. It looked like the pillar of light that Hitomi travels in, but this one was converging horizontally… at him.  
  
He had no time to move Escaflowne to avoid this phenomenon , only enough to raise his arms and close his eyes.  
  
The light passed right through the metal Guymelef, straight into him. As soon as it touched him, he could feel this essence converting him into the energy, exactly like how it did when he went to the Mystic Moon to rescue Hitomi.   
  
He tried to resist, but something about it made him feel at ease. It almost seemed like… it was… her.  
  
Within a moment, he was apart of the beam, his matter one with it. He was enveloped by sensations of concern, confusion, fear, but most of all, love. He tried to return his own emotions, not sure what to make of everything.   
  
Now where?  
  
* * *  
  
The Alseides unit that Allen was parrying with hesitated suddenly. He took that advantage and sliced it in half, using Scherazade's immense sword. His eyes were drawn to the brilliant light that lit the battlefield. The other Guymelefs paused in mid-fight, gazing at the radiance.  
  
A beam of light was traveling at a tremendous speed straight at Escaflowne. It pierced its hull, but it left no gaping hole. It exited through the back and angled upwards, drawn towards the Mystic Moon. As it left the Guymelef, Escaflowne's energist heart dimmed and fell to its knees, lifeless with lack of pilot.  
  
"Van…" he murmured.  
  
To be continued…  
  
* * *  
  
Aaahh! This has to be my longest chapter by far. Sorry it took so long but there was a ton of stuff that I had to do for my color theory class that was a *bit* more important than this. And there was no good stopping point, either.   
  
I've had whole plunging off the cliff with the wings stuck in my head for forever. It was the first one that I thought up of when I wanted to write it. It didn't come out exactly as I imagined, so I might change it later.   
  
Look for the next chapter within the next 2 weeks or so. I have a lot of work to do. But Rota Fortunae will most likely be finished by winter break. I might have ideas for a sequel. Would anyone read it if I did write one?  
  
Gahwindahn is a name that I got while reading this totally cool book. It was a travel guide to Atlantis when the Disney movie came out. Gahwindahn was the name of some restaurant.  
  
This chapter is from a song by Enya. I always listen to her while I'm trying to sleep.   
  
  
  
  



	17. Sin ti

Date. 11.01.2001 (15 more days until HARRY!!!)   
Time. 1.20 pm   
Music. For once, it's not music. It's my entire SNL celebrity jeopardies collection.   
Chapter 17   
  
Copyright. I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne nor any of its characters. Just all the ones that I created.   
  
Author's Notes. Gomen nasai! I'm sooooo sorry that this has taken a lot longer than expected. I had a bunch of projects to do for my art classes (I did extremely well so maybe it did pay off to take a break). My winter break starts in 3 weeks so I'll have plenty of time to work on the remaining few chapters. I can't wait until I get my esca movie on DVD… eeeee! And I'm getting 2 posters along with it, one from the movie and the other one from the show. The show one is adorable. The top half is Hitomi windsurfing with Amano (bleh) and the bottom is 5 year old Van hanging out with his mom, 15 year old Folken, and little toddler Merle.   
  
Ok, so on with the show. This chapter has to be my worst chapter EVER! I do plan on doing this one over because it didn't come out at all like I wanted it to. Crap, I hate it when that happens. Well, here ya go. I'm really sorry again.   
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae   
  
Chapter 17. Sin ti   
  
* * *   
  
Time and space were nonexistent. There was no sense of gravity, only weightlessness and suspension. Although he could not see in the blinding light, Van knew that he was traveling at a phenomenal speed inside the pillar of light once more.   
  
But where to? He hadn't wished anything that would activate it. However, there were times that this mysterious incandescence would appear for no reason. But why him? He knew that Hitomi definitely had something to do with it. He could feel her aura surrounding him, protecting him just like the essence of the light had done each time he journeyed within it.   
  
Suddenly, he felt heavy and solid. His feet, touching firm ground below him, lost balance and awkwardly fell over. Again, he felt sore from battling in Escaflowne. He rubbed his head and felt a warm, sticky substance… blood.   
  
Although he had landed, the light still surrounded him, but grew dimmer with each passing moment. His eyes adjusted to the fading glow as thick raindrops pounded upon his head. Rain? It wasn't raining on Gaea, was it?   
  
Blinking in adjustment, Van instinctively looked up into the sky. Though dark storm clouds hung in the night sky, he could barely see the moon. One moon.   
  
He was on the Mystic Moon.   
  
A hushed moan from behind him. He whirled around quickly and saw her, lying in the pouring rain ten feet away from him. Her still body was encircled by the receding light, casting a soft light on the water about her.   
  
His legs still numb, he crawled through the puddles with his hands, growing extremely wet from the downpour. As he dragged himself across the mud, something touched his hand and stuck to it. He tried shaking it off but it still remained between his fingers. He stopped and picked it out, examining what was bothering him so much.   
  
A large feather.   
  
He had never seen birds on the Mystic Moon, but he assumed that there weren't a whole lot that had large, white feathers. And there were a lot of feathers on the ground.   
  
But my wings weren't out, he thought, confused. These are definitely Draconian wing feathers. If they're not mine, then whose…   
  
His heart froze, and he slowly looked over at Hitomi. She still was covered by that glow. He inched closer to where she lay and rolled her over.   
  
She wasn't glowing; her wings were.   
  
He didn't know if he should feel overjoyed or scared. Hitomi was what he was, a demon feared by all of Gaea. He didn't want her to see the terror that all Draconians had to face. But then again… he wasn't alone.   
  
He held her closer to his body, trying to block the rain from falling on her. He heard a faint whisper escape her lips as she stirred. He bent down closer to hear better.   
  
"Where… are we?" she asked, her eyes still shut.   
  
"The Mystic Moon," he replied, his voice becoming hoarse.   
  
Her eyes opened and looked straight into his. Lingering for a moment, hers trailed off and looked out beyond the area where they landed.   
  
Van had seen this place before, although it had been many years since he had been there. He remembered sitting on the swing set the night after Hitomi had left Gaea seven years ago.   
  
"Van?"   
  
"Yes, love?" he returned his attention to her.   
  
"Can you please take me home?" she asked as she pointed to a gray house across the way. Then, her hand fell limp and landed in the muddy puddle.   
  
"Hitomi?" he shook her gently. "Hitomi!"   
  
Too late. She had already fell unconscious.   
  
He sighed. You have to stop doing this to yourself, he thought. Don't waste so much energy.   
  
He grabbed her hand that fell into the mud and picked it up. Something glowing rolled out of it as he lifted it… a pink pendant.   
  
She got it back, he thought as he caught it before it hit the ground. He held the stone up by the broken chain and stared at it. All that trouble… for this? He leaned over and tied the golden links around her neck.   
  
With the strength finally returning to his legs, he stood up and picked her up into his arms. Her wings were definitely waterlogged and made her a lot heavier than usual. He tucked them carefully underneath her and headed towards the house. Hitomi snuggled closer into him, which made him smile. She looks so happy and peaceful when she sleeps, he thought.   
  
He walked closer to the house, but noticed the strange differences of the building. There wasn't a torchlight right besides the door, but some sort of light guided where the door was, even though there was no flame. How can it burn with light with no fire?   
  
A deafening blast exploded as he crossed the street. Two enormous glowing eyes hurried towards at him. He jumped out of the way as this machine passed him. A Guymelef? On wheels? The man inside shouted something at him that he could not understand, then raced off into the night.   
  
He breathed in, confused on how this world operated. He shrugged his shoulders, tightened his grip on Hitomi and walked up the stairway.   
  
He hesitated, stopping his hand before knocking on the door. How was he to communicate with them? he thought. His mind went back to the night he and Hitomi first met. She was with two other people, a man and another girl. Hitomi was the only one that he could understand out of all of them, so he only spoke to her.   
  
But she had asked him to take her home and he respected her wishes. Somehow, he'll have to make known to them what is going on.   
  
He knocked on the door and waited.   
  
He didn't have to wait very long. He could hear the steps of someone hurriedly running to the door. It swung open, revealing a young woman with dark maroon hair tied behind her back. Her eyes met his, then trailed down to Hitomi.   
  
"Hitomi!" she cried, her single word sounding almost foreign to him with her strange accent. He could see movement behind her and stiffened, standing on his guard.   
  
Another young woman, this one with black hair with bright red tips, hurried over behind the first woman, followed by an adolescent boy. Although Van didn't understand a word they were murmuring, they gestured for him to come inside the house. He hesitated, then accepted their welcome.   
  
The burgundy-haired woman spoke something to him, her voice soft and concerned. He remained silent, still staring at her in confusion. She obviously realized the dilemma and nodded in comprehension. She pointed to the dimly lit staircase to the second floor and motioned for him to follow her. She led the way and he walked behind her, closely pursued by the other woman and boy. Hitomi moaned again in his arms and they all turned around to look at her. Van gave them a look that plainly said "She'll be alright."   
  
The first woman reached the top and opened the first door on her left. Van went inside sideways, being careful as he passed through the door jam not to hit Hitomi's dangling feet.   
  
He entered a darkened room with a strange scent to it, almost as if no one had lived in it for awhile. A bright light from the ceiling illuminated it, allowing him to see. He turned around with surprised eyes to see the woman holding a switch on the wall by the door. She flipped it down and the light turned off. Another click and the lights returned.   
  
She whispered something to the other two, then approached him. "Yukari," she said, pointing to herself.   
  
"Yukari?" he repeated, assuming that was her name. She nodded.   
  
"Van," he said.   
  
She mouthed the word, then gestured to her companions. "Naoko," she pointed to the woman and "Koji," to the boy.   
  
He nodded at each one and placed Hitomi on the bed, careful not to crush her wings and pulled them out, letting them fall over the sides and onto the floor. He heard gasps from the people as they saw the white feathers fall about.   
  
"Are those… angel wings?" he heard Koji say. He whirled around and stared at the boy.   
  
"How is it that I understand you?" he asked.   
  
Koji was caught surprised. "Wait, I can understand you, too!" he cried. "What's wrong with Hitomi?"   
  
Van sighed. This will make things somewhat easier. "It's a long story," he sighed, adjusting her right wing. "Do you have anything that I can dry these of with?"   
  
"Uh, yeah," he hurried out of the room, quickly returning with large towels and a blanket. As he entered the room, an elderly woman with silver streaks in her hair crossed the threshold as well. Van noticed that her shadowed face showed no expression when looking upon Hitomi with enormous wings exploding from her back.   
  
"I need to speak to Van," she said urgently. "Alone. Take care of Hitomi for awhile, please."   
  
"Here," he pointed, speaking to Koji. "Don't crunch them when you dry. That won't work and they're really delicate. Just dab them."   
  
Yukari and Naoko took towels from him and followed his manner. Van stood to his feet and left her in the room, following the older woman.   
  
* * *   
  
"What?!" Dryden shouted, rising to his feet. "She's gone?! How did she get out?!"   
  
Celena and Allen stood before the King in the Meeting Room back at the Asturian Palace, the latter still dusty from the battle from Zaibach. They looked at each other uneasily.   
  
"So, what now? Did she go back to the Mystic Moon?" Dryden calmed down and returned to his seat.   
  
Allen nodded. "And Van, too," he added.   
  
Celena stepped forward. "I think Hitomi knew what she was doing, Dryden," she said softly. "She told me before she left that we should continue with the plan and still go to Gahwindahn in the morning. She said that she'll be there one way or another."   
  
Dryden rubbed his chin in deep thought. "And what of Zaibach?" he asked Allen. "They just 'stopped'?"   
  
"Yes, Sire," the Knight Caeli said. "As soon as that beam of light hit Escaflowne and disappeared to the Mystic Moon, Ashira pulled her troops and they retreated to the floating fortress surrounding the area."   
  
"Hmmm," Dryden said. "But they could attack again. They could be waiting at Gahwindahn for Hitomi and Van to return and intercept them." He stood up once more and walked around his massive desk. "Ready the troops, Allen," he commanded. "We're leaving at dawn."   
  
Allen bowed, then walked out the door, followed by Celena. Dryden was about to leave, then turned to the figure gazing out the window. "Are you coming, Merle?" he asked.   
  
"I'll be right down in a minute," she said, forcing a smile. The King nodded and shut the door.   
  
Goddess, she thought in prayer. Are you there? I know I haven't prayed lately. I really have no excuse but that it didn't seem right at the time. But now I have a favor to ask. Please watch over Lord Van and Hitomi. Make sure they return safely back to Gaea. Watch over them, please?   
  
As she slowly stood up to leave, the cat-woman could almost here a whisper in the wind answering her:   
  
i will…   
  
* * *   
  
Van eased down into a wooden chair as the woman walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a tray of tea. He gratefully accepter his cup and sipped it, letting the warm liquid trickle down his throat.   
  
"You're bleeding," she pointed out, her fingers grazing here the wound on his temple.   
  
"It's all right, I'll be fine," he said, however wincing as she gently touched it.   
  
"Here, let me put something on it," she stood up and returned to the kitchen. "I owe you that much for returning my daughter to me."   
  
Daughter? he thought. "Wait a minute," he called. "You are…"   
  
"Midori Kanzaki," she replied, dabbing with a damp cloth. "Hitomi's mother."   
  
He looked up and saw her eyes for the first time in the light. They had the same olive green coloring that Hitomi's contained. She gave him a small smile and continued with his forehead.   
  
"So you must be the one that haunted Hitomi's dreams for months, no?" she asked.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Seven years ago, something had changed her dramatically. Not physically, but inside her mind. I knew something happened to her, though she never told me anything. I could sense it almost that she was somewhere else for awhile. But every now and then, I would enter her room and hear her calling that name aloud in her sleep." She stopped and poured a liquid onto another cloth. "This may sting a bit," she said, touching it upon his skin.   
  
Van snapped his head back at the slightest contact. She smiled again. "Told you."   
  
He returned to his normal position, letting her dab the cut with that horrible medicine. "How did you know?" he asked.   
  
"I think that you are aware that Hitomi has some amazing clairvoyant powers. She used to read other people's fortunes with her Tarot cards." She paused. "I have some capability of it, though not as strong as hers. And Koji as well. I've sensed something in him, too."   
  
She ripped something out of a strip of paper and placed it his forehead. "That should do it," she said.   
  
"Thank you, my Lady," he stood and bowed to her, showing his gratitude.   
  
She eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not royalty, Van. There's no need for titles. Besides shouldn't I be the one calling you 'Your Highness'?"   
  
Van's heart leapt into his throat. How could she possibly know that he was a king?   
  
Midori caught his surprised look. "I bet your wondering how I know all this. And the fact that my daughter had wings did not surprise me," she said, her eyes now serious. "Now sit back down, young Van. My instinct is telling me that this is no mere visit home for Hitomi."   
  
Van felt his heart soften. How was he supposed to tell this woman that he was taking her only daughter away from her forever?   
  
"I think I should let her speak," he answered slowly. "I think that that was the reason why we came all the way here."   
  
* * *   
  
Hitomi felt sore all over, especially in her upper back. This is going to take a long time to recover from, she thought grimly.   
  
She opened her eyes a small crack, allowing her to see shadowed figures. Where am I, she wondered as she stirred slightly.   
  
"Shhh!" a female voice spoke. "She's waking! Hitomi?"   
  
She opened her eyes wider and scanned her surroundings. She recognized some old movie poster hanging on the wall that she had gotten years ago, but never bothered to take down. Without a second glance, she knew that she was in her old room, at home.   
  
"Hitomi?"   
  
She looked to where the frightened voice came from. A young woman on the floor nervously, her burgundy hair tied loosely behind her back.   
  
"Yukari?!" she cried weakly. "What are you doing here?" She struggled to raise herself out of bed.   
  
"Shhh, settle down," her oldest friend commanded gently, pushing her back down. "You mustn't tire yourself out."   
  
"But what are you doing here?" Hitomi obeyed, but her smile widened on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be in America? How are you? How's the baby?"   
  
"Whoa, easy, girl," Yukari let out a ringing laugh. "I'm good, and so is the baby. I brought some pictures of her and Amano. But shouldn't I be the one asking you questions?"   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Hitomi held her head.   
  
"Hitomi, where have you been?" another woman sat on the other side of her bed. She hadn't noticed her sitting in the dark.   
  
"Naoko! You're here too?"   
  
Her roommate played anxiously with her red-tipped hair. "Your mother called me up yesterday saying that you were coming home tonight and that it was important for me to be here," she replied.   
  
"Me too," Yukari added. "I got on the next available flight out and flew straight here. Where have you been? What's happened to you?"   
  
"I don't think that you'll guys believe me even if I told you," she muttered.   
  
"I think I might since I see wings coming from your back," Yukari said.   
  
Hitomi looked at her friend in confusion. Wings? she thought. I don't have…   
  
Her thought drifted off as she sat up quickly, noticing for the first time that white wings, her wings, spilled off the sides of her bed. Her younger brother, Koji, held a towel in his hand, rubbing her feathers dry. She could feel him touching her with the most gentle pat.   
  
"Where's Mom?" she asked. "I need to talk to her."   
  
"She's downstairs," Naoko said. "Talking with that guy that brought you in… Van."   
  
Hitomi lay down and settled into her pillows, arranging herself so lying on her wings wasn't uncomfortable. "So what have I missed?" she asked as she felt the flow of energy enter her body once more.   
  
"After the Halloween party, some friends of mine found Shinji hiding in the park, muttering something about a light that had taken you away," her roommate said. "They didn't believe him, until we found you missing the next morning. Since he was the last person that saw you that night, police took him in for interrogation. Turns out that he was some wanted rapist that they had been after for a couple of months so he was arrested."   
  
Hitomi recalled that night. She had never told Van what really happened. Nor had he pressured him into telling her. "That's good," she said flatly.   
  
She stood up, ignoring the sudden rush of blood racing to her head. Her wings folded by her sides, the wingtips trailing along the floor and leaving behind a path of white feathers. Not realizing she still wore the dress that she "borrowed" from Millerna, she tripped on the long skirt. Luckily, Naoko stood next to her and caught her arm before she hit the floor. Yukari jumped over the bed and helped her with the other one.   
  
"Thanks," she breathed, grinning at her friends. "I'll tell you guys everything, but I want to tell my mother as well."   
  
Naoko and Yukari nodded. "We'll help you down the stairs," the burgundy-haired girl spoke.   
  
The three women left the room, walking arm-in-arm, with Koji following closely.   
  
* * *   
  
Midori sipped her tea thoughtfully, then set it down in its saucer. "So," she said finally. "What is your world like?"   
  
Van traced his finger about the cup's edge. "It's a lot different from this one," he answered. "Hitomi has told me of some things about the differences. Like for instance…"   
  
"Van?"   
  
A soft voice entered the room, one he recognized without a doubt. He bolted from his chair and saw her standing at the base of the stairs, her wings flowing behind her. He sprinted the short distance and held her shoulders. Those two other women stood a couple steps up the staircase, and the young boy following them.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly.   
  
She nodded in response. "Um, Van?" she asked. "How do I… you know… make them disappear? I've never done it before."   
  
He chuckled at her. "You'll have to concentrate," he said. "You know how it felt like when they came out? Kind of like the muscles in your hand?" He held out his own hand, his fingers spread wide.   
  
Hitomi nodded. "Ok, so instead of expanding your hand out like this, you'll want to contract your muscles and make a fist," he finished.   
  
He watched her close her eyes, her face in deep focus. Her wings illuminated with a soft glow, then drew inside her upper back. Yukari and Naoko gasped as the last remaining feathers floated down and landed gently on the floor. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes.   
  
"See?" he said. "It wasn't that hard. Each time you do it, it gets easier."   
  
"I know," she replied, fiddling with her loose corset strings. "But you always made it seem painful. I didn't want it to hurt."   
  
He drew her into his arms, no longer aware of the Mystic Moon onlookers. "I'm just happy that you're alright."   
  
Someone cleared their throat loudly. Hitomi and Van broke from their embrace and looked at the others.   
  
"So, are you going to explain everything now?" Naoko asked. "Like why we can't understand a word he's saying but it looks like you, Koji, and your mother can?"   
  
"Yes," Hitomi answered. "You'll want to sit down for this. It will be awhile."   
  
As everyone found a comfortable place to sit, she urged Van to join her on the couch, her hand never leaving his. "This all began about seven years ago," she said. "None of you remember what happened because it seemed like it had been erased from your memories. But I was gone for many months…"   
  
* * *   
  
Hitomi picked up her tea cup and sipped the liquid for the first time that night. After several hours of talking non-stop, her voice had grown hoarse. She checked her watch: 5.37 am. What time had she arrived? Van said that it was nightfall, but back on Gaea, it had still been the afternoon. It looks like Earth's rotation is ahead of Gaea's, then, she concluded.   
  
Her audience had remained quiet during the entire story, including Van. He sat beside her, holding her hand intently as she relayed all the information about her past.   
  
It was Yukari who first spoke. "Hitomi," she said, breaking the eerie silence. "All that time when you seemed so distant, I felt helpless for not being able to help you. I knew something had happened. I really wish that you could have found it in your heart to tell me."   
  
"I'm sorry, Yukari," she apologized. "At the time, I didn't know what to do. I thought that people would think that I was crazy or something."   
  
"So, what now?" Naoko asked. "After this task that you have to do, are you coming back?"   
  
Hitomi remained silent, averting her eyes to the floor.   
  
"Oh, I see," she murmured, her voice saddened.   
  
"There won't be anyway for me to return once its completed," Hitomi said. "The dimensional gap that hides Gaea from Earth will close, not allowing anymore outside influence inside."   
  
She looked over at her mother, who sat in her rickety rocking chair by the window. She walked over and knelt down, spreading her dress skirts over the floor.   
  
"I had to come back and tell you, Mom," she whispered. "I couldn't leave you without letting you know that I was safe."   
  
"I would have known, Hitomi," Midori replied. "You and I have a connection that bonds us together. Even though I wouldn't know exactly where you were, I would have known that you were alright."   
  
A tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't know what to say, Mom," she said, her voice on the edge of breaking. "I don't want to say good…"   
  
"Then don't," her mother interrupted. "I've known that in your heart, this is the right thing for you to do. And its where you belong. You wouldn't be happy here on Earth, not without… him." She glanced over at Van, who still remained on the couch.   
  
Hitomi smiled. "You've always known me so well," she said. Suddenly, her eyes lightened. "Come with me!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Come with me, Mom!" she grasped her hands. "You'll like it on Gaea. It's so beautiful!"   
  
"Hitomi…"   
  
"Please…"   
  
"Hitomi, this is where I belong," Midori patted her daughter's hands. "When your father died, it hurt me so, as if I had lost a part of myself. I can't leave. But I want you to go out and live your life with the one you love."   
  
She reached over and brushed some loose strands of hair from Hitomi's face, noticing the tears swelling in her eyes.   
  
"You look beautiful in that dress," she said. "You are fit to be a Queen."   
  
Hitomi let out a sudden burst of uneasy laughter, then embraced her mother. "I love you, Mom," she whispered, so quiet that only she could hear. "I don't think I ever said it enough, but I do."   
  
Midori stroked the back of her head. "As do I, child," she replied. "I'll always be with you. This 'Power of Atlantis' may close off the connection between the two worlds, but it can't overcome the bond between two human hearts."   
  
They remained interlocked for several moments, trying to capture this instant in their minds forever. Hitomi parted, wiping her eyes and looking at Van. "We have to go soon," she said to him. "Allen and the others have probably left for the island. We have to intercept them."   
  
Van nodded. "Are you capable of taking us?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," she responded. "I just wasted too much energy with all the different changes at the same time."   
  
"I have something I want to give you, then," Midori said, heading for the stairs. "Go say your good-byes to your friends."   
  
Hitomi agreed with a nod of her head, walked to Naoko first and hugged her.   
  
"You're the best roommate I've ever had," she said.   
  
Naoko snorted. "I'm the only roommate you've ever had, Dreamer," she reminded her, holding back her sobs. "But thanks anyway. And by the way, where is that costume that I rented for you?"   
  
Hitomi groaned. "I can't really get it for you right now," she said. "Go back to the school and dig through my wallet. I think I have enough cash in there, so use that to pay the rental fee."   
  
She nodded, then moved aside, so that Hitomi could face her already-weeping best friend. "Yukari…" she said.   
  
Yukari used a tissue to dab her eyes and laugh. "Somehow, I knew something like this was going to happen," she blubbered. "I knew that one of us was going to have to leave. I just always thought we would be able to stay in touch."   
  
"I'll always think of you," her friend whispered, trying to lighten the moment. "I'll think about the wonderful life that you are leading with Amano and the baby. That way, I'll know that you will be happy."   
  
Yukari looked into Hitomi's eyes and smiled. "Be safe, my friend," she kissed her on the cheek. She glanced over at Van. "You better take care of her," she threatened him.   
  
His eyes widened, not really expecting her sudden outburst in a foreign tongue. But he saw Hitomi's lip form a slight smile, so he eased away.   
  
She walked over to where her brother still sat on the chair, observing everything that had occurred. "What's on your mind, Koji?" she asked.   
  
"I was just thinking…" he replied, his own olive green eyes staring straight ahead. "Back when we were younger… you and I were playing in the woods when Dad took us out…"   
  
"Yeah, I remember," she said, sitting next to him and smoothing out her long skirts. "You cut open your knee and I told you that you were a wimp because you were bawling." She laughed. "And Dad told you walk it off."   
  
"And that night, we sat out in our sleeping bags and stared out at the stars. You pointed out all the constellations, and to this day, I know how to find Draco." Koji changed his gaze to look at her. "So this won't be good-bye, either. Whenever I'm lonely, I'll look out at the stars and I'll think of you."   
  
Hitomi leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. No matter how annoying he seemed, Koji had a heart of gold. She kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"Don't dig through my things while I'm gone, okay?" she grinned.   
  
"Deal."   
  
She sighed, then looked up at Van. He tried giving her a comforting smile and she absorbed it.   
  
it is time for you to go, hitomi…   
  
Gaea's soft voice whispered inside her mind. Apparently, Van also had heard it, for he looked at her and reached out for her hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.   
  
Hitomi nodded, then stood slowly to her feet. Her family and friends rose to theirs as well. Van encircled her waist with his arm and helped her regain her balance.   
  
As they slowly walked to the front door, Hitomi hung her head low in sorrow. He squeezed her hand and she returned it, although it being a lot weaker.   
  
Naoko, Yukari, and Koji walked behind them, keeping a respective distance between them and the two lovers. The group of people crossed the empty street, barren except for a few parked cars on the curbs. The downpour had finally halted a hour ago, leaving everything with a dampness about it.   
  
Van stopped in the middle of a clearing, where many sopping white feathers clung to the dewy grass. This is where we must have landed, she observed. Only seems right though.   
  
She turned around and saw her mother racing across the park, grasping something tightly in her hand. She stopped just before Hitomi, bending over to catch her breath. "Your… grandmother…" she panted. "She wanted me to give you this on your wedding day. She said that this day would happen, that you would disappear into the stars with the man you were to spend your life with."   
  
She placed her hand upon Hitomi's opened one and left a small, gold ring in it. She recognized it immediately.   
  
"This is Grandma's wedding band," she gasped. "I can't take this."   
  
Midori shoved her hand back. "No, it's for you. I've done my part."   
  
Hitomi looked into her eyes and seeing tears for the first time. "Mom, please take care," she cried into her shoulder.   
  
"Go live the life that you are supposed to lead, daughter," her mother replied, stroking her soft hair.   
  
Hitomi felt the pendant around her neck come to life, it pulsating with its blinding glow. Midori backed away, joining the younger people at a distance. Van wrapped his arms around her slender waist and looked over her shoulder.   
  
"You ready?" he asked. She nodded, then held the stone up high.   
  
please, take us back to gaea…   
  
The shaft of light encased them, climbing higher in the dawning sky. Hitomi could feel the electricity racing in the air, making the world seem as if it were statically-charged. She clung tighter to Van's arms around her stomach as her feet slowly lifted from the ground. The essence of weightlessness overcame her body as she floated upwards towards her new home.   
  
"I'll never forget anyone of you!" she cried out. "Be sure to tell Amano what happened! Thank you! Thank you for everything!"   
  
She watched her family wave at her, smiles plastered on their faces and tears streaming down. And then they were too small to see anymore. They had disappeared as she and Van climbed higher into the sky.   
  
"Are you alright?" she heard him whisper into her ear.   
  
"Not really," she let out an awkward giggle. "But I think I will be."   
  
* * *   
  
Yukari shaded her eyes at the glare of the bright pillar of light. She saw Hitomi float off the ground with that man she came with. The light seemed to ascend to the middle of nowhere in the sky, vanishing into the clouds.   
  
Be safe, Hitomi… she thought. And be happy.   
  
In an instant, the sky seemed to rip apart, leaving a gaping hole where the light entered. Yukari squinted to see better. Although the brilliance of the light had left her unable to see clearly, she could make out the same of a sister planet similar to the Earth.   
  
"Gaea…" she murmured, as the light disappeared, leaving the sky empty except for a few stray pink clouds.   
  
To be continued…   
  
* * *   
  
This had to be the hardest chapter for me to write. I'm sorry it has taken a lot longer than I thought it would take. I had a lot of trouble focusing on it.   
  
I looked everywhere, but it appears that Hitomi's mother has no name. Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't… I dunno. So I asked my friend what would be a good name. She suggested "Midori" because it means "green" in Japanese, and since Hitomi means "iris," I thought I would continue with the whole eye thing. Also, I found out after I wrote a previous chapter that her brother does have a name. So, for all you diehard fans, I am aware that Koji is not his real name, but I wanted to name him after this really cool restaurant back at home that I used to walk by.   
  
This chapter's title is Spanish for "without you." I took the language for 5 years, so I thought it should benefit me at least.


	18. Taken By

Date. 11.11.2001  
Time. 11.06 pm  
Music. Buffy the Musical soundtrack (really pathetic but I love Spike singing)  
Chapter 18  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne nor any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes. Oh… man… this took SO long to write. Bleh. I've had big projects to work on and I have to stop for awhile because I REALLY need to focus on all my final projects. They're gonna take a long time to do so RF is going to be put on hold. Sorry. It will be finished this winter break because mine begins Thanksgiving and is six weeks long. SO long!   
  
Any hoo, I need to go study for government (bleh) so here's the next installment. BYE!  
  
PS. Go to the end of the chapter, I have a really exciting story to tell.  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
  
Chapter 18. Taken By  
  
* * *  
  
Celena sat uncomfortably on the Crusade's deck, nervously twisting her fingers in her clothes. The steady rhythm of the humming motors was the only thing that produced noise. Occasionally, one of the crew members would speak to another in a low voice, generally asking status about the ship's speed or whatnot. But for most of the trip, the atmosphere remained silent.  
  
She stared ahead out the grand deck window, seeing only endless ocean. Before the sun had risen that morning, they had already flying for a hour, followed by numerous energist-welding ships from Asturia's army, each one containing soldiers, Guymelefs, and weapons.  
  
Allen stood at the bow, his face cold and distant. She had never seen him this grave and serious before. Gaddes stood by his side and whispered something. He shook his head and replied in the same tone.  
  
Merle sat by her side on the bench, her sharp nails clawing into the old wood. She's probably as nervous as I am, she thought. The cat-girl glanced at Celena, who gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand.  
  
They had been flying for four reckless hours, almost reaching their destination, and still no sight of Van or Hitomi. Where were they? Could it be true that they had traveled beyond the boundaries and returned to the Mystic Moon? And was it possible for them to come back to Gaea?  
  
She leaned over and laced up her knee high boots. She was aware of an upcoming battle and did not want her formal dress to get in the way. She and Merle grabbed some breeches that they had found and quickly put them on, not noticing the size difference. She attached her small blade shaft onto her thigh and leaned back.   
  
Although she was unconscious for most parts when Dilandau, she still could hear his manically laughter in the back of her mind. She had never told Allen this, in fear that she would have to undertake some more treatment to "fix" her. However, she discovered that she attained his skills at sword fighting at a subconscious level.  
  
"Celena, you know you're not going out there," Allen muttered, not even turning around to speak to her.  
  
She snorted. "That's what you think," she said.  
  
"I meant it!" he snapped. "Your level isn't high enough to face these men. You're staying here."  
  
"Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean that I'm not cap…" her rant was interrupted by a blinding light in front of the Crusade. Her hand went up instantly to block her sight from the radiance as it filled the room. As rapidly as it had appeared, it dimmed and disappeared. Celena, rubbing her eyes, ran to the windowpanes and scanned outside.   
  
It took her a moment, but she saw a figure flying swiftly towards the leviship, Draconian wings beating in the wind. She recognized his black hair immediately.  
  
"Open the hatch!" she commanded. "It's Van and Hitomi! They're here!"  
  
* * *  
  
The last thing that Hitomi had implanted in her memory was the vision of her family and friends waving good bye. It only lasted a moment or two, then she and Van merged into the light's energy. He was there, overcoming her with waves of concern. She replied with quick answers that she was alright.   
  
And then, the light disappeared, leaving them free-falling in mid-air. Hitomi was still in his arms, so he clutched tighter as he ripped off his shirt and released his wings. Their eyes adjusted to their surroundings; the cerulean ocean below and a garrison of leviships cruising towards them. Hitomi recognized it immediately.  
  
"It's the Crusade!" she cried. "Celena kept her promise!"  
  
Van held her closer to his body. "Hang on," he said. "It's going to get a bit bumpy."  
  
He narrowed his wings and dove under the leviship. The wind produced from the propellers knocked them around a little, but he managed to keep on track. He came up on the side where one of the hatches opened.   
  
"Fanel!" he heard Gaddes yell from the doorway. Van angled his wings and flew over to the access, where the Second-in-Command gave him an outreached hand. He grabbed it, still continuing to flap constantly against the wind generated from the propellers. Gaddes tried pulling them in, but needed the aide of his fellow mates. Finally, four men managed to pull in the King and the girl from the Mystic Moon. Van had barely a fraction of a second to draw in his wings before a scream echoed in the hull.  
  
"LOOORD VAAAAN!!!"   
  
"Oh no…" he groaned as Merle pounced him, knocking to the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! GETTING UP AND LEAVING LIKE THAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME?! I'VE BEEN GOING INSANE!!!" she screeched, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, her body pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Merle," he replied calmly.  
  
Hitomi laughed softly to herself, watching her fiancée lying on the cold metal floor completely helpless. Gaddes and the other crew members just shook their heads.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Hitomi," Celena said from behind.  
  
She turned to face Allen's sister and gave her a hug. "Thank you," she said. "For keeping your promise."  
  
"Of course!" she cried. "Anything for the future of Gaea." She pushed back. "Are you alright? You went home, right?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Something in the back of my mind drew me there. I knew I had to go." She paused. "I had to say good-bye to my family and friends."  
  
Celena looked at her with sympathetic eyes, noting that Hitomi did not seem in the mood for talking about what just happened to her. Besides, there were more important things to do.  
  
"So," she began, changing the subject. "What's our current location?"  
  
"As of now, we are less than a hour away from Gahwindahn," Gaddes said. "We haven't seen any evidence of those Zaibach bastards… excuse my language, ladies… but there's no telling if they'll be there or not."  
  
Merle finally removed herself from on top of Van. Hitomi reached out her hand and helped him to his feet, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek as she did so.  
  
"Van, we took Escaflowne and loaded it onto the Crusade after you abandoned it yesterday," Allen spoke, his arms still crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Good, what happened after we left?" he asked, dusting himself off.  
  
"As soon as Escaflowne had fallen, they just… stopped," the Knight Caeli scratched his head. "Ashira got back into her Guymelef and pulled her ranks."  
  
"There was no point anymore to fight," Celena pointed out. "Hitomi wasn't there so there was no need."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that they'll be waiting for us at Gahwindahn," he retorted.  
  
"They'll be there," Hitomi said softly, staring out the side window. "I can feel it." Her eyes lingered for a moment. "When did the sun come up?" she asked.  
  
"Awhile ago, why?" Allen replied.  
  
"It's just that… when Van and I left, it was still afternoon here on Gaea, but on the Mystic Moon, it was nighttime. And when we left this morning, the sun hadn't come up yet. How is possible that Gaea is now ahead of schedule?"  
  
"Wasn't Dryden saying something earlier that since Hitomi said that she can't see Gaea from the Mystic Moon, that somehow we're not on the same plane of existence? That time revolves differently on both worlds?" Celena asked.  
  
That would explain a few things, Hitomi thought, then returned to her gazing outside. Her fingers instantly reached out for Van's touch, and he grasped her hand.  
  
"I am grateful for all that you have done for us, my friends," he said to the others. "But would you mind if we were alone for a moment?"  
  
Allen looked as though he would start to protest, but Celena grabbed his arm. "C'mon boys," she said gruffly. "Let's go see how much time we have left."  
  
As the Crusade crew and passengers returned to the deck, he slid his hands and rubbed her neck.  
  
"Mmmm…" she groaned, closing her eyes as he massaged.  
  
"You're really tense up here," he noticed. "Is your back sore, too?"  
  
"A little."  
  
He hesitated, then took her hand, leading her away from the window. "Come with me," he said. Hitomi eyed him suspiciously, then followed.  
  
He led her into a vacant sleeping room, barely furnished except for a bed, table, and two chairs. "Lie down on your stomach," he said, drawing her closer. She obeyed, easing herself onto the soft bed and crossing her arms underneath. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his index finger trailing down her spine, settling between her shoulder blades. "Here?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, trying not to giggle at his feathery touch. He started to loosen her corset strings, but didn't bother removing the whole thing.  
  
And then he started to work her muscles, slowly kneading her stressed shoulders. He worked his way down her smooth back. His massage had lost its strength after awhile, now more like gently rubbing her skin. They remained quiet for several moments, just listening to the motors of the leviship. Finally, he leaned over and kissed exactly where her wings would emerge.  
  
"Van, I'm scared," she whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
He crawled over her lounging body and settled himself between her and the wall. He stroked her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.   
  
"It's alright, love," he replied, kissing her temple. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you."  
  
She smiled, but it soon disappeared. "But what if…" she trailed off. Her fingers twisted in the fine gold chain carrying her pendant stone. "I don't know what's to come." As his fingers neared her face once more, she took them and kissed them softly. He entwined his fingers in her hand, feeling something round and metallic in her palm.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"My grandmother's wedding ring," Hitomi replied, her eyes focused on it. "It's what Mom gave me just before we left. I forgot that I had still had it."  
  
He took it from her hand and slipped it onto her finger. "Much better," he said, content.  
  
She stared at her hand, the golden ring sparkling happily. She rolled over and stared into his eyes. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked softly.  
  
He grinned and kissed her. "You're my girl," he said, pulling away for an instant.   
  
She blushed deeply, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her as she kissed him deeply. "I love you," she whispered, running her hands in his hair, tucking some strands behind his ear. "I don't want to leave…"  
  
Her sentence was cut short as her sight of Van suddenly turned to black. She reached out but touched nothing. She cried out his name but no one answered. Where am I, she wondered. Am I having a vision?  
  
A soft glow radiated in the darkness caught her attention. She shielded her eyes as it overtook her, illuminating the room that she now stood in. As she adjusted to the light, she observed her new surroundings.   
  
She stood in what seemed to be an ancient place of worship. Strong pillars of old stone held aloft a magnificent dome, painted with an epic mural, but dulled due to the exposure of centuries. Hitomi gazed heavenwards, depicting the images that clustered together. She saw the Mystic Moon, the moon, Gaea, and the other familiar planets that she was used to seeing in solar system charts. However, Gaea was somewhat left out of the norm, almost as if it were excluded from the others.  
  
As if it was blocked out from outside contact, she thought. This is telling me about the Day of Revelation. She noticed foreign hieroglyphics carved into each pillar and the walls surrounding the round room she stood in. As she grazed her fingers over the worn indentations, she studied the ceiling once more. Centered and the main point of focus of the mural was the obvious figure of a young woman, clad in formfitting white robes and Draconian wings spread wide. Her palms were facing upwards as a pink stone settled in the middle of her chest. Her peaceful eyes remained closed, though Hitomi knew her without needing to know the color of her irises.  
  
That's me…  
  
Suddenly, she was aware of another presence in the room. Her eyes scanned the area quickly. "Anyone there?!" she cried out.  
  
As the last note of her voice rang out in the emptiness, she heard heavy footsteps stop just behind her. She turned sharply and stared unbelievably at a familiar person….  
  
"Folken…" she whispered.   
  
* * *  
  
Van backed away as Hitomi's body suddenly went rigid, her eyes staring blankly into space. This vision didn't seem to be causing her pain, so he grasped her hand and moved her so that her head lay in his lap.   
  
Come back to me soon, he thought as he rubbed her temples.  
  
* * *  
  
She had never seen a person at peace as much as Folken seemed to be. He wore simple Fanelian clothing similar to Van's, his white wings folded at his sides. He smiled gently at her.   
  
She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, a few stray tears trailing down her cheeks. He returned it to her, stroking her head as he hugged her.   
  
She looked up at him curiously. "Folken?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and brought a finger to his lips, signaling to her that he could not speak. She nodded that she understood.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked. Folken broke away from their embrace, pointing to the small hole in the domed ceiling. Hitomi followed his gestured and looked up. The noonday sun that had settled directly above the temple was soon blocked by some obstruction, causing an eclipse. It focused through the small opening as a narrow shaft of light entered the room and hit a drag-energist buried in the floor, deflecting the ray to another stone in one of the pillars. Hitomi suddenly realized that the room was littered with energists everywhere.   
  
The shaft of sunlight traveled across the room, leaving behind a pink beam leading to the next stone. Hitomi was suddenly trapped inside the circle as the light enclosed her in. The light hit the pendant stone on the painted figure of her on the dome and traveled straight towards her. Hitomi brought her arms up to protect herself as the pink light overwhelmed her.  
  
It never reached her. Instead, she found herself in the arms of Folken once more, his deep mahogany eyes staring into hers. They seemed to ask her if she knew what to do now. He grasped her pendant surrounding her neck.  
  
She touched the smooth stone and returned her gaze to his. "I understand, Folken," she said. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled again and held her head gently, kissing her forehead. It seemed so strange; Folken's touch was so much like Van's that it was rather awkward.  
  
And as mysterious as he appeared, he was gone, leaving her alone once more. The temple faded away from her sight, returning her to the land of darkness. She could hear someone gentle calling her name from the distance.  
  
"Hitomi… wake up…"  
  
* * *  
  
Van sighed in relief as Hitomi's eyes fluttered to life. He continued to stroke her cheek, looking down at her. "Thank the gods," he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
She groaned, gazing upwards at him. "Yeah," she muttered as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Twenty minutes or so," he replied. "What did you see?"  
  
"I was in the temple on Gahwindahn," she said. "He showed me how I was supposed to receive the power of Atlantis."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"It's going to happen at noon. The sun will hit the energists in the temple and get directed to me and the pendant  
Van was confused. "Who showed you?"  
  
She sat up in bed and straightened herself. "Your brother," she said. "Folken showed me what I needed to do once I get to the island."  
  
Van's eyes widened. "Folken…" he murmured. "How… how was he?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him and smiled. "He's good, Van," she replied. "He's at peace… you don't have to worry."  
  
Van's shoulders eased. "Good…"  
  
"Hitomi! Van!" the Crusade's intercom cracked to life with Gaddes' voice. "Gahwindahn is in our sight. We'll be there in 20 minutes!"  
  
Van punched the button. "We'll be there in a minute," he shouted back. He turned to Hitomi. "Are you ready?"  
  
She took a deep breath. This is what you've been waiting for your entire life, she told herself. And now it is time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
Somehow, Hitomi thought that Gahwindahn would be a little smaller than what she perceived it to be. From the air, she could the entire perimeters. The island was part of a chain, surrounded by several other smaller masses of land. She could see the hollowed volcano that Van spoke of a few days earlier, part of it under the ocean and creating a crescent shape.  
  
"Crap!" she heard one of the Crusade crew members spit out.   
  
"What is it, Palu?" Allen asked sharply.  
  
"Zaibach floating fortress is in the bay area!" he shouted back. "They're blocking the entrance to the temple steps. And there's a bunch of Guymelefs on the beach! This doesn't look good, Commander."  
  
"Damn!" Allen cursed. "How many do you see on the beach?"  
  
"Ummm… I'd say about 30 units…" Palu trailed off as he looked through the periscope. "Maybe a few more."  
  
"We have enough for a frontal assult, Commander," Gaddes said. "We have the Asturian army with us."  
  
"It's not that…" Allen replied, rubbing his chin. "If that's the only way to get into the temple, how are we going to get Hitomi inside?"  
  
"You're right," Van agreed. "She can't go down there with the Guymelefs. She'll be an easy target…"  
  
"Van…" Hitomi whispered, but he didn't hear her.  
  
"…maybe if there is some way we can create a diversion or something that she could slip inside but…"  
  
"Van," she spoke louder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hitomi straightened. "I have an idea that may work," she spoke.  
  
* * *  
  
"Asturian leviships spotted at 35 degrees above sea level, ma'am," a Zaibach technician announced.  
  
Right on schedule… Ashira thought as she tied her golden hair back tightly. "Hold the Melef units steady until they come close enough to attack."  
  
"Why didn't you activate their stealth cloaks, Ashira?" Sekhmet's voice growled. "It would make things a lot easier."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" she replied smugly. "Besides, they're expecting us and there's no other way for that bitch to get into the temple without passing us."  
  
She returned her attention to the incoming fleet. "Keep your eyes open, men!" she shouted. "Expect the unexpected!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know…" Allen slouched in his captain's seat. "I don't like it. It's too risky."  
  
"But it might work, right?" Hitomi stared at him, her eyes and heart determined.   
  
He looked up and met her gaze. "Are you up for doing it?" he asked. "Do you actually know what you're doing?"  
  
She paused. "Not exactly," she said slowly. "But if I don't try, then what else can we do?" She glanced over at Van, who seemed almost as unhappy as the Knight. "You know it will work," she said to him. "We did it before and caught past them. Why wouldn't it work again?"  
  
"Because now they might be expecting something like this, Hitomi!" he snapped. "Ashira is aware that somehow we escaped from the waterfall…"  
  
"…but she doesn't know *how* we escaped," she cut him off angrily. "Van, this is our only chance in getting in. We have maybe twenty minutes to a half-hour remaining before the eclipse happens." She touched his hand. "You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
His arms remained crossed as she touched them gently. "Please, Van," she whispered. "I'll be alright… you just have to trust me…"  
  
Van looked at her and sighed loudly. "Gods, I hate it when you do this…" he said finally. He looked at the Crusade crew. "Alright! Prepare for leaving! All flying Guymelefs are to protect Hitomi!"  
  
"I still don't like this," Allen muttered.   
  
"Too bad, brother… I'm going down there," Celena said loudly.  
  
"No, you're not! That's an order!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait…" Van broke into the brotherly/sisterly fight. "You want to go down there?"  
  
"I want to help out in some way," she pleaded. "I still know the skills that Dilandau learned that would allow me to fight… But my dearest brother won't even let me leave the Crusade!"  
  
Van thought for a moment. "Would you mind accompanying Hitomi to make sure that she's protected?" he asked.  
  
"What?!" both Allen and Celena shouted, although it different tones.  
  
"You can fly down with one of the Guymelefs and, when you have a break, run up the steps to where the temple is. Hitomi should already be inside… I'm just asking to make sure that no one else goes up there."  
  
"I can do that," Celena said, her voice a bit scared. She looked at Allen. "Unless, he doesn't want me to do it."  
  
Allen sighed. "I'm not going to win this fight, am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, go with Van on Escaflowne. I'll send fighters along with you so that you'll be protected." He turned to the others. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Van held Hitomi close and looked deeply into her. They stood in the Guymelef holding area as men ran to and fro to their Melefs.   
  
She nodded. "Just hold me, ok?" she whispered.  
  
Van pulled her into him, enveloping her with muscular arms. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she said into his ear. "I'll always love you." With that, she closed her eyes.  
  
Van felt her disappear as her body changed. His eyes remained close tight until he was sure that she was done. He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer holding his love, but a white dove with trailing tail feathers. He smiled at her and lifted her up closer to his face.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked the bird.  
  
He heard Hitomi answer him, but it entered directly into his mind. a little tired… but i'm fine…  
  
She ruffled her feathers and looked at him. so how do i look?  
  
He grinned. "Perfect." He walked over to the edge where the door had been lowered, waiting for departure from the sitting Melefs. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. "Do you remember how to fly?" he asked.  
  
The dove nodded. "First Melef unit, move out!" he shouted.  
  
The sudden rush of the first wave filled the room with a wind storm. Van clutched onto Hitomi as the Guymelefs flew out of the Crusade. He noticed the other Guymelefs leaving the hangers of the other leviships in their army.  
  
He sighed. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
yes…  
  
He ignored his heavy heart as he gently let go of her. Hitomi spread her wings and followed the flying Guymelefs, gliding on the wind currents. He sighed as a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Van," Celena said softly.  
  
He looked at her. "Let's go," he said.  
  
* * *   
  
"Alright," Van said as he held Escaflowne's reins. "All you have to do is climb the steps up to the temple. I'll stop on the beach and you jump off and run. Got it?"  
  
Celena nodded as she held onto his waist. He pulled the right lead up and Escaflowne dove rapidly down to the already raging battle. Celena watched in horror as Guymelefs destroyed one another on the war field. One Zaibach soldier shot a Crima Claw at them, but Van manage to maneuver Escaflowne and avoid it.   
  
They landed roughly onto the beach, just before the ancient stairway. Escaflowne's metallic feet barely touched the ground.  
  
"Go!" Van shouted. Celena swung her legs around the saddle and leapt off, drawing her sword as she landed. She gave Van a glance showing that she was alright, then started her race up the steps.  
  
He looked after her. Good luck, Celena, he thought. His thoughts were broke as he saw a Zaibach unit closing in on him. He launched Escaflowne's sword from its belly and grasped it in its fore claw. He pulled the reins once more, flapping his Melef's fabric wings and ascending into the sky. The Zaibach enemy barely missed him as he lead him away from Celena.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, I love the sound of battle," Ashira mused aloud. "The clash of swords is music to my ears."  
  
But still no sight of her. Just Guymelefs flying down from the Asturian leviships. She noticed Van flying his Ispano Guymelef in its infamous dragon-form, slashing her soldiers with its sword. She would have assumed that she would be with him, but he remained passenger-less.  
  
Something small and white caught her eye and she observed the battle from the floating fortress. She focused to see a lone dove fluttering above en route to the island. Seeing the bird made her aware of her feelings of peace. Why are these emotions coming now? In the heat of war? But she continued to watch it fly above the beach and into the island.  
  
That's funny, she thought. I thought that those type of birds remain in forests. They don't migrate either. How could it be all the way out here over the ocean?  
  
She collapsed into her captain's seat on the deck, still pondering about the dove. It seemed uncannily familiar…  
  
Before her eyes, she flashbacked to a memory that the bird had triggered. That was a rare Kanaken dove and she had seen two in the same week… both times that involved Van and that whore…  
  
She bolted from her seat, still not completely sure that she was right. How was this possible? No, it doesn't matter… she had told her men to expect the unexpected. Perhaps she should take her own words of wisdom.   
  
She ran from the room, knocking over a soldier in doing so. "Ashira!" she heard Sekhmet shout. "Where are you going?"  
  
"It's her! She's getting into the temple!" she barked. "We can't let her get the power of Atlantis! We only have a few minutes remaining!"  
  
She broke the emergency lock on the side of the floating fortress, kicked the door down, and leapt from it. With a cry, she spread her wings, destroying her uniform.  
  
"You're not getting it, Hitomi," she growled as she flew furiously towards the temple.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi tried to remain as calm as possible. She glided most of the time, not wanting to strain herself. She flew among the Guymelefs, who were aware of her transformation. She saw them edge away from her as she passed them. Was it because they were trying not to harm her? Or was it because they were afraid of Draconians?  
  
She let it ease from her mind. It wasn't important now. All that mattered was getting to the temple. She only had at the most ten minutes remaining before the eclipse would occur. She looked up to see the Earth's moon inching closer in front of the sun, creating a crescent shape. Damn, she thought. Fly faster!  
  
Her heart froze as she flew past the floating fortress, which had remained over the ongoing battle on the beach. Would I be too obvious if I went past it?   
  
But it didn't look like anyone would take any notice of a little dove flying in the blue sky. She let out a mental sigh and raced to the temple on the side of the dormant volcano. She was really happy that she didn't have to walk it like Celena. It looked like it would take a much longer time. And time was not on their side at the present moment.   
  
She neared the ancient building, noting the dome that she recognized from her vision. She winged her way and entered the small hole at the top where the beam of light would enter and strike the energists. She beat her wings to slow her approach to the ground and felt her body transform before her feet had even touched the floor.  
  
Her body dropped heavily onto the stone ground, creating an echo that resonated in the emptiness. Her blood still rushed in her veins from the flight and change and it took her a few moments before she got used to herself.  
  
Outside, she could hear the fighting raging on, the sound of swords clashing against metal. She prayed that Van would be alright, although in her heart, she wasn't sure of what was to come.   
  
By looking at her clock and going by Earth time, she figured that she had about two minutes remaining before the shaft would enter the room. All she had to do was to wait patiently until her time.  
  
"You thought that it work again, didn't you?" a sinister voice entered the room.  
  
Hitomi pivoted to see Ashira leaning against one of the pillars, her wings folded and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her heart dropped as she gasped.  
  
"I fell for it the first time… when you escaped from that waterfall…" she continued. "But I'm not that stupid."   
  
"Please," Hitomi said. "It's almost time… why can't you just let this happen?"  
  
"Oh, I *am* going to let this happen," Ashira sneered. "I'm just going to kill you and take your place so I'll get it instead."  
  
"But don't you realize that Gaea will be destroyed?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Ashira snorted. "So what if it does?" she said. "I won't cry about it. And if it doesn't, then I will have the power of Atlantis at my command." She pushed herself off the pillar and walked towards Hitomi, drawing her sword as she came closer. "Let's end this," she smirked.  
  
to be continued…  
  
* * *  
  
Whew! Ok, so here's my story. I bought the Escaflowne movie on DVD online because I found it for a rather good price. I failed to notice that it was imported from China. So I get it last Thursday and it really cheered me up. I was going to watch it on my laptop since I don't have a TV at the present moment, but my friend came over and said we could watch on hers. To make this intro short (too late), we went over to a guy's room and watched it and the English subtitles were AWFUL! First of all, almost everyone's names were wrong except Hitomi and Dilandau's. My personal favorite was Lord "Florken". oh man. And Van was Barm?!?!?   
  
Anyhow, so this guy saw how sad I was and downloaded a fan sub version off the net for me. Not only that, he put a music vid and some episodes on it as well. SO as I was watching the music vid (Bush's Chemicals Among Us), I noticed them showing scenes and characters that were NOT from the show and I have never seen before. Which is impossible because I know the show by heart. I started freaking out. I showed it to all my esca friends here and they all thought it was from an Escaflowne OAV. I thought I would have heard about it tho. Turns out (thanks to escaflowneonline.com) that they were scenes from the Playstation video game. If anyone has information about this (plot, storyline, etc…) PLEASE tell me. I want to so play it. ^^  
  
This chapter comes from the title of a song by How's Kelly, a band that I saw in concert in Valencia, CA. They are SO good.   
  
One more to go! 


	19. Rota Fortunae

Date. 11.29.2001  
Time. 7.17 pm  
Music. I'm watching the Concert of NYC because I never got to see when it first came on.  
Chapter 19.   
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne nor any of its characters. Just all the ones that I created.  
  
Author's Notes. I think I want to cry. Not including the epilogue, this is the last installment of Rota Fortunae. It makes me rather sad, not having something to do. I haven't really worked out anything, just some ideas for a sequel. Please, if you have ANY ideas, email me and talk. Perhaps it will hurry out the production of it. But I want to thank everyone that ever reviewed this fic. And a special gratitude to those of you that continued with this story. I hope to see your fics in the future.  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
Chapter 19. Rota Fortunae  
  
* * *  
  
Sekhmet glanced out the front windows as Ashira raced in front, flying madly towards the temple of Atlantis on the dormant volcano. He sighed in disgust of her actions. Do something first, then think about the consequences later.   
  
He looked down at the beach where the battle raged on in repulsion. He had dispatched the last remaining Alseides units and that still wasn't enough to take on the damn Asturian army. He watched in apathy as another Zaibach soldier fell down as that Caeli Knight stabbed him in the chest.  
  
"That's it," he muttered. "I've had enough."  
  
"Sir?" a young operator asked.  
  
"You heard me," he shouted at him. "Turn around. We're leaving."  
  
"Do you want me to call back the remaining Guymelefs, sir?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, leave them to their deaths," he replied quietly. "It's the life that they chose."  
  
The operator looked around uneasily to his fellow pilots, each one shrugging their shoulders. Do what he says, their faces seemed to read.  
  
"Prepare ship for departure!" he shouted into the microphone, his voice cracking. "Activate invisibility cloak!"  
  
I hope you find what you're looking for, Ashira, he thought as the Zaibach floating fortress disappeared from the view of the outside soldiers. Just don't get killed in the process.  
  
* * *  
  
Celena's heart pounded within her chest as she raced up the vast flight of stairs. Damn you, Van, she cursed. Of course she had to take the hard way. By the time that she arrived to the temple of Atlantis, Hitomi probably would be standing there, smiling and having completed her mission.  
  
But I promised Van that I would help her out… I have to finish what I started.   
  
She ran briskly, skipping steps at a time. She was so relieved in choosing men's breeches rather than the annoying gowns that she usually wore. These were so much more comfortable.   
  
She breathed heavily, slowly inching closer to her destination. The steps led her to the edge of a cliff overlooking the beach below her, curving up the side of the dormant volcano. She glanced down as she ran past, catching glimpses of Scherazade and other familiar Guymelefs that she had seen before in Asturia. Many were already down and destroyed, taking men's lives with them.   
  
May the Sea Dragon protect you, brother, she thought as she continued along her way.  
  
"Where are you going, girlie?" a deep voice growled from behind. Celena whirled around to find a Zaibach soldier, hidden in the rocks. He held a gaping wound at his side, his other arm clutching his drawn sword. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"I have no time for you," she murmured. "Get out of my way."  
  
"Or you'll what? Hit me with that stick of yours?" He let out a gruff laugh. "I'd like to see you try." He began to tap her sword with his own in a playful manner. Celena quickly knocked it away, leaving the soldier stunned.  
  
"Why you little…" he hissed, attacking her even stronger. She blocked his assault, able to withstand his lowered strength due to his injuries. She glared angrily at him, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.   
  
She noticed as she blocked another blow that she was having some trouble seeing her opponent. Why was it getting dark? she wondered. It's the middle of the day. She glanced up the sky quickly, noticing that something was moving in front of the sun, slowly covering it up.  
  
The eclipse, she thought. It's beginning.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" the Zaibach soldier said aloud. He lowered his weapon as he stared at the anomaly. Celena took her chance and knocked him on the back of the head. His body crumbled to the ground.   
  
Shit, she thought. What if something's happened to Hitomi?   
  
She followed the steps up the mountainside once more, continuing her journey.  
  
* * *  
  
"But don't you realize that Gaea will be destroyed?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Ashira snorted. "So what if it does?" she said. "I won't cry about it. And if it doesn't, then I will have the power of Atlantis at my command." She pushed herself off the pillar and walked towards Hitomi, drawing her sword as she came closer. "Let's end this," she smirked.  
  
"No…" Hitomi whispered, taking slow steps backwards.  
  
" 'Fraid so," Ashira hissed. "I've killed you once, I can do it again."  
  
Hitomi glanced down at her watch… 45 more seconds. Could she last these last few moments to allow the prophecy to come true?   
  
"Why do you want to use that sword?" she asked. "Wouldn't you like it a lot more if you killed me by your own hands?"  
  
Ashira raised her eyebrow. "You're serious?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, crossing the great seal upon the old stone floor. She looked up to the darkening sky where the sun gradually lost its flare. The eclipse… this is really happening. I need to stall time.  
  
She released her wings, surprised on how it seemed so simple this time. Her cool green eyes remained fixated on her opponent, holding her hands up. "Here I am," she said.  
  
Ashira tossed aside her sword. "Fine," she shrugged her shoulders. "Have it your way." With those last words, she leapt through the air, wings spread wide. Hitomi remained calm as she landed before her and grasped her neck, tightening her grip with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Too bad your lover boy couldn't be here this time to watch me kill you again," she said, smiling as Hitomi clung to her hands. "But this can't really wait, you know?"  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes in silent prayer: I… I don't think I'll be able to make it… I don't think I'll survive these few seconds… everyone will die because of me… Van… Van, I love you… and I'm sorry… I'm sorry, everyone… it's all my fault… it all ends here…  
  
it doesn't have to end here, hitomi… you can hold on… you will live…  
  
She grinned even harder as Hitomi squirmed under her hold. "You're at the end of the line," she said intensely. "You've come so far only to die here. It all ends here."  
  
Hitomi felt herself fade away from consciousness. Her vision of Ashira's tormented face turned black. She tore at her hands, but the Zaibach soldier's grip held strong. Barely able to focus, she managed to glance at her wrist watch: 10 seconds left…  
  
She began to smile as her torturer continued to choke her.   
  
"Why are you smiling?" Ashira lowered her gaze and glared at her.  
  
"It's… not… over… yet…" she managed to croak out, her calm eyes looking towards heaven.  
  
Ashira looked up as well to see the sun entirely blocked out… a full eclipse. "What the…" she began.  
  
Her sentence was interrupted as a beam of light shot through the small hole in the roof of the temple, hitting the first energist stone embedded into the ground. The angle of the stone directed it to the next one upon the pillar, leaving the first stone glowing brightly.  
  
Ashira watched the energy bounce from energist to energist, illuminating the room as it continued around, connecting to each stone. Her hands remained fastened around Hitomi's neck, although she no longer tightened them, allowing her to breathe and regain consciousness. She saw the beam touching each stone and continuing to the next one, surrounding the two Draconian women in a dome of light.  
  
The last stone knocked the light towards the mural pendant stone, where it resided for a moment. This is exactly how Folken showed me it would happen, Hitomi thought. Except… what happens next?  
  
She stared at the glowing stone, mesmerized by its soft pink hue that bathed the temple room in light. Ashira was caught in its hypnotizing spell as well, and dropped her hands from Hitomi's throat. She took that chance and knocked her aside.  
  
At that moment, the light shot from the wall, hitting Hitomi's pendant stone and consuming her body in light. She no longer felt present inside, as though something else… something bigger than she… had taken over for a instant… She felt her feet leave the floor, floating mere inches above the worn stones.  
  
Ashira stood up, her sapphire blue eyes filled with rage.   
  
"No!" she screamed, lunging forward. "It doesn't end!" She grasped the floating pendant and was overcome by the light that surrounded Hitomi.  
  
As her slender fingers wrapped around the small stone, an unearthly scream tore through the ancient temple, ripping apart the old pillars that held the roof aloft. Bricks came tumbling down and turned to dust as soon as they hit the ground. The dome of light protected all that dwelled inside, including the mural portrait of the Lady of Atlantis and her pendant energist.   
  
But both Ashira and Hitomi did not notice the destruction of the temple about them. Their bodies collapsed to the ground, the soft glow still emitting light from them.   
  
They were both unconscious and unaware that at that moment, Gaea was dying.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What the hell is that?!"   
  
"What's going on?!"   
  
Voices of bewildered soldiers cried out in the heat of the battle. A great tremor had shook the entire island, causing the Guymelefs to lose their footing and topple over. Scalding geysers of hot gas escaped from cracks from the volcano, melting the metal of the armor.  
  
A thick beam of pink light shot through the sky directly from the temple of Atlantis, almost as if it were heading towards the Mystic Moon. Instead, it branched off and spread around the atmosphere of Gaea, surrounding the entire planet. The sun remained hidden, keeping the land dark as nighttime.   
  
Escaflowne, in flight-mode, crashed into another hovering Alseides unit. Van wrapped his legs underneath the bench to hold on to as the Guymelef shuddered from the contact. He found a patch of smooth air and looked at the phenomena. Hitomi…  
  
"Is this what is supposed to happen, Fanel?" Van heard Gaddes shout into the intercom system.  
  
"I thought so…" he murmured, transfixed by the sight. Lightning crashed, raising the electricity level in the air. "But now I'm not so sure…"  
  
"Van!" Allen shouted. "Look at the temple!"  
  
He whipped his head around in the direction of where Hitomi had flown. The beam of light began to pulsate madly, threatening at any moment to explode.  
  
I don't like the looks of that…  
  
Without any warning, some sort of convulsion shook from the beam, spreading out like a shockwave. Van managed to shout for everyone to look out before he intercepted the surge.  
  
Something passed through him, something unnatural. He felt a tingling sensation overwhelm him for a moment, but it passed. Without hesitation, he pulled Escaflowne's reins towards the temple. He had to see Hitomi. Something wasn't right.  
  
But the breast jewel containing the Drag-energist fainted, causing to make Escaflowne sleep and lose its power. It withdrew its wings and fell like a stone in the sky.  
  
"Escaflowne!" Van shouted, pulling the reins but the Guymelef didn't respond. As his last resort, he released his wings, shredding his shirt, and kicked off from where he stood. He flapped a couple times, watching unhappily as his Guymelef landed in the ocean shore break below. He saw other Melef units fall out of the sky as well, their pilots not able to escape from the cockpit.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Crusade slowly descending and crashing into the shore as well. He prayed for those who remained on board that they were all right.  
  
That shockwave… it knocked out everything… something's wrong… this isn't what's supposed to happen…  
  
With a quick flap, he headed towards the flight of stairs leading up to the temple. Where was Celena? And Hitomi?  
  
* * *  
  
"Gods! How many are there of you?!" she cried aloud. "I really don't have time for you now."  
  
"Oooo… this should be fun," the large soldier grunted, raising his sword.  
  
"Please… the whole world is at stake…"  
  
"Does it look like I really… umpf!" he groaned as something large and white landed on top of him. Celena jumped back in surprise before recognizing the familiar shape in the darkness.  
  
"You know, I could have taken him," she said, grinning at her friend.  
  
"What happened? Where's Hitomi?" Van grabbed her shoulders, staring intensely into her eyes.  
  
"There were all these soldiers along the way up the stairs," she replied, becoming more serious. "And Hitomi… she should be at the temple, shouldn't she?"  
  
"Something's wrong… something deactivated all the Guymelefs and the Crusade crashed into the beach… and I don't know if Hitomi is… alright." He looked up the mountainside, longing to be with her.  
  
Celena looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are we waiting for, huh?" she asked.  
  
He looked down at her and gave her a quick grin. "Hang on tight ," he said as he dove of the cliff.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where… where am I?!" Ashira's scream echoed in the non-exist room that the two resided in. She spread her wings and took flight, examining her new surroundings. But nothing surrounded them. They were just in… emptiness.  
  
Hitomi, surprised on how calm she had remained, stood where she had appeared. One moment, Ashira had a death grip hold around her neck, the next the power of Atlantis had been released and grabbed her, bringing her here to this alternate plane. Her fingers instinctively went to her pendant, but it was no longer there in this plane.  
  
*you don't need it anymore, hitomi*  
  
She looked up, seeing Ashira still flying about and screeching. Who was that?  
  
*you're done, hitomi. you've fulfilled the prophecy*  
  
She closed her eyes. Are you the power of Atlantis? she asked in her mind.  
  
*ah, yes I am. but you seem confused*  
  
I just thought that it would be an energy inside of me. Not something that was alive.  
  
*gaea is a spirit living inside a planet. therefore, this world is alive, is it not?*  
  
True. But… what exactly are you?  
  
*you mean… you were never told?*  
  
No…  
  
*I shouldn't say that I'm a single… being. we are more of a collective of energies brought together*  
  
What?  
  
*the power of Atlantis isn't really a power. it's the people that have the true power. As soon as Atlantis was to be destroyed, we made our last wish for the creation of Gaea. In those last moments, our wishes required all of our strength and it drew our power as well. this so-called power converted into one energy and was trapped within the limits of Gaea herself, waiting for the right person to come and release me*  
  
Ah, she though. Don't take this the wrong way, but are you going to be present… all the time?  
  
The presence inside of her mind chuckled. *no. you may call on me whenever you would like. but now that the day of revelation is completed, I will go back to sleep until I am needed*  
  
"You!" Hitomi's concentration with the new power inside her was broken by Ashira's accusation. "This is all your fault! We're stuck here because of you!" She hovered above, then dove madly at Hitomi, screaming a battle cry the entire way.  
  
*here, let me help you out*  
  
In an instant, Hitomi lost all control of her body. Something… this force… took her and moved her out of harm's way. Rather, the power of Atlantis teleported her to another area.  
  
Hitomi shook her head, a little dizzy and rushed from the experience. Ashira pivoted in the air and looked at her.   
  
"How… what…" she muttered, utterly confused. Without hesitation, she brought her wings close to her sides and dove again..  
  
Hitomi was moved once more to a different location, leaving Ashira bewildered. She landed on the so-called ground that they were standing one and tore out four of her knives, tossing the first one at Hitomi's head.  
  
Her hands went instinctively up to protect herself from the blow, but the knife never reached her. She looked up to see it floating in mid-air, blade point towards her. She focused on it and it dropped to the ground.  
  
Ashira threw another one, but it stopped just before it reached Hitomi. Without blinking, she deflected and it fell to the floor, joining its brother.  
  
In a rage, Ashira grabbed the rest of her blades and threw them all at once at her. Hitomi casually remained calm as eight more knives flew towards her body. She raised her hand to stop them. "No…" she whispered.   
  
The blades stopped just as the others did, waiting for some sort of signal from their new master. She concentrated on them and moved the knives so that they faced Ashira.  
  
The young woman backed up, fear written on her face. "No, wait, Hitomi… there's been some sort of misunderstanding or something… I didn't really know…"  
  
Hitomi ignored her and released the knives, their sharp points heading rapidly towards Ashira as she screamed in terror.  
  
* * *  
  
Van couldn't help smiling softly as Celena clawed at him when he jumped off the edge. This is the first time I've taken her out, he thought. Of course she's going to be nervous.  
  
"It's all right, Celena," he said. "I won't let you fall."  
  
She snorted in response. "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid," she replied, her voice shaking.   
  
Not believing her, Van held her tighter and flew towards the temple. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the temple of Atlantis for the first time. The walls had toppled over, lying in a pile of dust and debris. An evil- looking beam of light shot from what appeared to be the top of a dome to the heavens and spread around all of Gaea.   
  
He panicked. Where was Hitomi? Why couldn't he feel her presence anymore? He angled his wings and dove between the archway into the entrance.  
  
"What do you think that is?!" Celena shouted over the wailing that escaped from the earth.  
  
"I don't know!" he yelled. Suddenly, he saw her, lying a few feet away from Ashira. They were both still and lifeless, covered by that dome of light.   
  
"Hitomi!" Without a second thought, he flew directly into the dome.   
  
As he passed through it, he felt some sort of energy surge through him, exactly how the shockwave had hit him on Escaflowne. It hadn't stopped him so he continued. But he had lost Celena.  
  
Although she had remained in his arms, she didn't pass through the force field like he did. It set some sort of barrier and didn't allow her inside. Luckily, he had slow a bit in order to land so hitting the wall didn't hurt her that much.   
  
She stood up, quite shaken, and banged her hands on the exterior.  
  
"What happened?!" he shouted at her as his feet touched the ground besides Hitomi's still body.   
  
"I wasn't allowed in…" she replied, and looked around the room. "…because I'm not a Draconian."  
  
He followed her gaze around the room. Ashira's wings were out, as well as Hitomi's. However, Ashira must have landed wrong and her right wing was bent at a wrong angle. He knelt besides Hitomi and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Love?" he whispered, his voice on the verge of cracking. "Time to wake up…" He checked her wrist for any sign of life, but he felt no pulse. He couldn't lose her again. "Hitomi?"   
  
* * *  
  
The knives hovered just in front of Ashira's face as she cowered down and collapsed to the floor. Hitomi remained standing tall, not one flicker of emotion in her eyes.  
  
No! You're not going to kill her!  
  
*why not? all this time, she has caused you nothing but grief. she's killed you once already*  
  
Yes, that's true. But if I kill her, I'm no better.  
  
The energy in her mind sighed. *you are correct, my lady. and wise. I believe that you will be a fine ruler and lady of Atlantis. but may I suggest one thing before you may have control?*  
  
Yes?  
  
*do make sure that she is put away somewhere. far away. for the next time, she would not only be hurting you, but your child as well*  
  
My child?  
  
*yes, dear one. you are with child. and I'd best be going off. can you not hear them calling you from the other side? whenever you need me, just call out and I'll be there*  
  
And with those last words, the presence was gone, leaving Hitomi alone in her mind.  
  
But she wasn't completely alone. She touched her stomach gently and smiled. "I'm pregnant," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ten gruesome minutes had gone by, and Van still remained by Hitomi's side, whispering something to her inaudible to Celena. She pressed herself against the light wall, her heart breaking for her friend.  
  
He had buckled and fallen to the floor, lying on his stomach next to her. He held her hand and the other one draped across her chest. He dug his face in her cheek, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.  
  
A tear trickled down Celena's cheek as she watched him suffer. This was torturing him. He had just gotten her back after what seemed an eternity of patient waiting. And then she was taken and returned. And now, she was gone once more. Fate was cruel.  
  
A faint ray of light hit the temple, growing stronger by each passing moment. But it wasn't like the light being emitted. Celena shielded her eyes as she gazed into the dark atmosphere. The sun had managed to crack through the clouds and disperse them. She could see blue skies beyond the disappearing gloom.  
  
But Van took no notice. He lay besides Hitomi, his wing covering her.  
  
He stirred only when a soft moan escaped from her still lips. He pushed himself up, starring unbelievably down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," he replied, rubbing his eyes and giving her a grin.  
  
"Umm… haven't we already done this before?" she asked, smiling. "I mean, the last time I died."  
  
"It seems somewhat familiar," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "All that matters is you're alright."  
  
He took her hand and helped her up to her feet, holding her close to him. "I thought I'd lost you again," he said.  
  
She held him tighter. "You'll never lose me," she replied. "Or…" she took his hand and moved it down to her stomach. His gaze followed and his facial features lightened. He looked back at her, his eyes lively and wild.  
  
Someone cleared their throat loudly, causing the couple to turn around and break from their stare. "You know, Ashira can wake up any moment," Celena pointed out.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "No, she won't be bothering us anymore," she said sullenly.  
  
Van looked at her curiously. "You didn't… kill her, did you?"  
  
"She's stuck…" she murmured. "…in limbo… between here and there." She broke away from their embrace and clutched the pendant that still hung from her neck and closed her eyes. The voice had told her that she didn't need it anymore; but she did. It comforted her like an old friend.  
  
The dome of light that still surrounded them began to shrink, sucking things into the void as it grew smaller. Ashira's body dragged along the ground as the dome withdrew to the still-standing mural of the Lady of Atlantis, taking her into the giant pendant energist. With a bright flash, Van, Hitomi, and Celena were the only ones remaining in the temple shambles.  
  
As she opened her eyes, footsteps clamored up the ancient steps leading to the now-ruins. Van walked up behind her slowly as she returned to his arms. He wrapped his wings around her and kissed her.  
  
"Van," she whispered. "I'm a little tired."  
  
He snorted. "Me too," he replied, chuckling softly. "Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Her fingers held the blade tightly as she huddled on the floor, her wings hiding her. Her once-bright blue eyes were blank and etched with fear and confusion as they shifted wildly, scanning her surroundings.  
  
But there was nothing there.  
  
Her face perspired heavily as she panted, swinging the knife at the air. She continued muttering obscenities, occasionally spouting words that one could recognize:  
  
"…it's not over… it's not over… it's not the end… I'm not staying here… I'm gonna get out… you hear me? I'm gonna get out…"  
  
THE END  
  
* * *  
  
*PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR EPILOQUE*  
  
*sob sob sob* Why?! Why does it have to end?! Wait, it doesn't have to! Please, if you have ANY ideas, email me and talk. Perhaps it will hurry out the production of it. But I want to thank everyone that ever reviewed this fic. And a special gratitude to those of you that continued with this story. I hope to see your fics in the future. Thanks and KEEP SUPPORTING ESCA!!!!!!!! 


	20. Epilogue

Date. 12.05.2001  
Time. 9.42 pm  
Music. Cowboy Bebop… No Disc  
Epilogue  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne nor its characters. Blah blah blah…  
  
Author's Notes. Thank you all!!! I feel so loved! Reviews mean so much to me! *sob* this is the LAST installment of Rota Fortunae. I have a sequel in the works, nothing has been written yet… and I stress the yet. I have a 6 week winter break so I should have something up soon. I'm bored out of my freakin mind. I was going to wait and release this on Hitomi's 20th birthday (December 9, which is two days before my 19th yay1) but I couldn't. Why? Because I was bored. So I hope you all have indulged yourselves in reading my fanfic and I hope to see you in the future!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Rota Fortunae  
Epilogue  
  
* * *  
  
11 months/colors later…  
  
Something was wrong. She felt as though a part of her was no longer within her reach. Had it been taken from her? Something… was missing.  
  
Hitomi's eyes flew open and stared at the ceiling, her nose filled with the scent of new paint. The Fanelian palace was in the process of being built. For the first time, she hadn't waken to the sound of men banging their hammers against the roof. No… instead, something else had waken her.  
  
Without looking, her hand sought for him sleeping next to her, but no one lay there. Her pink lips curled into a smile. Oh God… not again… he didn't…  
  
She sat up in the giant bed and swung her feet over. The nighttime sky was just beginning to lighten in the distance, but the crickets continued to chirp noisily. The soft glow of candlelight flickered on the walls, capturing her shadow as she moved. But they offered no warmth.  
  
She shivered as her bare feet touched the wooden floors. Winter came early to this mountain terrain nation, even though this color was the equivalent of her Mystic Moon's October.  
  
Mystic Moon. She couldn't believe that she had just called Earth the Mystic Moon. It hadn't even been a whole year since she had decided to live on Gaea and the Day of Revelation had occurred. Only eleven months.  
  
Eleven incredible months.  
  
She walked across the room, her ghostly nightgown trailing the ground. She opened up her closet door, rooting through the clothes that could give her warmth. Her fingers stopped upon the feel of a familiar material; the sleeved cloak that Gaea had given her. She hadn't worn it since she had tossed it to Celena all those months ago. She rubbed the cloth between her thumb and finger, deciding that it was warm enough, and took it off of the hanger. Swinging it over her shoulders, she proceeded outside.  
  
The stars still shone brightly against the deep blue of the night sky. Her feet padded across the balcony as she clutched the ever-present pendant that still hung from her chest. She drew in a deep breath of the cool air and closed her eyes for concentration.  
  
where is she, van? she asked into her mind.  
  
relax… i've got her right here… he replied with his mind's voice. she was wide awake this morning and i didn't want her to make you get up… you need a break…  
  
Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. where are you? she asked.  
  
on my way back… we were at the lake… i was over the city earlier… i wanted to show her the kingdom…  
  
She smiled at this. He took such pride in Fanelia. She glanced down and saw a night guard walking around the grounds.  
  
don't come back to the room… dhani is on the prowl… i'll meet you in the garden…  
  
all right… i'll be there in thirty minutes… And with that, Hitomi cut the connection.  
  
She ran back into the room and quickly shoved her feet into her slippers. Careful not to let the door slam, she closed it gently and tiptoed down the hallway. Growing so accustomed to sneaking out on various occasions, she knew exactly where to step so that the boards wouldn't groan.  
  
She thought she was free and clear when she ran smack into Dhani.  
  
"Oh, gods, My Lady!" he cried, bowing slightly at the waist after straightening himself. "I did not see you coming."  
  
She laughed. "No, its entirely my fault, Sir Dhani!" she replied. "I'm just going to go for a early-morning stroll in the gardens."  
  
He nodded. "The palace is coming along nicely," he noticed. "It's almost done."  
  
"Yes… just a few more mon… colors and it'll be finished… finally."  
  
Dhani bowed once more. "My Lady, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties."  
  
"Understood… and thank you."  
  
Once more alone, she walked briskly over to the large wooden gate that served entrance to the gardens. Luckily, when Zaibach had attacked the previous year, the gardens were only slightly damaged. Hitomi had been relieved… some of those plants had been hard to come by.  
  
The sweet fragrance of the exotic flowers filled the enclosed grounds. She paused, inhaling deeply the smell, then proceeded to the middle. Van had built her a gazebo with a swinging bench as a belated birthday present. Or an early one as he put it. She sat upon one of the cushions and slowly pushed off, let the seat swing gently.  
  
She pulled out the worn journal from a secret compartment underneath and a pen she had inside her ever present duffel bag. She found this place comforting and the only place where she could write in her diary. She bit the cap and began to write:  
  
I don't know if this will ever be legible to anyone on Gaea since I've only written in Japanese. Perhaps somehow this will travel to Earth and my story will be acknowledged…  
  
My name is Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel. With this attaching last name, I am Queen of Fanelia, but I certainly don't feel like I'm royal. As of now, I have only lived on Gaea for less than a year… but I have chosen to stay here. I don't know where to start to tell my story of how I came to live on an entirely different planet. Perhaps at the beginning… that's a good place. The beginning was about eight years ago… when I was fifteen. It had been a normal day… wake up, go to school, take tests, track practice… but something completely altered my life. It all started with a boy and his dragon…  
  
Something rustled in one of the large bushes. Hitomi quickly shut her journal and hid it underneath, her eyes scanning everywhere. Suddenly, a doe leapt from the bush and looked at her with large, brown eyes.  
  
Hitomi eased back into the bench. "Hello, Gaea," she said, softly.  
  
"Hello, dear child," she heard her great-grandmother's soft voice speak from right next to her. The doe in front of her disappeared, and Gaea sat on the swinging bench, smiling.  
  
"God… don't do that!" Hitomi said, drawing her cloak tighter.  
  
"Why not?" she asked innocently. "You can do it, too, you know."  
  
"I know…" she replied. "But I'm not really used to everything yet."  
  
Gaea smiled even more. "So how are you adjusting to life here? I'm sure that it's quite different from the densely populated Japan with all your technologies?"  
  
"No… no, it hasn't been that bad actually," Hitomi straightened her nightgown. "I mean, I'm more comfortable here than I was there." She pointed to the Earth hanging in the violet sky.  
  
Gaea nodded. "And how's the family life?"  
  
Hitomi let out a laugh. "I never thought I would be married and have a child at the age of 22," she said. "At this point, I'd be working… just out of college… new to the world." She paused, formulating her next words. "But this… my life is wonderful because of Van and Sellie."  
  
"Ah… last time I visited, she didn't have a name yet," Gaea said. "You decided then?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Selmé Rynna de Fanel," she replied. "It's Fanelian… I thought it was fitting."  
  
Gaea smiled. "'Child of twilight,'" she analyzed it. "I believe its fitting as well. And speaking of…" She pointed into the distance.  
  
Hitomi stood up quickly as her heart lightened. She could see her love winging his way over the palace, slowing down as he approached the gardens. He beat his colossal wings towards the ground and lightly touched the flowery floor.   
  
As he approached her and Gaea, clutching the bundle of blankets in his strong arms, Hitomi crossed her own in front of her chest, tapping her foot.  
  
"Oh great… what did I do now?" he asked, still a little breathless from the long flight.  
  
"You know she's too young to go out flying just yet," she said.  
  
"Two colors isn't too young!" he cried. "My mother took both me and Folken out when we were much younger…"  
  
"…and look at how well you turned out," she pointed out. Van had a look of bewilderment plastered on his face until she smiled to show she was only joking. He smirked as she stepped forward and peeked beneath the mass of warm blankets. A tiny hand reached out and grasped her finger.  
  
Hitomi drew back the covers to reveal a giggling face. Selmé's sparkling green eyes as she happily looked up at her parents. With her other free hand, she shoved a flower towards Hitomi.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," she said, inhaling the perfume of the wildflower. "This is beautiful." She eyed Van. "I guess I *have* to forgive you now."  
  
He snorted and looked at Gaea. "Would you like to hold your great-great-granddaughter, My Lady?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and took the babe from his arms. She made a cooing noise at Selmé, who shrieked with delight.  
  
"Little one, you have such an amazing and strenuous life coming," she said as she made some sort of mark upon her forehead. "I bless you as a child of Atlantis. With this sign, you will be protected."  
  
"So when are you coming flying with me again," Van asked Hitomi as they stood to the side, observing. "You haven't gone once since she's been born." He made a pouting face. "I'm lonely."  
  
"You're right… I haven't gone out lately, have I?" she laughed. "Fine, we'll go tonight… just you and me."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. "It's a date, then," he whispered into her hair. He looked back over to Gaea and his daughter, who had been apparently falling asleep in her arms. "If you don't mind, ladies, I'm going to take Sellie to bed," he said. Gaea transferred the baby to him and he spread his wings out wide.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute," Hitomi said. He smiled at her and took off, flying towards the balcony.  
  
"She's beautiful, Hitomi," Gaea said from behind her. "So full of life… just like you."  
  
"Just like us," she replied. "Although I tend to think she takes more after her father."  
  
Gaea let out a ringing laugh. "I also see that you still wear this." She pointed to the Atlantean pendant hanging from her neck.  
  
Hitomi's fingers instinctively touched the stone. "I know that I don't need it," she said. "But I like having it around. It's still my good luck charm." She walked back to her bench.  
  
"There's something else that's troubling you, isn't there, little one?" Gaea asked, joining her.   
  
"When I received the power of Atlantis… the voice told me that I was pregnant with Sellie at that exact moment… and then you… just now, you said that her life will be hard…" She paused. "It's not over, is it?"  
  
Gaea shook her head, her soft black hair tumbling down with white blossoms tied in it. "Far from it… this cycle will never end. In fact, I would say that this is merely the beginning."  
  
"But Sellie?"  
  
"When the power of Atlantis entered you, it entered her as well," she replied. "She has such responsibilities in her future, along with you."  
  
"So we will be needed later on, then?"  
  
"Not in the near future, but soon." She took Hitomi's hand. "But don't think of it right now, dear heart. Live in the moment, with your husband and daughter."  
  
With that, Gaea stood up and bowed to her. "I must get back… but if you ever need me, just call on me." She walked down the steps of the gazebo and into the bushes, disappearing into the greenery.   
  
* * *  
  
She returned to her room as quietly as she had left it. She remained in the gardens a few more moments after Gaea had disappeared into the flowers, then walked up the steps to the sleeping quarters. The sun, not having dawned, had begun to lighten the sky. A few more hours of sleeping in, then back to work. But she would cherish those few hours.  
  
She grasped the handle and pushed the door open, peeking inside. Van must have started a fire for it seemed a little warmer than when she left it a little while ago. He lay sleeping in the middle of the bed with no covers on, still in the same breeches he had worn flying. She squeezed in and shut it, hearing a faint click in doing so.  
  
"So what did you talk with Gaea about?" Van asked, not stirring in the bed.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!" she huffed.   
  
He grinned, not opening his eyes. "Nope. Waited for you."  
  
She walked over, tossing the cloak onto a chair and stood at his side. "You didn't even put away your wings, you lazy ass," she noted. It was true; his Draconian wings hung off the sides of bed on either side. "Now where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
"Hmmm… good question. I mean, there's me… and Sellie didn't exactly want to go back to her basinet or anything." His eyes opened and looked down at the sleeping baby on his chest. He had removed her blankets so that she slept only in her cloth diaper upon his bare skin.  
  
"That's a good way for her to catch cold, you know," she said. "Oh well." With that, she released her own wings and climbed into bed, covering her child with one and snuggled closer into Van's warmth. She used her feet and brought up the covers up to their mid section.  
  
"You never answered me," he said, stroking her hair tenderly. "What were you and Gaea talking about?"  
  
"She just asked how I was doing here," she replied, adjusting her wing so that it fully covered Sellie. She had failed to notice the single white feather that the baby clutched tightly in her tiny hand. "And that it wasn't over. I'm going to be needed again. And so will she."  
  
"Sellie? Does she have it, too?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "But we don't have to worry about anything right now. It won't be for awhile."  
  
"Good. We have some time to enjoy ourselves." He kissed the top of her head. "Good night, love."  
  
"Good night." But Hitomi didn't go to sleep. She lay there, in her true love's arms, wondering of what was to come. Gaea had echoed the exact words that Ashira had once said.  
  
*It doesn't end here. It's only the beginning.*  
  
THE END  
  
Selmé Rynna actually doesn't mean "child of twilight." Only part of it does. I got the name Selmé from some JRR Tolkien treasury or something and it was an Elf word that meant "twilight." Only it was spelled Silmé. I changed it. Oops. Her middle name comes from a character's nickname in the Last Dragonlord, a book series (there's only 2) that I got hooked on.  
  
Dhani is named after George Harrison's son. I am a huge Beatles fan and I was deeply saddened by his passing. But now he's jamming with John.   
"You're gonna carry that weight…" 


	21. Parvulus de Creuscid

Date. 02.18.2002  
Time. 12.32 pm  
Music. The Who's "Baba O'Reilly" (or Teenage Wasteland)  
Sneak Peak  
  
Copyright. I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes. Eep! The almighty goddess of the universe jigglykat asks for your forgiveness! It has been too long that I have released anything and I am so sorry! But I actually have been working on my next fic, the sequel to Rota Fortunae… which is titled Parvulus de Crepuscid, Latin for "Child of Twilight." I'm on a Latin kick. I had to ask my friend gage how to word it since I only speak English and Spanish and neither one very well. If you have noticed, chapters 1-3 have been updated and revised a bit. This is only a sneak peak into the first chapter of the sequel, so the actual production won't be up for a little while longer. We'll see how everyone likes this. Thanks and enjoy!!!  
  
The Vision of Escaflowne. Parvulus de Crepuscid  
  
* * *  
  
The ancient one opened a weary eyelid, the first time after centuries of dormancy. Something had called to him within his mind, waking him from his slumber. Could it be that it was his time to move on? That his purpose was fulfilled?  
  
He stood slowly, still a little unsure about his stability. It had been so long since he had used his muscles that they were shaky under his weight. He tried to focus his eyes to become used to the darkness in the temple room. Even with his sharp sight, he still had trouble focusing. He still recognized the area that he was in, the same that he had slept in for countless years now. He stretched and yawned loudly, the sound echoing in the walls.  
  
my dear friend… i am so sorry to wake you…  
  
His head perked up quickly as soon as he heard her voice in the silence. *My old friend!* he replied joyously. *It has been too long!*  
  
yes, it has… far too long…  
  
*What is this world like? I would like to see the sun before I go*  
  
it has changed much, my friend… the woman's voice spoke into his mind, her tone sounding somewhat saddened. the people no longer have the appreciation for the land they live on… fewer and fewer each day… there is war and greed and hatred among the hearts of man and beast-man alike…  
  
He was puzzled. *But what of the Child?* he asked cautiously. *Do thee mean that there is no more hope?*  
  
The woman let out a ringing laugh. no, no… the child lives… and there is hope left… i just don't know how this is all going to work… this child… she has some sort of quality about her… she is clouded from my sight…  
  
He cocked his head. *Does she know of her purpose?*  
  
She snorted in reply. she doesn't even know what she is… what power flows within her… her mother knows a little, from what i have told her… but even the lady of atlantis can't feel her own daughter…  
  
*Am I needed just yet?*  
  
i am sorry, my friend… but you were awakened a wee bit earlier than your time… but she will come to you… i know of that… within a week or so… and at that point, you will explain to her…  
  
*I have been alive for thousands of years. A week more will be nothing*  
  
but you do know what this means for you, correct?  
  
He sighed. *I have been waiting for this time ever since I was told of my connection with this child. Ever since the Great Armor was created so long ago. I am prepared and welcome it.*  
  
sleep a little while longer, my friend… i will see you soon… with the child…  
  
*What is this Child like?*  
  
The woman's voice laughed again, this time, much louder. she is a stubborn one… just like her father… but she has her mother's heart and strength… she belongs in the wild… the creatures flock to her… but she has never seen one of your kind… so be cautious about her and don't frighten her…  
  
*And I suppose she will not see another one besides me?*  
  
no, my friend… you are the last…  
  
*I see* he said sadly. The last of his kind… *But this is all for the sake of Gaea. Whatever is necessary*  
  
sleep longer… soon you may sleep forever… With that, the voice left his mind, leaving him alone in his thoughts.  
  
I shall welcome that, too… he thought as he lowered his head upon the hard ground. His eyelid slowly covered his golden eyes, allowing him the darkness he desired.  
  
The Child… he thought as he drifted off to sleep once more. What is she like?  
  
Soon, the great red dragon was asleep, awaiting for his time to come, so that he could fulfill his purpose.  
  
to be continued…  
  
* * *  
  
So what do y'all think? This is really short, but I said that it was just a sneak peak so it won't put everything into it. I like constructive criticism and the more review thingies I get, the quicker the new story will be up. I am willing to put my schoolwork aside for a little while to type and put up new chapters.  
  
Thanks!  
  
--jigglykat 


End file.
